Set in Stone
by Starlight Geek
Summary: Ellie was just an average girl, living a normal life. But, one simple trip to her favourite book store would change all that. She would travel to another world, meet characters that she had grown up with and learn that one simple book would change her life in ways she would never expect. She would become stronger and find the person that she always wanted to be. (Thorin/ OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Anyway, t** **his is my first ever fanfiction :D Hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Prologue: Meet Ellie Vaughan

Have you ever felt like you don't belong?

Like no matter how hard you tried people only ever saw what you looked like on the outside, not the person within.

That is exactly how Ellie Vaughan felt. She was a quiet nineteen year old that liked to keep to herself. Ellie was comfortable around her family and the few close friends she had. That was all she needed. That and her books, movies and music. It wasn't exactly the most exciting life ever but Ellie always dreamed of something more, like the adventures in her books and the movies she watched. Full of magic, fantasy and mystery.

When Ellie was put into a situation with a group of people she did not know she was the quiet girl that everyone thought she was. It was only through time and trust that people could discover the real Ellie. Not the Ellie she had created.

As a child Ellie was never the popular kid. Her friends were popular or loud or both, so she never really had to do the talking. In any group of friends she had throughout her life she was the quiet one of the group. But at the same time she was the voice of reason. She was honest and trustworthy. The peace keeper. The type of person they would turn to in their time of need and she would happily help them. All the while hiding behind the quiet, sweet, persona she had created for herself.

However, as Ellie grew older, all she wanted to do was break out of the role she had created. She wanted people to be interested in her thoughts and ideas. She wanted people to listen to her for once. She didn't want to be the centre of attention but she thought it would be nice to know her opinion mattered. All Ellie wanted was to be known for who she really was not the person everyone else seen. But years spent in the role she had created made people blind to who she really was. They did not want to see past the little girl that they knew.

It was infuriating and exhausting, at times. Always having to put on an act to keep other people happy. Her family and close friends were the only ones to see the true Ellie. It was the only time Ellie didn't have to act, pretend to be something she was not any more. But Ellie always had the feeling that most people didn't want to make the effort to get to know the real her.

It was a horrible feeling. One that made her want to run and hide. It was like a heavy weight at the pit of her stomach that she couldn't get rid of. With some people it felt like (when she got the chance to talk) every word she said was being record and everyone around her was judging her. Almost like she was being put on trial for being herself.

Perhaps it was those feelings that made it easier for Ellie in the end.

When she was taken out of her world by a force greater than herself and thrown into another world unlike her own. A world she had only ever dreamed about. Full of magic, mystery and the one thing she had always craved. Adventure.

But, lets not get ahead of ourselves. To truly understand Ellie's story we should start at the beginning. The day she was taken from her world and her life was changed forever.

* * *

 **So that's the prologue of Set in Stone. I know it's not much but I wanted everyone to get to know the character first before I jumped into the story and how Ellie is going to get to Middle Earth** **.** **Hope you liked it and like I said at the top feel free to leave a comment. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Time to Change

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Ellie woke up to a beautiful sunny day and the sound of her sister running around trying to get ready for school. _Honestly, there are times when I think there is a baby elephant in the house, not a twelve year old, s_ he thought to herself.

From all the muttering her sister was doing Ellie discovered that Helen couldn't find her black, school shoes. For some strange reason, she decided to look in Ellie's room. Helen ran into Ellie's bedroom, turned it upside down and then ran out again in the space of a minute. This had left Ellie wide awake, plus with all the shouting Helen was doing at the moment Ellie couldn't get back too sleep. In the end Ellie got out of bed and helped her sister look.

Ellie found her sisters shoes not even five minutes later, in the one place she didn't think to look. The big yellow box at the bottom of her bed. The shoes were sitting at the top of the pile of Helen's ever growing collection. _Sometimes I worry about that girl, its like she doesn't even try to think thing through_. But then again, every since she was a little girl Helen would panic first and then think thing through later.

Even with the mystery of the missing shoes solved Ellie didn't go back to bed. She didn't see the point, besides she was hungry so Ellie decided to have breakfast. Two slices of warm toast with the butter melted and a small glass of fresh orange. With her stomach full and no longer auditioning for a part in The Lion King she went and had a quick shower and then got dressed.

Ellie spent a little while picking out her clothes but, in the end she decided to wear my cream t-shirt -it had the words Hogwarts Express written on it in black and 9 3/4 was written in gold- she paired it with her denim short that came to just above her knees and her black trainers with white laces and they had little gold swirls on them. She also managed to tame her messy, light brown, locks into a half attempted bun and put on a little bit of make-up. She wasn't planning on doing anything special so she didn't need to put much thought into how she looked.

The sun was still shining in cloudless blue sky. The house was quiet once more and Ellie was home alone and bored. When she looked over at the round, green, clock on the kitchen wall she noticed it was only nine o'clock in the morning. She decided to make herself a cup of tea while she decided what she was going to do.

With a warm cup of tea in hand she went into the living room so that she could sit on the large, stripy, blue armchair and then put the TV onto a music channel. Ellie sat there for awhile, listening to the music, the channel was playing songs from the movies but when it finished she had finally made a decision on how to spend her time.

Ellie was going to go to her favourite book shop in a small town close by. Only a bumpy, twenty minute bus journey away.

* * *

When Ellie stepped out she could feel the warm sunlight on her bare arms. It was so bright and the sky was a crisp, clear, blue canvas. With not a cloud to be seen, it was quite honesty the perfect day.

Ellie didn't have to wait too long for a bus, thankfully and before long she was on her way to the book store. The bus wasn't very busy only a few old people that were going shopping with there little trolleys.

Sitting on the bus Ellie double checked her black, leather, backpack. She had my money, phone and iPod. Along with her notebook, pencil, tissues, painkillers, wipes, hand gel and keys. Heck she even had a packet of mints, sunglasses and a light weight raincoat that could fold up into one of the pockets, so that it didn't take up too much room in her bag. This was the normal for Ellie, on the bright side she was prepared for everything. Where Ellie live the weather can change faster than the Flash.

* * *

Ellie arrived at the book store a little after ten. The place was practically empty with only two or three people walking around and Old Rusty was at the counter. He was a short man with curly salt and pepper hair. He was also wearing his large, round, framed glasses that were too big for his oval face. He gave Ellie one of his rare friendly smiles when she entered the shop. Rusty was in his late seventies and he wasn't overly fond of young people or "slackers" as he liked to call them.

Yet, somehow Ellie had managed to become friends with him. But, to be honest she thought he has a little bit of a soft spot for her. Plus Ellie's mum and dad had brought her to this very book shop since she was a little girl, so he was use to Ellie being around. They could spend hours talking about books or they could spend their time in silence and do their own thing, which was mostly reading. Ellie could easily lose track of time just by being here, lost in the smell of books, tea and coffee. It was like her second home.

"Hey Rusty, got anything new?" Ellie asked him as she walked up to the front desk.

"Not since the last time you were here." He said with that rare smile only few could ever say they had seen.

"Well I'll find something."

Ellie set herself to work, browsing through row upon row of books. Big and small. Long and short. From the brightest book cover to the dullest with the most damaged spine. She took her time to inspect them all. Even if Ellie had seen them a thousand times before.

Ellie was almost at the back of the shop when she came across a large cardboard box full of books. The tape that was holding the box together was curling at the corners and was ready to fall off. It was a mixed smell of damp and books and it made her want to sneeze. Old Rusty was selling all the books within the box for practically nothing.

From that moment Ellie was set on autopilot, she began raking through the abandoned box. Searching for the next rare gem to add to her collection, back home. But, as time passed nothing really caught her eye. Most of the books were for children and there were a few cooking books but nothing she would read. Ellie was going to give up her search as the bottom of the box came into sight and something caught her eye.

It was a copy of The Hobbit, she actually had a copy at home and Ellie owned all the movies. But there was something different about this book. It was almost like this very copy was calling out to her, whispering her very name. It was an old copy, in fact it was a very early copy of the book. _Rusty must have not noticed or he hasn't even looked through this box._

Even though the book gave her a strange feeling she still wanted to call it her own. Ellie was extremely excited at the though of owning such a beautiful book. The cover may have faded and its pages were a bit dog-eared but in her eyes that only showed the book had been loved. Ellie began to make my way back to the front of the shop, flicking through the pages as she went and Ellie planned on buying the book when she hit a slight problem.

The pages were blank. Ellie flicked through the book again and again. But nothing. There were no words within this copy. It wasn't like the words had simply faded over time, it was like the words had never been there at all.

But Ellie didn't have time to be confused by this. As the book lay open in her hands bright, white, writing appeared in the middle of the pages, before her very eyes.

 _Change is inevitable,_

 _time is fleeting_

 _and nothing is set in stone._

 _What was once written must be changed,_

 _you are the key._

 _Time to change it all._

The writing grew brighter until it was almost blinding and it was surrounding Ellie. Then she felt a lurching feeling at the pit of her stomach and it felt like she was falling. Like Ellie was slipping out of time. Ellie tried to scream but no sound came out. But the noise that surrounded her was deafening. Voices, so many voices and Ellie couldn't make out what they were saying. The only thing she could tell was that some sounded angry, some sounded scared, some sounded joyful and one sounded fearsome.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter and Ellie is off to Middle Earth. Hope you enjoyed it, once again feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Hobbit

Ellie stirred to the sound of birds singing and the bright, light of the sun beating down upon her. Her whole body felt heavy, her head was pounding and it felt like her stomach was doing cartwheels. She didn't want to move. The ground was soft and comfortable and at that moment nothing really mattered. _I must have passed out_ , Ellie thought as she tried to open her eyes but it was a losing battle and with the way Ellie was feeling the very thought of opening her eyes made her feel sick. It was only when Ellie's hand brushed against the ground that her brain truly registered something very important. She was outside. The ground was not a hard wooden floor but a bed of lush, soft, grass.

Her eyes snapped open at this new realisation and as Ellie sat up quickly her stomach did a few back flips, this wasn't the book store. Far from it in fact. It was almost like she had stumbled into a vivid dream, this place was far to beautiful to be reality. Looking around all she could see for miles was thick, green, grass and colourful plants as far as the eye could see. The landscape was covered in many rolling hills and the sky was the brightest shade of blue Ellie had even seen. It was like she was able to look around and see the world in high definition. When Ellie took in a deep breath she noticed that the air was so clean and fresh, the smell of the grass tickled her nose and in the distance she could smell freshly baked bread. Not far from where Ellie was sitting she could hear the sound of water in a stream, as it raced by over small rocks that were its only hurdles. The setting was amazingly beautiful and unique. It was almost like Ellie had died and gone to heaven. But, Ellie didn't recall dying at any point (and honestly she want it to stay that way).

"Miss are you alright?" A male voice asked making her jump out of her skin, Ellie hadn't realised anyone else was around. Her heart was racing at the speed of light. To suddenly be torn out of the peaceful state she had just been in was quite unexpected. Ellie hadn't even heard him approach. She turned around slowly and was caught of guard by the sight of this male. He was quiet a short man with big, hairy, feet and was dressed in the oddest clothes I had ever seen. With his yellow waistcoat, blue coat and no shoes. Honestly, Ellie didn't know a single person that dressed like that nowadays. Looking at him was almost like going back in time. A part of Ellie wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all when a thought struck her like a tone of bricks. _I have seen a man that looks like this before_ she thought to herself.

"Bilbo Baggins?" Ellie muttered in a confused voice, under my breath. Those two words were only meant for her and even though her voice was barely audible it was clearly loud enough that he could hear exactly what she had said.

"Yes?" He said with a great deal of surprise in his voice,not that Ellie blamed him. After all, how often did someone you had never met know your full name? Unfortunately for Bilbo, Ellie's mind went blank for a few moments as she looked at the man- er Hobbit before her. At that moment she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry. _This has to be a dream this can't be real, it just can't_. As her mind slowly began to realise what was going on Ellie began to panic, nothing was making any sense. Standing before her was a young Bilbo Baggins. _I must be going crazy_.

"Miss? Miss!" Bilbo said running over to be by her side to check if she was alright. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor. Ellie knew he was trying to calm her down but with that one simple touch she knew she wasn't dreaming. This was much more than a dream, never had her dreams been so vivid and clear. Even as a child her dreams had never been like this, nor had her nightmares. They had been nothing more than cloudy, hazy images compared to this.

Breathing in and out, Ellie slowly regained composure. "I'm sorry" she apologised to the concerned looking Hobbit "it's just... well I guess I'm a long way from home." What else could Ellie say, without sounding like she had gone crazy? "And I don't know how I am going to get back" she decided to add, even though it made her feel weak, almost like she was a child once again. But, on the bright side Ellie was able to hold back the tears, even if it did make her eyes sting painfully.

As Ellie looked up at Bilbo he seemed a little lost for words. As she finally became calmer Ellie suddenly began to realise little things about him that she had not noticed before. From a distance he looked exactly like he did in the movies. However, up close Ellie could see he was a little rounder in the middle, his nose was also slightly rounded and his hair was a little bit curlier. They weren't big changes - just little things - but Ellie could still see the character she had grown up with and that made her smile.

She was broken out of her musing as Bilbo gave a little cough "well Miss I could try and assist you, I mean - well I could not leave a young lady alone in such a state, it would be wrong of me to do such a thing. My home is not far from here, I have many books and maps, some of which may be helpful. And you look like you could use a spot of tea." He gave her a friendly smile, one that Ellie couldn't help but return.

"That would be amazing, thank you" She told him as she pushed herself off the soft (but solid) ground. Gathering her belongings (which was her bag and that alone) Ellie realised that the book she had in the store was nowhere to be seen. _That was strange_ , Ellie thought to herself that book was the last thing Ellie could remember, before her whole world was engulfed in a bright, white, light and then turned upside down. It was rather obvious that, that book had something to do with her being here. _But, a simple book couldn't do this on its own, could it?_ She asked herself. A part of Ellie told herself that there was more to this but, what she did not know.

The words that had been written on the blank pages were still clear in her mind.

 _Change is inevitable,_

 _time is fleeting_

 _and nothing is set in stone._

 _What was once written must be changed,_

 _you are the key._

 _Time to change it all._

The words seemed so simple and yet Ellie had no idea what it truly meant. She wasn't going to lie to herself, those words scared her yet gave her hope. Ellie's head was spinning yet again, she didn't know what to do, this wasn't normal. But, Ellie could feel a strange urge of excitement at the thought of being in Middle Earth. Who wouldn't?

"Miss, shall we go now?" Bilbo asked her in that polite voice of his. Ellie took one last look at where her bag had been lying, just in case she had over looked the book or anything else. But there was no sign of it anywhere. So with her bag in hand Ellie turned to face Bilbo with a genuine smile on her face. "Lead the way. My name's Ellie Vaughan by the way, you don't have to call me Miss. Just Ellie will do."

"Bilbo Baggins at your service" he said to Ellie shaking her right hand.

* * *

 **So we have another chapter and Ellie gets to meet Bilbo for the first time :)**

 **Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, I hope you all liked this chapter, and I just want to say a big thank you to everyone that has commented on my story so far and a thank you to everyone that has decided to follow or favourite my story. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by the weekend, so fingers crossed and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tea with Bilbo Baggins

The walk through the Shire was a peaceful one, Ellie had to admit of all the place she could have woken up, she was grateful it was the Shire. It really was such a calm place and if there was one thing Ellie needed to do, it was remain as calm as possible. Ellie would admit it didn't help that some Hobbit's were giving her strange looks, that made her feel slightly self conscious. But no one said anything and some of the Hobbit folk even gave Ellie a friendly smile. She knew this was not home _but at least I didn't ended up in Westeros, or somewhere like that_ she though _I wouldn't have lasted five minutes there._

Ellie couldn't help but marvel at the sights, it was everything she had ever imagined and more. Even after seeing this world brought to life on screen Ellie was still not prepared for how beautiful the Shire really was. The air was so clean and every sound was so natural. It wasn't like home with phones constantly going off in every direction and the sounds of loud traffic, people yelling at each other and -the worst of them all- road works that caused the ever lethal traffic jams. This was not a world of heavy,metal, machinery or one that depended on having a phone signal every moment of everyday, there was no electricity. To have a conversation with someone you would have to speak to them face to face.

As they walked through the market together Ellie watched as all the Hobbit's bough and sold their goods. Each and everyone taking time to talk to each other and enjoy each others company. They all seemed so cheerful, there was not a frown to be seen within the vast crowd. Everything was just so different, so pleasant.

Bilbo and Ellie managed to make it back to his home just a little after lunch time, or that was her guess anyway. The sight of the round, green, door made her heart skip a beat. Ellie had lost count of how many times she had imagined being here. Honestly, Ellie couldn't believe it. _I am standing in front of Bag End! The real Bag End!_ It was almost like a dream come true.

"Well here we are" Bilbo said with a proud note in his voice and Ellie couldn't blame him, it really was a sight to behold. He led her up the stone steps and inside his home, straight into the kitchen. But, that did not stop Ellie from casting lingering glances all over his home. It was beautiful and the perfect size for her.

It was only then that Ellie realised that she was the same height as a Hobbit. In fact Bilbo was an little bit taller than her. _Now that is just not fair, why can't I be tall for once in my life?_ This knowledge made her heart sink (but only a little) Ellie was already short in her own world. Knowing that she was now the same height as a Hobbit (actually a little shorter) did hurt her ego -just slightly. Ellie had spent a lot of her life being teased for being short, most of it was for fun but it still hurt.

"Miss Vaughan, are you alright?" Bilbo asked her, probably for the hundredth time, in the short space of time that they had known each other.

"Yes, sorry, I just blanked out for a second there, forgive me. Were you saying something?"

He gave Ellie a kind smile and pulled a wooden chair out from under his table and gestured for me to sit down. "Please take a seat, you have had a stressful day, I was wondering what do you take in your tea?"

"Just milk, if that's okay?" Ellie asked him as he set himself to work.

"Of course, just give me a moment to get everything ready." Ellie allowed Bilbo to sort out everything. To be honest she was still to lost in her own mind to do anything remotely useful. _I was in Middle Earth, it wasn't a dream and most importantly I was in Bag End with Bilbo Baggins_. There was a part of Ellie loving this whole experience, she couldn't lie about that. This world was just so magical and beautiful, being here felt like a dream. As a child Ellie spent my time pretending to be on great quests. Within those moments she could be anyone or anything. Ellie would be able to do the impossible and no one could stop her. She could live in her own world where good would fight evil right to the bitter end and when things were at there darkest she would be able to turn it around and good would prevailed, as Ellie always believed it should.

"Here we go" Bilbo announced as he placed a steaming, hot, cup of tea in front of Ellie. Along with a plate full of cakes and many other kinds of sweet treats. They all looked delicious and the smell was heavenly. Bilbo really did know how to take care of a guest.

"Thank you Mr Baggins" and with that an awkward silence fell upon the pair. To be honest Ellie had a thousand things that she wanted to ask him, but she did not know where to start. Every time she thought of something the words were lost on the tip of her tongue. Thankfully Bilbo decided to break the silence for her.

"Miss Vaughan, I was wondering if you would allow me to ask you a few questions." He stopped to think for a few seconds before saying "I am just curious you see. I have never seen a woman dress or even look the way you do around the Shire. But, if you do not want me to I will understand." _Bilbo really was such a kind soul_ Ellie thought as Bilbo tripper over his words _and he was right about the way I was dressed_. It wasn't just the Shire Ellie didn't fit in with but the whole of Middle Earth. The last time she checked Ellie didn't remember seeing anyone in this world running around in denim, t-shirts and trainers.

"Oh no, that's all right. Um, ask away, I guess." After him helping her out the least Ellie could do was answer a few of his questions.

"Well I have three main questions. First of all I was wondering how you got lost? I was also wondering how you came to be so close to the Shire? And finally... well -um- when we met you knew my name. However, I have never seen you in the Shire before or -well- ever as a matter of fact." Ellie had to admit they were all reasonable questions. Her only problem was she did not have a straight answer to any of them, well not without making herself sound like she had gone completely mad. Ellie knew must have been quiet for a long time because the next word she heard was "sorry" Bilbo said, he probably thought he had insulted her "I did not mean to be pry, like I said I was just curious."

"No it's fine Mr Baggins" she told him remembering my manors "to tell you the truth I am not quite sure how I ended up in the Shire, well not for certain anyway. All I know is, one minute I was where I am from and the next, I woke up here." Ellie felt bad for not telling Bilbo everything but really how was she suppose to explain what had happened to her, when she didn't really have a clue? All Ellie knew was that she opened a copy of this very story, a message appeared and she had woke up here.

Instead of getting wrapped up in her own thoughts about that _stupid_ book once again Ellie decided to ask Bilbo something. So she did and the first thing that popped into her head was "what were you doing out there Mr Baggins?" Ellie wanted to try and avoid answering his questions, mostly the last one. The first two were easy, even if she was trying to avoid them. Question one, _I blame a book._ Question two, _no idea how I ended up in the Shire._ Question three was tricky, Ellie didn't want to turn around and tell him _your a character in a book_. Besides if she did answer his questions truthfully it would only lead to more questions that Ellie did not have any answers to and that would only lead to her getting frustrated and feeling sorry for herself, which she wasn't going to allow herself to do.

After hearing her question Bilbo sighed, it was almost like he was reliving a painful memory. "It seems it has been a strange day for both of us." Ellie quirked an eyebrow at this but said nothing and waited for him to continue. "You see this morning I was out in my garden, enjoying the fresh air, when a Wizard came by. Gandalf, his name is, and he wanted me! Me! Of all people to go on an adventure!"

Ellie could feel my eyes widened at this new discovery, but Bilbo just continued his little rant. "Ridiculous notion to be honest. I mean who has ever heard of an adventurous Hobbit?" _I can name a few_ she said to herself but, Bilbo continued muttering and Ellie managed to pick out words like "nasty" "disturbing" and "dinner" but her mind was elsewhere. She was at the start of the story, the start of The Hobbit. Before Bilbo got his taste for adventure. _This is the very beginning of one of the greatest adventures, that had ever been put to paper_ , or that was Ellie's opinion.

Without really thinking Ellie let out a small giggle, which Bilbo picked up on and gave her a confused look. "Sorry" she apologised "it's just been one of those days." Ellie didn't say another word as Bilbo told her his story, this was the morning everything would change.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little late, it's just been one of those weeks for me. So you have my apologies.**

 **This chapter was just a bit of fun for me. The idea of Bilbo offering someone in distress tea just seemed like something he would do. I don't know if it's just me but something felt right about this. Plus it gave Ellie a chance to bond with Bilbo.**

 **Anyway hope you all liked this chapter and feel free to tell me your thoughts and until next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

 **Quick note before you all start reading! (PLEASE READ)**

 **My story is now being told from the 3rd person POV. I am really sorry if this causes any confusion, but it works better for the story. I have already written a number of chapters and I realised that it was growing difficult to keep this story in just Ellie's POV. As this story progresses, it needs to be told from other characters POV so that you get all the information you need to understand the story. On the plus side for any of you that have already read the past few chapters NOTHING HAS CHANGED the story is still the same. The only thing is in chapter 1 Ellie's sister has a name (Helen) but that is it, so you don't have to go back and read those chapters again, if you don't want to. Once again I am really sorry, Please forgive me.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Calm Before the Storm

After they were both finished with the tea Bilbo made and ate a number of lovely, sweet, cakes Bilbo showed Ellie through to his study. Out of all the rooms in Bilbo's home this was by far was her favourite. It didn't hold any more beauty than any other room in Bag End but, what it did have was books, and lots of them. Ellie was a bookworm and the idea of someone sharing her passion for the written word made her heart soar. Ellie had only known Bilbo for a few hours and they had already became fast friends. She actually shared many interests with Bilbo and Ellie enjoyed listening to his stories. _He hasn't even been on the quest yet and he already has a gift for telling stories_ Ellie thought as her eyes scanned over the room.

As she stood in a trance Ellie hardly noticed Bilbo clearing his desk and pulling out a number of books and maps. "I hope these will be of some help" he said in that thoughtful voice of his. She really couldn't help but like Bilbo he was so sweet and even though she could tell he was out of his element he was trying to help her and for that she was grateful, Ellie didn't know many people that would help out a complete stranger. No matter how strange Ellie seemed when they first met Bilbo was willing to lend a hand.

"Thank you Mr Baggins" Ellie said giving him a small, shy, smile. He had done so much for her, in such a short space of time, and all she was doing for him was keeping secrets. When he had mentioned Gandalf earlier, as they were having tea. She didn't tell him that Gandalf would be showing up at some point with thirteen dwarves. She didn't tell him about the quest or any of her future knowledge. _But it's for the best_ Ellie told herself, but that did not take away any of the guilt she felt in her heart.

"Well I will leave you to it. I have some plants that need to be seen to. Give me a call if you need anything." He told her, Ellie gave him a quick nod and was about to start browsing through the books he had set out for her when Bilbo spoke up again. "Miss Vaughan ..." he said, as he turned to look at her from the doorway of his study "I have been thinking... you obviously are a long way from home and - well - how do I say this?" He asked himself, to be honest she had no idea where he was going with this but Ellie didn't want to interrupt. "Well, um I was thinking, if you do not have anywhere to say for the night. Well I have many spare rooms and I would not mind having your company for a little longer."

Ellie stared at him with wide eyes, _he's going to let me stay with him_ the thought screamed inside her head, _this is amazing._ But Ellie still had to ask "really, you would let me stay here?" She was scared that she may have misheard him.

"Well, yes" he said "you need help and I cannot simply turn you away, now can I?" Ellie was so happy in that moment she thought she would burst from joy. Without even thinking about her actions Ellie got up off the seat she had just been occupying and ran up to Bilbo and gave him a huge hug, almost knocking the poor Hobbit off his feet in the process. But, he returned her hug nonetheless.

Unfortunately, after the first few seconds the hug became awkward. Bilbo was the first to pull away but he gave her a fond smile as he pulled away, which she returned without question, if their was one word Ellie could use to describe Bilbo at this moment it was _brilliant_. "Well" he cleared his throat, straightening himself and trying to look as proper as possible "I shall leave you be. Like I said I will be out in my garden if you need me." With that he gave her a quick nod leaving Ellie alone with her thoughts.

Ellie really couldn't believe the day she was having. Somehow she had ended up in Middle Earth and had got to meet Bilbo Baggins, the Bilbo Baggins! Before he goes on the quest to reclaim Erebor with a bunch of dwarves and a Wizard. Ellie really couldn't believe it. In a way it was like a dream come true, but in some ways it was her worst nightmare. A part of her didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that she was here.

On the one hand Ellie had the chance to meet the company of Thorin Oakenshield. She would be able to spend time with them, Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins and Ellie had already seen some of the Shire and soon Gandalf the Grey would be making an appearance. She was at a point in time when one of the greatest adventures ever written was about to start. The type of adventure Ellie had wanted to be a part of her whole life, and yet ever fibre of her being was telling her _NO!_ Ellie had no idea how to fight, she was no great warrior, she was nothing compared to the people that would be meeting within these walls, very soon.

Then to add to all of her problems, Ellie knew this story well. The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings. Those were the stories she could lose herself in and spend hours within their pages. Ellie knew the characters, the places and more importantly she knew how it would all end. _I just have to wait until Gandalf arrives_ she told herself _hopefully, he can find a way to get me back home. Then I won't do anything that will jeopardise the stories I love. I can go back home and everything will be the way it should be_. But Ellie couldn't help but think about Thorin, Fili and Kili when her thoughts turned to the future of the story, _I have an opportunity to save them_ she thought to herself sadly.

A part of her was screaming at herself for being such a -well- coward. All her life she have wanted to be a part of a great adventure and now that the chance was right before her, all Ellie want to do was hide. She wanted to turn away from the opportunity she had been waiting for. _It's for the best_ she told herself yet again sternly _if I stay who know what would happen, the future of Middle Earth could be destroyed. What if I stay and evil wins? It would all be my fault._

Ellie really didn't know what to do. Help or hide? A part of her knew she was never going to win this internal debate going on inside her head. After a while Ellie found herself studying Bilbo's books and maps just to try and get her mind of her problems. A part of Ellie knew that the answer to her problems would not be on any piece of paper in this room. It would be too simple, show up and then go home again a few hours later. When had anything ever been that simple?

Furthermore, the words from the book were still stuck inside her head. The main word that stayed with Ellie though was _change,_ the message said it was _ti_ _me to change it all._ But why did the book say that? What did it mean? There were a number of things that could be changed within the story, but the problem Ellie had with changing the story was that she could ruin everything. This story was linked to something so much bigger than her. Changing things could cause more damage than good. As Ellie thoughts strayed back to the accursed book that began all of this.

Suddenly, Ellie grabbed her black, leather, backpack that she had brought through from Bilbo's kitchen. She reached inside to find the two things she needed most at this moment in time. Her notebook and a pencil. Ellie wanted to get all her thoughts down on paper and so she began to write everything down. The message, names, birthdays, places, stories, songs. Ellie even started to sketch family members and anything that came into her head. At some point her brain had switched itself off and her hand was doing all the work. But, she didn't really care about that, Ellie stopped paying attention to what she was doing and let her feelings take control. She just wanted everything down on paper. These thoughts and memories were her own, they made her who she was. Ellie didn't want to lose who she was. It did not help that she had this fear niggling away in the back of her mind, that if she didn't write it down now she would begin to forget. It scared her. The very thought of losing who she was scared her to death. A small part of Ellie still held to the hope that Gandalf would be able to help her get home -but just in case- she was better being safe than sorry.

Ellie sat for hours writing everything that came into her mind and enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the atmosphere of the Shire. She knew it wasn't going to last long, thirteen dwarves and a wizard would be here soon. Then everything would turn to chaos.

* * *

The day was gone in the blink of an eye, before she knew it the sky was growing dark and Bilbo was preparing dinner for the both of them. It did smell very good Ellie couldn't help but hate the dwarves, she knew they would arrive soon and she wouldn't really be able to sit down and enjoy this as much as I wanted to.

As Ellie sat with Bilbo at his dinner table -with a good, hot, meal in front of her- she couldn't help but let her thoughts turn to home. Her parents would be back from work. They probably were wondering where she was. Earlier in the day Ellie had tried to get her phone to work but she had no signal, she knew it was pointless but she thought it was worth a try. In the end Ellie was left with no way to tell them what had happened. She just really hoped that this was going to be like Narnia. She would be able to stay here for a long time and only a short time will have passed in her own world.

It was that idea that gave Ellie some comfort, well just slightly. That and the hope that Gandalf would be able to send her home or at least help. But, Ellie tried hard not to think about her world and all the people she had left behind. Ellie had no control over what had happened to her and she didn't see any point in making Bilbo miserable because that was how she felt inside.

In the end Ellie did the one thing she had managed to master as a child, she wore a smile to hide her true feelings. There was hardly anyone that could see pasted this mask and Bilbo was no different, for which she was grateful.

Bilbo and Ellie began to eat in silence -mostly- only throwing in small talk here and there. Then the sound Ellie had been waiting for reached her ears. The sound of Bilbo's doorbell. _And so it begins_ she said inwardly. Bilbo gave Ellie a confused look and excused himself from the table, and went to answer the door.

* * *

 **Time for the dwarves next, honestly can't wait!**

 **I know nothing exciting happened in the chapter but I really just wanted to get inside Ellie's mind. So you could all understand the way she thinks. While there is a part of her that wants to have an adventure and help the dwarves she is weighing up all the risks, and this is going to continue throughout the story, because its a part of her character. She is the type of person that can over think everything and sometime this can be a good thing and sometimes it will be a bad thing for her.**

 **As I said at the top sorry if there was any confusion with this chapter. But, I though it was better doing it now than 10 chapters from now. I hope you can all understand and hope you still like this story.**

 **. As always feel free to comment and tell me what you think, love hearing all your thoughts. Until next time everyone. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Twelve Dwarves and a Wizard

Ellie sat quietly at the table, eating the delicious dinner Bilbo had provided her. She had spent most of the day eagerly awaiting the dwarves arrival but, now that the moment was right before her Ellie could not help but feel anxious. _What if they don't like me?_ _Or what if they kick me out because I'm not suppose to be here?_ _What if I don't get a chance to talk to Gandalf and worse, what if he doesn't know how to send me home?_ All these thoughts were swimming around her head as she waited for Bilbo to come back with the first of many dwarves.

It didn't take long for a very confused Bilbo to return with a gruff, large, male dwarf. With his bald tattooed head, long, dark, beard and wearing scowl, Ellie knew exactly who he was. _Dwalin_. He looked almost identical to the way he looked in the movies. Down to his tattooed head and arms, plus his large knuckledusters. Ellie couldn't help but think he looked almost frightening.

Ellie saw Dwalin visibly freeze at the doorway when he caught sight of her. She didn't know what to say to him as their eyes locked on to each other for the first time, so she offered him a small, shy, smile. _Well that's the first dwarf, in the movies Balin was next to arrive_ Ellie thought to herself. Dwalin sat himself down on the seat that had previously been for Bilbo. Then began eating Bilbo's dinned, Dwalin did not speak as he ate the meal and Bilbo did not try and stop him.

No one spoke for quite a while. Bilbo out of shock. Dwalin out of stuffing his face and Ellie, just thought it would be better to keep her mouth shut and eat the rest of her meal, while she had the chance. Then Dwalin broke the silence by asking Bilbo for more food, which Bilbo gave him.

 _Poor Bilbo_ she thought _it's going to get worse before it gets better._ Ellie watched as Bilbo tried to explain that Dwalin was an unexpected house guest, to said dwarf. The door went again. In a flash Bilbo ran to get it. This left Ellie alone with Dwalin, as he stuffed his face.

"Um" she wasn't sure how she felt about this, after all he was intimidating. Ellie was still really having a hard time believing that she was in Middle Earth, at the start of the quest and stuck in a room alone with a grumpy dwarf. It didn't take long for Dwalin to get up, search and find Bilbo's cookie jar. "My name's Ellie" she said without taking a breath but somehow it still made sense.

"Dwalin" he grunted as he tried to get his hand out of the cookie jar, without breaking it.

"Evening brother" a new voice emerged from the doorway, sounding very cheerful. Ellie turned to see a white haired dwarf, wearing red. _Well this has to be Balin_ Ellie smiled at the new dwarf, she could tell he was surprised to see an extra face but he smiled back nonetheless. Balin had to be one of her favourite dwarves, he reminded Ellie of a sort of grandfather figure. Old and wise, always willing to look out for you.

The brothers took a moment to talk, before smashing their skulls together. Ellie couldn't help but cringed at the sound of their heads colliding, it sounded painful, and she had always hated the sound of bones cracking. But, she let them have their moment. Ellie was about to go and speak with Bilbo when the older dwarf came over to speak to her.

"Balin, at your service my lady" he said giving Ellie a low bow and yet another friendly smile.

"Ellie -I mean Ellie at yours" she said quickly _nice Ellie, real nice._ Introducing herself to new people wasn't exactly one of Ellie's strong suit. She could only hope that she would be able to do better with the other dwarves.

Thankfully, Balin seemed to over look her sorry excuse for an introduction and continued to give her that friendly smile of his. "Pleasure, Lady Ellie" he bowed once more and then turned to follow his brother into Bilbo's pantry. Where they began their search for food.

Bilbo tried to talk to them but the brothers were lost in their own conversation. By this point some of the food Bilbo once had was thrown on the floor, if the dwarves did not like the look or smell of it. Ellie made the decision to stand by Bilbo, for moral support. _It's not like he knows what's going on_ she thought to herself. Ellie felt sorry for him and the stress he was going through. _Besides he's been so kind to me, the least I can do is help him out in his time of need. I mean helping keep Bilbo calm won't do too much harm,_ at least that was what she hoped.

"I don't mean to be blunt, I'm sorry" Bilbo said with his hands in the air.

Both Balin and Dwalin turned to face him, looking slightly confused. "Apology accepted" Balin said in his cheerful voice and then both dwarves turned back to pour themselves a drink. Bilbo let out a sigh of frustration and gave me a look that said "help me!" she nodded her head and gave him a friendly smile.

The doorbell rang once again and Bilbo turned around sharply and made his way to answer it, muttering all the way. _Fili and Kili_ Ellie smiled at the thought of the two young dwarves but then her memory kicked in and her smile was gone.

Ellie wanted to follow Bilbo and help him with the dwarves but at that very moment it felt like her feet were stuck to the ground and she could not move from her spot. She did want to meet the younger dwarves, in the stories they were always full of life and seem so happy but the fact that she knew their fate made things difficult. Ellie honestly didn't trust herself to meet them. _Really Ellie you can't hide from them forever, Bag End is only so big!_ She scolded herself _meeting them is going to be unavoidable, after all Bilbo's home is about to get very cramped._

But the very thought of how this journey would end still hurt, _they don't deserve what fate has in store for them._ Ellie had spent her childhood growing up with the very characters that very gathering inside these halls, to suddenly know that they were all real and heading for real danger made her want to help.

Ellie let out a loud groan, she was beginning to give herself a headache, within the past few hours she had though everything over -what felt like- a thousand times. To begin with she had wanted to go home as quickly as possible. She didn't want to change the story and now her heart was telling her to jump in and help, she had a chance to change things for the better -with a little help. _If I stay I could try and save them_. _But, then again_ she thought _I make one change to soon and everything could change and the story would be unpredictable and it would be game over_. It felt like she had an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, like in one of those silly children's cartoons and unfortunately neither side was giving up any time soon.

As Ellie stood lost in thought -and feeling the start of what would be the worst migraine ever- she hardly noticed everything going on around her. Fili and Kili had joined the two older dwarves and they were trying to make more room for the rest of the company. Ellie was so lost in her own mind that she did not notice a certain dark haired dwarf walking towards her.

"Well hello there, my lady" Kili said in a flirty tone "Kili at your service" he took Ellie's right hand and gave it a small kiss. She could feel her face turning tomato red because of the small gesture from the youngest Durin. He looked the same way he did in the movies. Dark hair and eye, with just a little stubble, the only thing difference was that he looked a little younger. _Okay_ she had to admit _he was very good looking for a dwarf._

"E-Ellie at yours" she said in reply, forcing herself to try and not stutter. Ellie began to look anywhere but Kili. She could see Dwalin out of the corner of her eye, he had a look of disgust on his face, Balin only shook his head and gave her a smile at Kili's antics and Fili, well Fili at first glance looked shocked to see her but, he came over to speak to Ellie nonetheless. "Fili at your service my lady." Fili, unlike Kili, did not try and flirt with her and there was no kiss placed upon Ellie's hand. Instead he gave her a low and respectful bow. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ellie." She said this time with a bit more confidence, thankfully.

"Come on lads, leave the lass alone. We need to set up and get more room in here for everyone." Balin told them and with that Ellie's introduction to Fili and Kili was over. _Well that wasn't too bad_ she thought proud that she did not spill her guts the moment she started talking to them _nine more and a wizard to go._

Not long after that Bilbo's door went once again. Bilbo started yelling about this being "some sort of a joke" and "go away." This time Ellie was right behind him, not wanting to leave him alone to deal with such a large group, plus she felt like she had been selfish. Ellie had known this was going to happen and didn't tell him, she had stayed away when Fili and Kili had shown up because of her own personal feelings, not even thinking about her new friend. The one that had shown her kindness in her time of need.

As Bilbo opened the round, green, door he jumped back in surprise when the largest group of dwarves fell on the ground before his hairy feet. Pushing and shoving they managed to get back on their feet and put themselves to rights with not too many arguments. Some marched straight passed Bilbo and Ellie while a few others introduced themselves -quickly- and then ran off to help the others.

Ellie decided to ignore the strange looks that she was receiving and focused all her attention on a tall man clad in grey. "Gandalf" Bilbo said with a hint of annoyance at the old man as he let himself in. Gandalf shut the door and then gave Bilbo a warm smile, then his eyes left Bilbo and were directly on Ellie.

* * *

 **Well that's most of the dwarves made it to Bag End, but we only really got to speak to four. Hope you all like it, and I hope the dwarves sound like their characters. I couldn't help but picture Kili as a bit of a flirt in this moment. Please tell me your thoughts love to hear them.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone liked it and as always I love to here your feed back, so please tell me what you think. Until next time everyone! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A chat with Gandalf

Ellie could see Gandalf was surprised to see her, the look on his face said it all, it was absolutely priceless. But, Ellie gave him a friendly smile, after all he could be her ticket home - _hopefully_ \- or he could at least have some ideas. No one said anything for a long time, the only thing Ellie could here were the dwarves running around Bag End with a few loud "bumps" and "bangs" _hopefully they don't break anything_. Bilbo was finally the one to break the silence between the three people left standing at the door. "Gandalf -Gandalf, what is going on here?" Bilbo asked in a voice that was a strange cross between panic and anger.

Gandalf was just about to speak when a enormous "bang" came from deep within Bag End, it sounded like the dwarves had broken something this time, Ellie hoped it wasn't anything valuable. Bilbo's eyes were as large as dinner plates and he ran as fast as he could to the source of the noise. The whole of Bag End was in a state chaos, the once tidy home was now turned upside down, in a very short space of time.

Gandalf did not seem to mind the chaos that was going on around him, in fact he seemed to thrive on it. Ellie's eyes followed Bilbo as he began to run about after the dwarves trying to stop them from moving things around. "Well" Gandalf said "this is quiet a surprise. I had no idea Bilbo had taken a wife."

Ellie froze at the last word, she could feel my mouth hanging open like she was a fish out of water. Ellie stood like that for a few moments, having no idea how to respond. _Wife?_ She quickly shook her head hoping it would help clear her thoughts and bring her back to her senses. Or at least help Her form a sentence.

"I'm not Bilbo's wife, just his friend" Ellie said a little louder than she had originally planned. Gandalf's eyes widened at her reaction and Ellie realised that it might have sounded like she didn't like Bilbo and Ellie didn't want to make him think he had offended her. Ellie then added "I mean-" she said in an indoor voice "I only met him today and he has been very helpful" Gandalf gave her a curious look "it's a long story" she told him.

"Would I be able to talk to you in private?" Ellie asked him, not wanting to have this conversation in front of everyone else. Bilbo had accepted her short, answers and Ellie had somehow managed to explain her situation without sounding too much like she had lost the plot. But Gandalf was going to be different, Ellie planned on telling him the truth, about the book and the message that brought her here, and she knew that she would at least have to tell him about the fact that she knew a lot about the future and what was to come.

"Of course my dear"He said nodding at Ellie and allowing her to lead him to Bilbo's study. By the looks of things it was the only room a dwarf wasn't in or near by (thankfully) and the only chair that had been in the room was now gone, _hopefully no dwarves come walking in any time soon._ Ellie didn't want to explain her situation to the dwarves _they would never believe me_ she thought but for some reason Ellie thought that there would be a chance with Gandalf, after all he was a wizard.

"Well, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" He asked Ellie with a curious look on his old face.

 _Where do I begin?_ This had been a crazy day, with all its ups and downs. "Um, well I was hoping you would be able to help me" she started "you see I'm not from here -Middle Earth- I mean" Ellie could see the curious look on his face turn to a look of confusion "like I said before its a long story."

She allowed him a short moment to take in the information she had told him so far, Ellie already knew she was sounding a little crazy and she knew it would only get worse as she told him more. Gandalf seemed to be thinking over what Ellie just said as she stood awkwardly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Well I suggest you start at the beginning."

Ellie let out a nervous, little, giggle and then started to tell him about her first day in Middle Earth and the events that had led her to this exact point. Ellie told him about the book store, about finding the book, the message that appeared within its pages, she told him about waking up and Bilbo finding her and Ellie told him about how the book was nowhere in sight when she woke up. Not once did he interrupt her or stop listening. Ellie could see by the look on his face that he was listening to her tale intently. When she finished her story they both stood quietly for a while.

Eventually Gandalf broke the long pause that had took hold of them "you are sure this book you speak of did not come here with you?" He asked Ellie.

"Like I said it was nowhere to be seen" she told him. "I know it's strange and I don't blame you if you think I'm crazy. But, I am telling you the truth. Please -Gandalf- I need help all want is to go home. Can you help me? I know it's a lot to ask but -well" Ellie let out a loud sigh "I think it's dangerous for me to be here." She wasn't going to lie to him, the inside of her head had been constantly battling since she got there. Ellie had already decided that a part of her wanted to help the dwarves and Bilbo with the quest that was to come but she also thought that changing things could cause more problems than it would solve.

"Why would you ever think that it would be dangerous for you to be here? The Shire is quite safe my dear."

"It's not that I think the Shire is dangerous. Its just -what if I'm dangerous for this world?"

"What are you talking about child?" _Okay time to tell him, I have to tell someone or I am going to drive myself stir crazy. It's time to tell someone the truth_.

"The copy of the book that sent me here is called The Hobbit" She told him. Ellie decided to lower her voice for the next part and she double checked there were no dwarves around this area. When Ellie was certain she began to speak once again, only in a lower tone "the book tells the story of a Hobbit that goes on an adventure with a group of dwarves to reclaim their lost homeland, known as Erebor. They also travel with a wizard and their journey begins at the Hobbit's home, where they discuss the dragon that took their homeland from them."

Gandalf's eyes were wide when Ellie finished her little speech, she didn't want to tell him too much, just enough that he would believe her and know that she was telling him the truth. By the look on his face Ellie would have said that he believed her. "How do you know this information?" He asked her, clearly having a little difficulty taking everything in and Ellie didn't blame him.

"The book that brought me here is about the quest you are all about to embark on. I know everything. I have read this story many times. That is why I want to get home I don't want to change anything, I'm afraid that I would do more harm than good."

Silence fell upon us once again as Gandalf thought about what Ellie had just told him. She decided to stare at the floor suddenly finding a big, black, ink, splodge on the floor by Bilbo's desk (something she hadn't noticed the last time she was in the room) very interesting. Ellie didn't want to look at Gandalf, she was too afraid of what his features would tell her. For all Ellie knew he could be looking at her and fearing she had gone mad or thinking she was some sort of spy. Ellie couldn't blame him if he didn't believe her, _heck if the roles were in reverse I wouldn't believe it_ she thought to herself.

They had both been quiet for a long time, any noise was further down the hall with the dwarves and Bilbo. Ellie was trying to think of something else to say, in case he still didn't believe her when Gandalf asked her a question. "The message that appeared, could you tell me it again?"

"Of course, it said _Change is inevitable,_

 _time is fleeting_

 _and nothing is set in stone._

 _What was once written must be changed,_

 _you are the key._

 _Time to change it all."_

"Hmm" he said pondering the information Ellie had told him yet again. "I have never heard of something like this happening before, in all my long years wondering these lands."

"So you can't send me home?" She asked him, if Gandalf couldn't help her then who could? She would be stuck in Middle Earth forever! _Not the worst fate in the world_ when Ellie actually thought about it but, she didn't belong here. Apart from having knowledge of the future, Ellie was completely out of her element.

"Well I didn't say that. It is just I have never heard of such a thing happening."

"Gandalf!" Ellie snapped, accidentally. "Do you or do you not know how to send me home?" She asked him very clearly, she was getting a little frustrated. It had been a long day after all and all she really wanted was a straight answer. One word "yes" or "no" it was the only thing Ellie wanted to hear. She didn't mean to snap at Gandalf -thankfully he did not seem offended by her little outburst.

"Unfortunately, no I do not. But, there may be others in Middle Earth that could help you. However, I have to say it almost sounds like you are meant to be here. The message talks of change it may be that you are here for a reason, I understand that you are concerned for this land," Gandalf paused as if thinking how to continue the sentence. "I am glad to now that someone with this future knowledge of yours has enough brains inside her head to think this strange _situation_ through. But perhaps there is a greater reason for you being here. What, I do not know. But I do believe you are here for a reason and I do not believe in this being mere coincidence." He finished with a kind smile on his old face.

"So what do I do?" Ellie could not help but ask "if I can't get home where do I go? I'm not from this world Gandalf? I don't belong here." She finished with a sad sigh. Ellie had to admit she was feeling sorry for herself. She knew many people and place here. But those people did not know her and the as for the places in Middle Earth Ellie had only ever imagined them in my head or seen them on a screen. She had never in my wildest dreams thought they were real. The closest Ellie thought she would ever get to Middle Earth was New Zealand.

"For now we keep this information between us" he told her "have you told Bilbo anything?" He added as an afterthought.

"No -just that I am lost and a long way from home."

"Good, we do not want to take any risks. Best that you do not tell anyone the information you know concerning the future. Including me. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" She said giving him a sharp nod to emphasise that she understood.

"Very well" he said in a kind tone "if you do not mind my dear I have some dwarves to count." He turned ready to leave when he added "and as for where you will go leave that to me, I have an idea. This company could use a female influence, for a little while." Gandalf voice was but a whisper by the end of that sentence but, it was still loud enough for Ellie to hear. _Why is it I don't like the sound of that?_

Gandalf was out in the hall when Ellie realised something important that she had not told him "Ellie" she called out as he left "my name's Ellie Vaughan." She had spent so much time trying to explain her story and find out if Gandalf could help that she had forgotten to tell him her own name.

"Miss Vaughan" he nodded and then left her alone.

* * *

 **So here's another chapter! Hope you all liked it and please feel free to comment and review. I would just like to say a BIG thank you to everyone that has decided to follow or favourite my story and I would also like to thank everyone that has already left comments.**

 **Sorry this chapter has took so long, but I am hoping to get the next chapter up in a few days time. If all goes to plan.**

 **So until then :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dinner and a Dance

When Ellie left the study all the dwarves were gathering around Bilbo's dinning room, getting ready to eat all of Bilbo's food. Her eyes scanned the hallway for her new friend but it didn't take Ellie long to find him. He was still trying to get the dwarves to stop moving his things around, to no avail. He must have seen Ellie out of the corner of his eye because he turned her way and gave Ellie a friendly smile. Ellie gave him a small smile in return and walked over to stand beside him -dodging a few dwarves as she went.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Far from it I'm afraid. Honestly Gandalf has a lot to answer for." Ellie could tell that Bilbo was frustrated with this situation, _I don't blame him. Gandalf could have at least given him a little more warning._

"You know their not that bad once you get to know them," she told him trying to defend the dwarves as most of them started to eat and drink everything in sight. Ellie turned to face Bilbo and it was then she noticed what she had said "I mean you can't judge a book by it's cover, they might be really nice once you get to know them." Ellie added hoping that he wouldn't ask her any questions.

"You are quite right but, they could at least use some manners and ask me before they turn my home upside down. For a meeting I do not now about." Ellie nodded her head in agreement, _I can't argue with him there._

"Ellie" a young voice called out her name from behind her. Ellie turned to see Kili's smiling face as he walked over to her. Ellie gave him a friendly smile "come and join us, you can get something to eat." He turned Bilbo and said "you can join us to Mr Boggins."

"It's Baggins, Kili." She corrected him.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly "Mr Baggins" Ellie could see a tinge of red on his cheeks. But, it was gone the moment a few of the other dwarves started to call for him to hurry up and join them. "Lady Ellie, Mr Baggins care to join our celebrations?" He said turning on that charm of his once again and offering her his hand. Which she decided to accept, _no harm in having dinner with them._

"No it's alright" Bilbo told him as he turned and went to look at his now empty pantry. Ellie was going to go and check on Bilbo when Kili tugged on her arm and led her to a seat in between himself and Ori.

Food was being tossed in every direction, everyone was yelling and it was complete chaos. But, it would be impossible to find a happier group of people - _dwarves-_ at this point in time. Everyone around the table had a smile on their face and cheer in their voice. It was impossible not to find it contagious. Without even realising Ellie was joining in their happy celebration, Fili had handed her a drink when he was walking up and down the table.

Suddenly every dwarf had put their drinks together and then began to chug them down without taking time to breath, spilling some of the contents of their drinks as they went. Ellie, on the other hand, decided to take regular sips of her drink. The moment they had finished their drinks all the dwarves began belching and laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth. Ori was by far the loudest and Ellie had to try and stop herself from laughing at the others and the shocked look on their faces. But, it did not take long for the others to begin cheering for the younger dwarf.

Her ears then caught the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly, it was Dori (one of the dwarves that hadn't introduced themselves to her) he had a disapproving look on his face that was directed straight at Ori. "Are you all forgetting we are in the company of a lady?" Dori reminded everyone of her presence and all eyes were suddenly on Ellie. She could feel her face heating up and she knew she was probably as red as a tomato. Ellie felt Ori sit down beside her again, she could tell he was just as embarrassed as she was. Ellie could see his cheeks had turned a little red, she felt sorry for him, straight after his moment of glory he was so deflated. Ellie felt like she had taken his small victory from him.

Everyone was quiet for a long time, this had been a day full of awkward silences, but it was time for Ellie to stop this one. She began to let out a small giggle "it's alright Ori, trusted me I have heard a lot worse," she told him with a smile on her face. "To tell you the truth I think their all just upset that you beat them" she whispered to him, but loud enough that some of the other dwarves would hear. This one comment got them all arguing and yelling again and before Ellie knew what was happening they were having another go to see if anyone could beat Ori.

Bofur began to pour out drinks for everyone and some of the others started passing them around the table. Everything was back to normal. Ellie caught Gandalf smiling at her and she gave him a quick nod. "Thank you, Miss" Ori whispered in his timid voice, making sure no one would hear.

"Your welcome, and you know you can just call me Ellie." Ori gave her a huge friendly smile, _he is so adorable, out of all the dwarves he has to be the sweetest and most kind hearted_ she thought. While most of the other dwarves gave her suspicious looks and didn't really want to be around her, Ori was happy to have a conversation with Ellie, he may not have been the most confident dwarf but he was willing to give others a chance when the rest of his kind would not. Right now Ori and Kili were the only two dwarves that didn't look at her as if she didn't belong, the two young dwarves were open and friendly, they made her comfortable and throughout the rest of the meal (food fight) she spoke to them.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating, they all started to do their own thing. With some dwarves deciding to stay sitting at the table, talking, and others roaming the halls of Bag End. In the distance Ellie could hear Bilbo complaining to Gandalf about the dwarves and the mess they had made to his home.

Ellie couldn't blame him, his once tidy home was all but forgotten. If he was to clean this all himself it would take days. But, thankfully she knew he was about to get some help.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked Bilbo in that innocent voice of his. The next thing Ellie saw was Fili grabbing the plate from Ori's hand and tossing it to his brother. Who then threw the plate into the kitchen, automatically Bilbo started to panic and told them to stop. However, this just led to the rest of the dwarves thumping a little tune and using the cutlery to do so.

"And could you not do that you'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, do you hear that, lads? He say we'll blunt the knifes." Bofur said, all the dwarves that were sitting at the table began to smile and then Kili began to sing.

"Blunt the knifes and bend the forks." He sang cheerfully as he threw Bilbo's plates into the kitchen.

Then Fili joined in "smash the bottles and burn the corks!"

By then everyone was singing, in time. "Chip the glasses and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat,

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on ever door!" Ellie got up and followed the dwarves as they sang and danced. Then out f no where Kili pulled her into a wild dance which involved spinning her around a handful of times. She could feel herself getting dizzy. But, even with her feeling light headed Ellie was as happy as a girl could be. In a short space of time these dwarves had made her forget about her problems, even if it was only for a little while.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole,

When you're finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

As the song came to a close with the line "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Kili spun Ellie around one final time and then dropped her into a low dip. He had a flirty look on his face again. But, Ellie couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed. In this one moment she was happy and felt free. Ellie gave Kili a large grin as he helped her back onto her feet.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" A loud knocking came from the front door and everyone went quiet.

"He is here" Gandalf said in a low voice, and Ellie knew exactly who _he_ was.

* * *

 **So yet another chapter for you all, Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Hope the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf still sound like themselves I am trying to make them sound as believable as possible, but tell me if their not.**

 **As usual please tell me what you think, I love reading your comments.** **Meeting Thorin next, can't wait.**

 **Until next time everyone :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Long Awaited Gathering

The day had grown dark and night had now fallen upon the Shire. By this time most of the Hobbit's residing in the Shire were in their homes preparing for bed. It was such a different pace of life compared to what Thorin was use to. Everything was so calm, quiet and peaceful. These people did not know true fear, they lived their lives without knowing the real dangerous of the world. Thorin knew he thought these people weak and he could not figure out why Gandalf would suggest a Hobbit of all things to join him and his kin on their quest. Yet here he was wondering the streets trying to find the home of this so called burglar.

He had already lost his way, twice, and for the life of him could not find what he was looking for. The wizard had gave him directions but now they made no sense. So he was left retracing his steps and then walking in circles.

But in the end he found the _burglars_ home. At the top of the hill, with its large, green, door and well kept garden. Upon the door was a small mark that glowed with a light tinge of blue. It was so small that only those that knew it would be there would notice it.

If the mark had not been a big enough clue the noise from within would surely have told him he had found the right place. Thorin could hear his kin and friends, they sounded like they were enjoying themselves. _Something they did not do often_ he thought as he reached the door. From the sounds within he could tell they were all singing.

Thorin raised his fists about to knock on the door when he thought better of it. _Let them enjoy this moment_ he told himself with a sad smile _if they know I am here they will only stop._ Thorin didn't want to take away the joy his company were feeling at this moment in time. It was not like they were going to have chances like this when they were on the road.

Besides, Thorin was enjoying the cheerful tune and did not want it to end, it was very rare for him to witness such an event. After all, he was a leader. When other dwarves saw him (outside his kin) they became serious and go back to work, in front of him there was no time for cheer and happiness. He was their stoic leader, most probably thought he had no time for feelings such as joy.

There singing had only grown louder over these fleeting few minutes. As Thorin was lost in his thoughts he noticed a small window that he could observe this moment of happiness. Making sure that no one would spot him Thorin took a chance to glance through the small window. He could see some of the company and more importantly his nephews _good_ he thought _they made it._ He could see Fili's golden hair as he stood singing along with a mug of ale in his hand and Kili's unmistakable mop of brown hair that was currently (more) wild that usual, from spinning around and dancing.

It was then that Thorin's eyes caught sight of something he did not expect. _A female_ he only had a quick glance at her and then she was gone but there was no denying, there was someone here for their meeting that should not have been there.

With the song finally over Thorin raised his fist again and this time he knocked on the round, green, door. Wanting to find out what was going on.

* * *

All the dwarves silently made their way towards the front door of Bag End. Ellie could easily see that Bilbo was as confused as ever _this night hasn't been easy for him_ Ellie gave him a reassuring smile and headed to the front door with everyone else. She knew exactly who was standing there, after all there was only one person it could be. _Thorin Oakenshield._ He had arrived and now Ellie was feeling a little self concious, she already knew that Thorin would not like Bilbo (for a while anyway) she didn't want to think about what he would say when he saw her.

As Gandalf opened the round door, for the final time that night, Ellie caught her first glimpse of Thorin. He had a look of authority that no other dwarf in the room could possess. Like every character she had met so far he looked the way he did in the movies. With his dark hair, that had small hints of grey and his piercing blue eyes he was everything that she had ever imagined. Ellie could feel the red blush that was making its way to her cheeks, she couldn't deny he was good looking but soon he would open his mouth and start talking. _At least he's going to eventually be nice to Bilbo_ she told herself.

"Gandalf," Thorin said glancing up at the wizard as he entered Bag End "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all if it had not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo questioned, sounding completely confused "there is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago."

"There is a mark, I put it there myself." Gandalf told Bilbo as Thorin strode into Bag End acknowledging the members of his company and giving his nephews a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The moment Thorin entered Bag End Ellie noticed some of the dwarves giving him small bows or at least a nod of their head in respect. "Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf gestured to Ellie's Hobbit friend "allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the Hobbit?" Thorin questioned, not looking very impressed. Taking a step closer to Bilbo and towering over the tiny Hobbit. _Honestly_ Ellie sighed internally, if she didn't know this story she probably would hate Thorin right now. That being said she could feel a small bubble of anger in the pit of her stomach towards the leader of the company _there is no need to be mean to him_ she thought.

"Tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked with an amused smirk on his face as he circled Bilbo like he was a vulture about to grab its prey. _Sometimes he's too confident for his own good_ Ellie concluded.

"Pardon me!" Bilbo said with a little squeak in his voice. His look of confusion had only grown since the dwarves leader entered his home.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He asked, as he finished circling Bilbo and sizing him up. Ellie could feel that simple little bubble of anger increase as it started to feel like her stomach was boiling with anger. _Git!_

"Well I do have some skill a conkers, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo replied, trying to sound confident.

"Thought as much" Thorin smirked again, knowing that he had won. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." All of the company began to laugh and Ellie could see her friend physically deflate before her eyes. _Not funny_ she thought to herself in anger _they ate all his food, the least they can do is show him some respect._ Being there at that very moment was very different from watching the movies or reading the book. She was there with these characters and Bilbo had spent his day trying to help her. Ellie thought it was high time to do him a favour, and that's when Ellie decided to speak up.

"You know you should never judge a book by its cover." She said loud enough that everyone would hear her from behind Bombur. The exact time those words left her mouth the room went quiet.

* * *

Thorin had started to believe he had imagined the female form dancing with Kili. That is until she finally spoke up.

"You know you should never judge a book by its cover." A very proper voice called out from the back of the hallway. All the dwarves froze as the female voice spoke up, each and everyone wearing a look of shock on their face. All eyes turned to face the strangely dressed female -that had previously been standing behind Bombur- Thorin had never seen a woman dressed the way she was in all his life. Her trousers were far too short and were made of a strange material that Thorin could not name. _Does this woman have no sense of modesty?_

Thorin walked to the back of the hall, looking down his nose and the young woman standing before him. She was as short as the Hobbit, but Thorin could tell she was not one of their own. She had light, brown, hair that she wore in a bun (that looked more like a birds nest) and had bright, green, eyes. Thorin circled her a few times, trying to size her up. He had always considered himself an excellent judge of character. But, he honestly did not know what to think of her.

He could not describe it. But, it was like she was giving of some sort of strange aura. One that he could not figure out at first glance.

"And who is this?" Thorin asked, with his voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned to the wizard and then said "Gandalf you did not mention your _burglar_ had a wife." At this comment both the Hobbit and woman started stuttering and both of their faces were flushed a brilliant colour of red.

"I'm not his wife," the woman said "why do people keep thinking that?" she said in a low voice. For some strange reason Thorin felt happy to know that this woman was not married but he thought nothing of it as the wizard began to speak.

"Ah -yes- this is Miss Ellie Vaughan." Gandalf informed everyone in the room "shall we all go and sit down and then we can explain?" He said gesturing to the woman. Thorin gave a nod of approval and all of his company went to sit down _this better be good._

* * *

As everyone was sitting down Ellie had started to regret opening her big mouth. She could feel all eyes on her and the majority of the dwarves were glaring at her. _Great so much for trying to make them like you!_

"Care to explain, Gandalf?" Thorin asked as he looked at Ellie as Bilbo placed a bowl of soup in font of him.

"Ah -well- as I have already informed you all this is Miss Ellie, she shall be joining us for now." Gandalf informed a very silent table, it was honestly unsettling. _This isn't going to be good_ Ellie thought, when she spoke to Gandalf earlier she had guessed that he would have her join them, until he could help her get home.

The table stayed quiet for a long time before the room was filled with the sounds of yelling and protest. At that moment all Ellie wanted to do was hide in the shadows and pretend like she was not there. She had known that the dwarves would not be pleased. But the way they were acting was worse than she had imagined. All the older dwarves were up in arms about Ellie joining them. However, over all the noise, Ellie could hear Kili defending her and she couldn't help but smile. As her eyes scanned the room Ellie noticed Fili, Ori, Bofur and Balin remained quiet.

"Silence!" Gandalf yelled over the top of every other voice "Miss Ellie is in need of assistance and I have agreed to help her. Now, if you wish to know all the details I shall allow Miss Ellie to tell you the information she thinks you should know." He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Everyone was quiet -yet again- but no one spoke against the wizard. Out of the corner of her eye Ellie could see Thorin and Dwalin giving her dark glares. _Well their not happy._

"Very well Gandalf," Balin said breaking the silence. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked Thorin, changing the subject "did they all come?"

"I do not see why we should have to discus our private meeting in front of a complete stranger," Thorin said, still not willing to give Ellie a chance. Ellie heard Gandalf let out a loud sigh but Balin was the one to speak up for her.

"Thorin, I agree this," he gestured to Ellie with his right hand "has been unexpected. But, we cannot turn away someone that is in need. If it bothers you all so much I shall write up a contract for the lass. She will not be able to discuss any knowledge that she learns with anyone that is not within the company. Now Ered Luin? Did they come?"

"Aye envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered looking down at his half full bowl of soup, grunting his answer. All the dwarves became engrossed in what their leader was saying and -thankfully- stopped glaring at Ellie as she stood behind Gandalf. All the dwarves let out small cheers of joy at the new knowledge from their leader.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin cut in "Is Dain with us?" He asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin told everyone with a sigh, looking a little drained.

"Your going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from the back ground, still not sure what was going on.

"Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" Gandalf said to the little Hobbit. Who automatically went to get a candle."Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a signal solitary peak" Gandalf told everyone as he pulled out a map that Ellie had seen countless times before.

"The lonely mountain?" Bilbo asked as he looked at the map, tilting his head to read it properly. Ellie could't help but think Bilbo was adorable with that silly, child like, confused face.

"Aye," Gloin's booming voice answered "Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time!"

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the rein of the beast will end!" Oin told the table. Ellie found it strange being with them. She did love being able to watch this scene come to life right before her eyes but, it was still strange. For Ellie this was like déjà vu. But, for the dwarves, this was their first ever meeting, this was real. A small part of Ellie was still struggling to get her head around the whole situation. But, she stood her ground. If she was right she knew how this conversation would end. She wanted to stay for Bilbo.

As she snapped out of her thoughts she realised that Ori was yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksey!" Ellie couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Ori's outburst. But, she stopped the minute Thorin's eyes made contact with her and gave her a dark glare.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best -nor brightest." It took a few seconds for all of the company to understand what Balin just said but when they did it started them all shouting again.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters! All of us! Too the last dwarf!" Fili said banging his fist off the table.

Then Kili added "and your forgetting we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of Dragons in his time!"

At that Gandalf stuttered "W-w-well now I-I-I wouldn't say that."

"How many then?" Dori asked quickly.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"How many Dragons have you killed?" Dori asked as if it was an everyday question. Not having an answer Gandalf began to choke on the smoke from his pipe.

"Go on give us a number!" Dori shouted and then this led to yet another shouting match. With Ellie unable to make out a word any of the dwarves were now saying. _This never felt as bad when I watched the films_ she sighed to herself.

But thankfully the yelling did not last long. For Thorin got on his feet and bellowed at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years, eyes look east look east to the mountain. Assessing, wondering, weighing the risks. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seizes this chance to take back Erebor? Du bekar! Du bekar!"

It was funny to see just how quickly Thorin could change a situation with just a few words. All the dwarves were cheering for him. This was the Thorin liked, she had always liked his character, when he wasn't being a jackass to poor Bilbo.

"You forget the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain." Balin said dampening everyone's happy mood.

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true." Gandalf told him as he made a strangely shaped key appear out of thin air.

"How came you by this?" Thorin barely managed to whisper as shock took over.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf told Thorin as he handed him the key.

"If there is a key -there must be a door." Fili said, _stating the obvious_ Ellie smiled.

Gandalf gave a quick nod in Fili's direction before saying "these ruins speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili said with an excited look on his face, like he was a child in a toy store and he was allowed to get anything he wanted.

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gandalf sighed "the answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage." His eyes locked with Bilbo's for a fleeting second "but if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done!"

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori said, as if everything now finally made sense.

"Hmm -a good one too. An expert I would imagine!" Bilbo said adding into the conversation. Ellie watched as the dwarves asked if Bilbo was an "expert." Which he denied fully, saying that he had never stolen a thing in his life.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said looking Thorin in the eye. Balin's statement then led to his brother saying.

"Aye the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight or fend for themselves." Looking at Bilbo and then glaring at Ellie. She suddenly found the floor very interesting as all the dwarves started shouting and fighting once again.

But, Gandalf did not allow this argument to last very long, as a black shadow swallowed the room. In a booming voice he yelled "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is! Hobbit's are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the Dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to fine the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including himself." Ellie could see the complete look of shock on Bilbo's face, but she knew that Gandalf was right. Bilbo was capable of so much all he had to do was take a leap of faith "you must trust me on this. Furthermore, the girl shall not be a problem I plan on helping her find a way home as soon as possible."

"Very well we will do it your way, give him our contract." Thorin grudgingly agreed and made Balin give Bilbo the longest contract Ellie had ever seen.

"It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remunerations, funeral arrangements so forth ."

"Funeral arrangements!?" Bilbo squeaked.

Ellie saw Thorin lean towards Gandalf and have a brief discussion as Bilbo read the contact out loud. This was what Ellie had been waiting for she had been thinking of a way to repay Bilbo and stopping him from hitting the floor like a tone of bricks seemed like the least she could do.

"Incineration?"

"Oh, aye he'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur told him in a that cheerful voice of his. Ellie decided to move and stand beside Bilbo as he started breathing heavily.

Think furnace with wings!" _Honestly, I don't know why Bofur thinks this is helpful!_ "flash of light, searing pain then -poof- your nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Bilbo managed to straighten himself for a fraction of a second before saying "nope." His body flew to the ground at top speed but Ellie was able to catch him just in time.

"Oh very helpful Bofur!"

"Sorry," he replied "didn't mean to scare him."

All the dwarves started talking amongst themselves completely ignoring the fact that Bilbo was lying, passed out in Ellie's arms. "Excuse me," Ellie said getting their attention "but Bilbo's a lot heavier than he looks."

"Ah allow me my dear." Gandalf said as he got a hold of Bilbo and took him to sit down in another room. All the dwarves went back to talking to each other and most headed to Bilbo's living room. But, Ellie made her way to the kitchen instead. She put the kettle on to boil and then set to work making tea. _The solution to everything_ she laughed at the thought, something her mother always said. If something bad ever happened the first thing she would do was make tea to calm the person down. _Guess it's the strangest things that stay with you._

It didn't take Ellie long to finish making Bilbo a cup of tea "what are you doing?" Thorin asked her. Ellie jumped as she turned around to face him.

"I made Bilbo some tea, I think he might need it."

"Hmm -you care for the hafling?"

"He's not half anything! And yes, I do care for him. He's my friend," Ellie told him with as much courage as she could muster. "The only one I have," she sighed under her breath, not realising she had spoke out loud. "Anyway," she shook her head and put on a smile "I should get this to Bilbo."

* * *

Ellie left the steaming, hot, cup of tea right next to Bilbo as he spoke with Gandalf, she didn't want to interrupt their conversation. She didn't feel like it was her place, the story she knew was going the way it should so she didn't see a reason to worry. _Bilbo will eventually come round_ she told herself as she wandered the halls of Bag End.

Ellie didn't know what to do with herself all the dwarves were doing their own thing and were either not paying her any attention or glaring at her with fierce eyes, to be honest she preferred the first one.

She just left them to their own devices and went in search for her bag and when she found it she went into the living room and set herself back to work writing and drawing. "What are you doing?" Kili asked as he threw himself on the seat next to her.

"Nothing!" She said pulling the book close to her chest.

"Fine then don't tell me!" Kili said with a cheeky smirk that Ellie did not trust and for good reason. For the next minute she felt her notebook slipping out of her grasp. _Fili!_ "Hey give that back!" She said trying to snatch her book back "I need that!"

"Why?" Fili and Kili said at the same time.

"None of your business!" She told the pair that wore the same identical grin as they began looking thought the pages.

Thankfully they seemed more interested in the drawings and not what she had written. For the next thing Fili said was "you are quite talented at drawing."

"Thank you" Ellie said as she felt her face turning red "now can I have my notebook back -please?" She added hoping that being polite would get her precious notebook back.

Fili gently handed her book back with a sincere smile. "Your writing is strange!" Kili told her, which earned an elbow in the ribs from his older brother. "Sorry," Kili said quickly "I didn't mean to offended you or anything."

"You didn't," she told him with a kind smile "I know I'm -well- different."

"You can say that again!" Kili told her. Ellie just laughed at the comment as she noticed all the dwarves pouring into the room. Ellie saw Thorin walk up to the fire place and then light his pipe. _All the dwarves are here_ she regarded. _The song!_ She realised as the dwarves started humming in time, _how could I forget about this?_

It was Thorin that began the singing, in his deep, baritone voice.

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,

to dungeons deep and caverns old.

We must away ere break of day,

to find our long forgotten gold."

Suddenly it was not just Thorin singing but all the dwarves. Ellie could feel the emotion from the song take over the whole room. She didn't even notice that she was crying until the tears were running down her cheeks, but the moment she noticed she quickly wiped them away hoping no one seen anything.

"The pines were roaring on the height,

the winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light."

* * *

 **So here's another chapter hope you all liked it. A lot actually happened in this chapter and I just wanted to ask if you would all prefer longer chapters like this or would you rather have them shorter. Personally I prefer the longer chapters but I was just wondering.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this and you even got a bit of Thorin POV. This actually leads me to another question would you guy like to here from other character and their POV or would you rather I stick with Thorin and Ellie?**

 **Would really love to hear what you all think and as always please tell me your thoughts. Thanks again everyone and until next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

 **Before we start I just want to say a thank you to everyone that has chosen to follow or favourite my story and I also want to say thank you to everyone that left comments on the last chapter. Just to let everyone know I have come to the decision that the story will be told from mainly Ellie's and Thorin's POV. However there will be time when you will hear from other characters because they will probably have information that will help the story move forward.**

 **Anyway here's another chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Journey Begins

It was beautiful morning when Ellie began to stir. She had fallen asleep on the sofa with a warm blanket wrapped around her body. Everything was peaceful and she was enjoying the tranquillity of the moment. She planned on staying there until someone else woke up but then she heard it. A chorus of loud snoring. _What the hell?_

Then her eyes snapped open and she remembered everything about the previous day. _The book. Middle Earth. Hobbits, dwarves and wizards!_ Everything suddenly clicked back into place. Her sleep had been so blissfully peaceful that all her worries and cares had been forgotten. Ellie began to remember falling asleep just after the dwarves had sang their song, the tune had lulled her to sleep.

As she pushed herself up and sat up properly -stretching as she went and working the knots out of her back with gentle "pops"- she realised that she was the only one awake. The sun was slowly on the rise and the sky was tinged with slight tinges of pink. If it wasn't for the snoring the morning would be divine. She thought about lying back down until someone else woke up but the volume of snoring was keeping her awake. So with no other options she got up and went to get washed.

Bilbo had given her a small tour of his home the previous day so she knew how to get to his bathroom. When she entered the bathroom she thought that a bomb had landed and destroyed the whole bathroom. She pitted poor Bilbo or whatever poor Hobbit that would have to brave cleaning this room, it really wasn't pretty. The whole room stunk and Bilbo's belongings were scattered everywhere.

Ellie decided not to think about the mess and get on with what she came to do. Which was clean herself up before they had to hit the road. _At least the company won't get angry with me for wasting their time_ she smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had to laugh at her reflection -she was a mess- with her panda eyes, flaky foundation and her hair looking like a she had been dragged through bush, her messy bun had fallen apart.

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and managed to tame the disaster as much as possible, instead of tying her hair in a messy bun she made the choice to wear her long hair in a high ponytail. Then she began to run some warm water to clean her face. Taking off her make up was an easy task because she didn't wear that much. But, she really hated how she looked without it. Her skin was very pale and her cheeks were red and had a few spots here and there.

However, Ellie made the choice not to care. After all it wasn't like women in Middle Earth walked around covered in make up. So it could have been worse. But, like any young woman or female in general, her spots did make her self-conscious. She was far from perfect but for now she would have to do.

She suddenly heard some movement on the opposite side of the door. _Looks like some of the dwarves are up now._

* * *

It was now finally morning when Thorin woke up -for the sixth time, not that he would tell anyone that- and a few others were beginning to stir. All the dwarves had opted to stay in the living room while Gandalf slept in the study on a rather large arm chair. Thorin could see that Balin, Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur were already awake and from what he could hear they were in the kitchen.

The rest of the company were still sleeping peacefully especially his nephews. Both curled up on the floor on next to an empty arm chair. From his memory he vaguely remember the girl had fallen asleep there. But now she was gone. _Good_ _riddance_ he thought as he went to the kitchen where the four awake members of his company where.

Both Balin and Dwalin were sitting at the table as Bofur and Bombur were frying bacon. Dwalin was the first to notice his arrival and greeted him with a simple grunt, which Thorin returned.

This got everyone's attention and Bofur and Bombur quickly gave him a friendly good morning and then went back to work. Balin thankfully made eye contact when he said "good morning, laddie!" After all these years Balin stilled called him that, not that it really bothered him. "Anyone else awake yet?" he asked just to make conversation.

"Not from the company, no. Master Gandalf -however- left not long ago to make some extra arrangement for our leaving. I think he was going to try and get some items for Miss Ellie, but I highly doubt he will get everything in the shire for the girl. We might be better off going into Bree."

Thorin simply acknowledged this information with another grunt. _This girl is more trouble than she is worth_ he thought with displeasure.

"Oh stop looking like you have both been crushed by Mahal's hammer! I know this situation is not ideal but if she needs help we cannot turn her away. You two should know better than most." The last words stung and Thorin knew that was what Balin wanted.

"It doesn't mean we have to like it." Dwalin said voicing Thorin's very thoughts "we don't know anything about this girl! For all we know Gandalf has let a spy fall into our ranks and doesn't seem to give a damn!"

Thorin could already could feel the brotherly argument that was about to explode when Bofur placed a three plates of bacon in front of each of them. Thorin gave him a nod of thanks and the sat down beside Dwalin. Everything was quiet for a while -with only Bofur humming a merry tune- how someone could be so cheerful first thing in the morning Thorin would never know. The smell of bacon had completely taken over the air and if Thorin knew friends and kin as well as he thought he did they would all be joining them soon.

So for what little time was left Thorin planned on enjoying the peace. That is until Balin spoke "morning lass," he said with a fatherly smile on his face. That was when Thorin turned to see the girl.

* * *

Ellie could smell the freshly made bacon that was making her stomach growl. She carefully followed the smell to its main source. The kitchen. Ellie was about to enter the room when she heard someone humming a lively, happy, tune. _Bofur_ out of all the dwarves she couldn't think of anyone else that would be this happy in the morning _well perhaps Kili_ but Ellie had fun imagining Dwalin being bright and happy at the very early hours of the morning.

Even though there was only the sound of Bofur's cheery humming and the sound of bacon frying Ellie could tell there were more people in the room. She didn't just want to walk in live she belonged, because deep down she knew she did not. But she knew she could not just stay standing by the door like an idiot, besides more company members would be awake soon and someone was bound to see her.

Ellie made the choice to try and see who was currently awake and in the kitchen. She quickly peaked her head around the doorway hoping that no one would notice, but stealth had never been her strong suit, she was clumsy even when she was trying to be careful.

"Morning lass," Balin said to her, Ellie thought she had been quick enough that no one would notice her, but she had not been quick enough. Balin's words had also made everyone in the room realise she was awake. _Well no point in hiding now_ Ellie moved to where they would all be able to see her. So far five dwarves were awake and two of them were Thorin and Dwalin. _Great the two dwarves that like me the most_ she thought sarcastically.

"How are you this morning lass? Do you want something to eat?" Balin asked her, to which she gave a silent nod. Ellie quickly walked over and sat beside Balin, no sooner had she sat down and suddenly Bofur was placing a plate of crispy bacon in front of her.

"Thank you," she muttered.

Bofur gave her a wide grin "your welcome lass, did ya sleep well?"

"Yes, very!" She gave as a quick reply. Ellie could feel an awkward silence fall upon the room, not to mention the fact that both Thorin and Dwalin were staring at her. _Honestly if looks could kill!_

But thankfully the silence did not last for long. For, both Fili and Kili were both awake. They appeared in the kitchen as quick as a flash and the first words that left Kili's mouth was "we could smell food!"

Ellie could not hold back her giggles at Kili's excited look on his face. He looked like he had been told Christmas had come early. "Here you go lads," Bofur said handing them both a plate "eat it before it gets cold, and that goes for you as well missy!" He said pointing a finger in her direction.

Ellie decided to dig into her meal, not wanting to make Bofur angry. As for Fili and Kili, well they did not even need to sit down to start eating. The moment their plates were in their hands they were scoffing down each and every slice of bacon Bofur had offered them. However, both did sit down after a quick glare from their uncle.

"Morning Ellie!" Kili said happily as he sat down by her side. Ellie really couldn't help but hate him at that moment, she had never been a morning person. Back home it was her little sister that was the morning person. Ellie didn't mind having to get up early -if it was important- but being happy? _It's just not normal!_

But, those thoughts aside, Ellie gave him her best smile and offered him a good morning in return. The next thing she knew she was having a pleasant conversation with the young dwarf, as the rest spoke in low voices about this and that.

However, something Kili said threw her off guard. "Your face looks different?" he said as more of question than a statement. This got everyone's attention -yet again- but Ellie just ignored all the strange looks she was getting. It took her a while to figure out what Kili meant but when she finally understood what Kili said she couldn't help but laugh.

She laughed so much that her sides began to hurt and she could feel tears stinging her eyes. When she finally managed to compose herself and have a good look at the people that were sitting with her, she had to stop herself from having another fit of laughter. They were all looking at her like she had gone insane and she didn't blame them.

"Sorry," Ellie said "it just took me a bit to figure out what you were talking about. Yesterday I was wearing something called make-up. I took it off when I got up this morning, that's why I look paler. It's just something that women from where I am from wear on their face." She explained simply however she could tell she had lost them a bit.

"And where exactly, are you from?" A very proper voice asked from behind her. It was Dori. _Great! It looks like the rest of the company are awake._ They were all making their way into the kitchen, that suddenly seemed smaller than it did a minute ago.

"Well -um- you see... I -um," Ellie had no idea where to start she had a feeling that the dwarves were not going to believe her a s easily as Bilbo and Gandalf. As she tried to think of a way to start her story all the dwarves started bickering. The volume level was rising and rising. It would not take them long to wake thee whole Shire if they kept going.

* * *

Thorin was about to stand up and silence his company when someone else did it for him. "All right!" The girl whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear "I'll tell you everything -that I can- but the truth is I don't know all the facts."

 _That got them all quiet_ he thought in surprise. The girl hadn't even raised her voice and she managed to get thirteen very loud and stubborn dwarves to be quiet without any effort.

The girl began to tell his company her story. About her home world known as e _arth_? A story that involved a _simple_ _trip_ to a book store, that ended with a strange book causing her to end up in Middle Earth. It made no sense to him, he would not deny that, but another world could not be possible! _Could it?_

"I know that my story is strange and I wouldn't blame any of you if you did not believe me. If someone told me that story I would't believe it, but I am asking you to trust me," she paused as a single tear rolled down her face, one that she quickly removed any evidence of. "Please?" She asked in a silent whisper.

Thorin did not know what to think any more, this girl was a conundrum and Thorin had no idea where to begin in solving her. He did not trust people easily but he usually knew what to think of them. But for now he would just have to go along with things, Gandalf would never allow him to abandon this girl and something told him his youngest nephew would not be pleased with him. In a short space of time Kili had grown attached to her, but Kili had always been like that with anyone he met. He was able to get along with most people, something that not many dwarves were good at, in fact Thorin had only ever known one other dwarf that could make friends so easily. _Frerin_ his brother Kili had always had similarities with the uncle he never got to meet.

"Lass," Balin broke the silence "while I do not believe any in this room can begin to understand your -situation. We will try and help in any way we can." There was a murmur of replies around the table -some louder than others- but each agreeing in the end to help the lost girl. After all she was not the only one a long way from home.

* * *

After breakfast everyone packed up and got ready to leave, it didn't actually take the company that long. Ellie had to admit it they were efficient. They even managed to clean up some of their mess. Balin had informed her that they were going to meet up with Gandalf at the Green Dragon. Apparently he was going to see if he could get some extra supplies, but to be honest Ellie would be surprised if anyone was up at this time in the morning, after all the sun had only made an appearance possibly just over an hour ago.

"Lass," Balin said walking through the living room to talk to her with a long piece of old, parchment in his hands. "We need you to sign this." He said handing over the piece of parchment.

Ellie opened it and looked at the beautiful, elegant, handwriting. _Why can't my writing look this nice_ she asked herself _this almost looks like a work of art._ It was clear that even though Balin had only a short space of time to write this contract he had taken his time and made sure it was correct. "So what am I signing exactly?" She asked giving the old dwarf a smile.

"Simple stuff really. Just that you will not divulge any information you may or may not learn about anyone in the company while travelling with us. That you will keep our secrets safe even when our paths go in opposite directions and that while you are with us you will help out with different tasks. Furthermore, you will follow our rules, if you are not from our world it is probably for the best, right now you probably do not understand the dangers of our world."

 _If only_ Ellie thought to herself as Balin handed over a beautiful, feather, quill for her to sign the contract. With no more questions Ellie did not hesitate to sign the piece of paper offered. "There you go!" She gave him back the now signed contracted with a genuine smile on her face. Ellie was not going deny the fact that now the journey was so close to the beginning she was getting excited. This had been a story she had lived through a thousand time, as a child -on several occasion- she had single handedly taken down Smaug. Something told her that would not happen this time around, this was the real deal.

"Welcome to the company lass."Balin said to her with that fatherly smile of his face.

After that time rushed passed her, as the dwarves got themselves ready Ellie sat in Bilbo's study for the final time. Even though she had only spent a short time in this home, she knew she was going to miss it, this room especially. She had always found comfort in books and this room just made her feel safe. As she waited patiently for someone to call for her she got an idea. One she saw no harm in.

Quickly she pulled a piece of paper from her notebook and began to scribble a simple note. Something for Bilbo, a thank you. Ellie didn't have anything to offer him but the least she could do was say "thank you" for everything he had done. She planned to leave her letter with the contract, a place that Bilbo would definitely find it.

"Ellie, it's time to go!" Kili told her from the doorway practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ellie looked at Kili and gave him a quick nod as she turned to sign her short letter.

"Lets go then!"

* * *

The company met Gandalf outside the Green Dragon, it was still early in the morning but there were a few Hobbits that were up and about with bright smiles on their round faces.

Gandalf stood with a handful of ponies and one single horse. "Ah, good looks like we are ready. Where's Bilbo?" He asked with confusion in his voice.

"The Hobbit will not come." Thorin almost spat in disgust "you made the wrong choice Gandalf, we saw no point in waking him. He is not suited to the world out side the Shire."

With that everyone started to attach their bags the the ponies and saddle up. Ellie could see that Gandalf was not impressed with the dwarf leaders words, it was written all over his face. But, somehow he managed to not say anything, he merely muttered under his breath about "the stubbornness of dwarves." Then went to prepare his own horse.

"Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!" She suddenly heard Kili call "come on you can ride with me!" He said excitedly with a childish smile on his face.

Ellie waked over to join the friendly dwarf when a voice stopped her with one simple word "no!" Ellie whipped her head around to see Thorin staring at them and he did not look happy, but then again he rarely did. "She will ride up front with either Balin, Dwalin or myself. She is still new to our company and we do not know if we can truly trust her."

"But she signed the contract! Balin said so!" Kili whined.

"Enough Kili!" Thorin said turning and walking to his own pony. Ellie turned and gave Kili a friendly smile, she could tell by the look on his face that Thorin's words had hurt him. He looked like a wounded puppy.

"Hey," she said getting his attention "we an always talk later." Ellie told him with a smile on her face.

"Very well then!" The bight look he wore constantly returned once more as he easily tossed himself on his pony. _Crap!_ she suddenly thought _I don't know how to ride._ Ellie could physically feel the colour drain from her face as she slowly approached the three dwarves at the start of the line. _Okay Ellie just breath, it's not your fault that you can't ride a horse -pony._

"You ready lass?" Balin asked when he saw her, Ellie wanted to say something, anything but suddenly fear had taken over her and she could not find the strength to speak. "Lass!" Balin said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "what's the matter?" He asked gently.

"P-pony," she managed to stutter which only confused Balin more.

"Aye lass it's just a pony, what's wrong?"

"Um," she shook herself trying to snap herself back to reality. "I-I can't ride," she managed to blurt out feeling stupid at the sudden fear that had taken over her. Ellie could feel her cheeks growing warm even though she knew her face was still pale white. She didn't dare look Balin in the eye, or anyone for that matter, but suddenly she felt a ruff, old, hand take hold of her own. Looking Balin gave her a sincere smile.

"It's alright lass, you can ride with me. It will be fine." Balin told her gently guiding her to his own pony. It took her a while before she managed to find the courage to mount the animal and when Balin followed after her she quickly grabbed his waist and planned on not letting go. As the pony began to move forward she knew her arms had tightened around the older dwarf.

No one really spoke for a while and was quiet happy to follow their example, besides she was more focused on not being sick. But the silence did not last forever slowly the dwarves began talking about Bilbo and if there was a chance he would show up. However, Balin decided to talk to her about something else "so lass, tell me the truth. Is it you can't ride or is it that fear something else?"

Ellie could sense Thorin, Dwalin and Gandalf listening to what they were saying but she really couldn't find it in her to care. "I-I can't ride, that part is t-tr-true. Where I'm f-f-from we don't really ne-need to ride to g-get any-anywhere." She stuttered with shaky breaths. "But, w-when I-I was a child I-I was t-thrown of a h-horse. I-It was an a-accident but I b-broke m-m-my arm and never t-tried to ride again." It had been so long ago but Ellie still had a fear that it would happen again. She was lucky if she was six at the time, she couldn't really remember what happened all she remember was the horse she was riding got spooked and the next thing she knew she was on the ground in pain, with a broken arm and split head.

"Well your fear makes sense," Balin said "happened to me a few times can give you quite a scare. But, you should never allow that fear to stop you."

"Hey," Nori said riding alongside Balin "we are taking bets, to see who thinks the Hobbit will show. Any of you gents want in?" He asked then his eyes found me and her asked "or you my lady?"

Ellie simply shook her head but Gandalf said he would put his money on Bilbo showing up however, both Thorin and Dwalin bet that he wouldn't show. _They really didn't have any faith in him._ Balin was the only one left and Ellie could tell by his silence that he did not know what to say. "Put money on him showing up." she said in a rush, without taking a breath. Balin turned and gave her a strange look but she quickly said "I have faith in him h-he w-w-will show!"

"And what makes you think that?" Thorin asked with a note of superiority.

"C-call it female intuition." She said quickly as she felt her stomach lurch when their pony decided to toss its head back.

"You could always place your own bet lass." Nori told her but Ellie just shook her head.

"Can't. No money. Not from this w-world." Nori look a little confused by this but did not say anything. In the end Balin took her advice and placed his money on Bilbo. Ellie was happy that Balin had took her advice, for if the story was correct Bilbo would catch up with them soon.

"You'll regret that." Dwalin said in that ruff voice of his, out of the corner of her eye she could see Thorin nod in agreement.

"Y-you two shouldn't doubt h-him." She said taking deep breaths, even though she knew they both heard her she could tell by the looks on their faces they were choosing to ignore her. However, just then the pony decided to throw its head back once again, Ellie could feel her stomach doing back flips. _It's a sad moment when I realise that I can ride a roller-coaster, no problem. But a pony make me want to be sick._

* * *

It turned out the female was correct, not long after Balin had placed his bet, did the Hobbit arrive. The whole company could hear him before they saw him, as the small Hobbit ran up from behind them and with a signed contract, nonetheless. Thorin would not deny that he was surprised by the Hobbits late appearance, he had doubted that the halfling would show and now he had lost some of his coin because of his sudden appearance.

"I signed it!" The small man said handing over the contract over to Balin. The wise, old, dwarf took a quick looked over the contract with a small smile on his face.

"Everything appears to be in order! Welcome master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He said, Thorin could see the smile that lit up the Hobbits face when he was told he would be able to join _his_ company _. First the girl and now him, Mahal spare me!_

Thorin was tempted to ask Gandalf if he truly wanted to help with this quest. After all it was the wizards idea for a Hobbit burglar and he was the one to offer the girl his help, while he knew he would have to bring her along with them. _Those two will be of no help, they are not meant for the harsh reality of the wild._

"Give him a pony." Thorin said to no one in particular, _if he is going to join us, I will not allow him to slow us down!_ Thorin thought to himself, he could hear the Hobbit protest from behind him but he did not care. Thorin was not prepared to slow down for anyone or anything, if _they_ could not keep up them they would get left behind, and that was his final decision.

* * *

Ellie was only too happy to see Bilbo again, the journey was going to feel a little less lonely with a friend by her side. When she saw him her first thought was to give him a huge hug, but then she remembered she was currently on a pony and decided to not move and opted to give him a large smile instead. Which he returned tenfold, Ellie couldn't wait for them to stop so that she could sit down and talk to him once again.

Ellie could hear Bilbo being lifted on to his pony by Fili and Kili -as the company set of once more- but she did not dare turn around, she could still feel her stomach twisting and making her want to throw up. So until the time came for them to stop she focused on not being sick. She could hear the dwarves tossing small sacks of money to each other but only a few actually gaining from their bet.

"Thanks lass," Ellie heard Balin say to her "I owe you one."

"N-no prob-problem."

It was hours later when the company came to a halt. At Thorin's command of course! Every part of Ellie ached but when her feet touched solid ground again she felt like the happiest person on Earth -Middle Earth- she wasn't sure where they were but she could tell that they had not reached the wilder lands of Middle Earth yet. The dwarves started to prepare camp as night was beginning to fall upon them.

Even though Ellie had not enjoyed the whole day of riding she had to admit that the day had flown by. She had enjoyed watching the scenery go by, when her stomach wasn't trying to make her breakfast show up once again.

When Ellie found her legs again she decided to help out Balin -if he needed it- after all he was the one that wrote the contract for her, she thought it was only right that her orders came from him. "Balin!" she called as she made her way over to him "need any help?" She asked him her voice still slightly shaky but she was stronger than before.

Clearly it showed for the next thing Balin said was "hello lass, you seem a bit brighter than before."

"Yeah well my feet are on solid ground again, can't ask for more then that," she laughed.

"Well it doesn't take long to set up camp but you could always help Bofur and Bombur over there," he pointed in the direction of the fire "they're preparing dinner." Ellie gave Balin a quick nod and then turned in the opposite direction, heading towards Bofur and his brother. Just like in the movies Bombur didn't say much but that was probably because almost every time Ellie looked at him he was eating something.

"You alright lass?" Bofur asked as I walked up to him, he was wearing a cheeky grin as he helped his brother prepare some sort of stew. Ellie wasn't sure what was in it but she had to admit it smelt good.

"I'm fine, thanks. Do you two want any help dishing this out. I've got to help out and Balin said I should come and ask you two."

"Course, we would be happy for some help!" He told her, in some ways Bofur a reminded her of Kili in some ways. They were probably the two brightest dwarves in the company and most importantly -to Ellie- they did not hate her on sight.

It did not take long for Bombur to tell everyone that the stew was ready to be served and with the simple mention of food all the dwarves stopped what they were doing and made their way towards the trio dishing out the warm meal. Ellie wasn't much of a cook but she knew the basics and serving a meal wasn't exactly difficult. In less than a minute everyone had a warm meal in their hands and they were sitting around the warm camp fire.

Ellie quickly took her meal and sat down beside Bilbo were they spent a while having their own conversation about nothing in particular. From topics as simple as the weather to some of the books she had quickly glanced over in his home. All in all Ellie had a pleasant night with her Hobbit friend, even some of the dwarves spoke to them.

Fili, Kili and Ori were the most open of the dwarves, they spoke to Ellie more than Bilbo, but mostly because they were interested in the world she came from. She spent over an hour trying to explain what a car was and how it worked by the end Ellie was happy when Thorin told them to call it a night. He informed everyone that they would make their way to Bree and spend the day there getting some extra supplies, they would also stay in the Prancing Pony and get dinner there, this information was met with some happy cheers and then everyone got ready to sleep.

Ellie had noticed that she had a small problem. She had no bedroll. But Ellie wasn't about to complain, she knew that the dwarves would just think her a a burden so she said nothing, settling herself on the solid ground.

"Ellie!" She turned around on her spot on the ground to look at Kili as her whisper yelled her name. Ellie looked at him for a second with a confused look on her face when she suddenly realised that her was holding his heavy, dwarven coat out to her. "You shouldn't have to sleep on the cold ground. We might not have another bedroll but you can wrap yourself up in this.

Ellie took his coat with a great deal of gratitude. Quickly wrapping herself around it, enjoying its warmth. "Thank you," she whispered back to him as she prepared to fall asleep once again. Amazingly it did not take long for Ellie to drifted off into a peaceful slumber. She had always enjoyed camping as a child, she never had a chance to go very often, her parents and sister had never been the type for sleeping outside. They had always enjoyed comfort and holidays in comfy Hotels that served breakfast.

Ellie found herself drifting off to sleep with fresh, warm, tears rolling down her face but she fell asleep nonetheless.

* * *

 **Yay another chapter, hope you all liked it. That's the journey finally started, I know it wasn't the most exciting chapter but things are going to get interesting soon. I promise!**

 **As always please tell me what you think about the story and until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

 **This a very long chapter (for a reason*) and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bree and Beyond

Ellie felt like she had only just fallen asleep when Kili decided to wake her up. The sun wasn't even in the sky yet and every bone in her body ached, the ground wasn't exactly comfy.

"Morning sunshine!" Kili said with a brilliant smile on his face, _I hate morning people_ she thought as she pushed herself up off the ground. With a quick glance around the area Ellie realised she was the last one up, everyone else was getting ready to leave. Even Bilbo was up and preparing to go.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She asked the cheery dwarf as she took off his warm coat and gave it back to him.

"Well you don't exactly have anything to pack up," Kili told her with a small laugh "so I thought it best to leave you sleeping a bit longer. Bombur is in charge of breakfast, it's just dried meat." He said taking a large bite out of his own breakfast.

"Thanks Kili," she said as he helped her to her feet, "you're a good friend." Ellie said giving him a kind smile, she could see a tinge of red grace his cheeks at her kind comment.

"Thank you, I don't get to hear kind remarks like that very often." He told her as they walked over to the large red headed dwarf organising breakfast. As Ellie sat with Kili eating her small breakfast she couldn't help but watch the others as they got ready to move the whole process of tidying up the camp was handled with efficiency and a grate deal of care, each and everyone of them made sure that there was no signs left of them ever being there.

"It's time to leave, we move out and make our way to Bree." Thorin interrupted her polite conversation with Kili to get the whole company on their feet and moving. Thankfully by this time Ellie had finished eating her quick meal and she was almost fully awake and her backpack was ready to go.

"Lass!" Balin shouted in her direction, signalling for her to come over.

"We can talk later Kili." She told him as she made her way over to the older dwarf, standing by his white pony.

"You're riding with me again, hope you don't mind the company of an old dwarf." He smiled at her with that fatherly look of his.

"It would be an honour." Ellie said giving him a small curtsey. Balin then helped her on to his pony making sure she was seated properly and that all the bags were secure. However the moment Ellie was back on the pony her stomach was twisting in knots and making her feel sick once again. _I really need to find a way of coping with this_ she thought as she felt the bile burning her throat.

"How long until we reach Bree?" She could not help but ask the moment the pony started moving. She could see both Thorin a and Dwalin giving her disapproving looks from the front of the line -and she hated to think of the looks the dwarves behind her were giving her- but she chose not to think about that. All she wanted was the answer to a simple question and she was given that answer by a certain wizard riding close by "we should make it to Bree just after dawn, therefore it will not be too long a ride my dear."

 _Okay -good_ she thought _dawn is probably only an hour away -give or take- I can last that long. I went a whole day yesterday._ With some reassuring prep talk inside her head she made the choice to not ask any more question -it wasn't like anyone in the company was in a talkative mood- so she would just enjoy the peace and quiet. Focus on the beautiful scenery and try and carve each and every detail to her memory. It wasn't like she was going to get this chance again.

* * *

The company made it to Bree in good time, just as Thorin had planned, he quickly dismounted his pony and ordered the others to do the same. The gate was closed but he could hear the sounds of people as the made about their daily business, which meant someone would be at the front gate to let people in and out.

"Fili, Kili you are in charge of the ponies. We will stay at the Prancing Pony tonight and have out dinner there as well. Any questions?" He asked the company but no one said a word. " Get the bags off the ponies now, boys you will take the ponies to the stables, Gloin give them enough coin to make sure the ponies are fed and watered. Everyone else stays together until the rooms are sorted." He explained simply and just like that every member of the company was preparing to enter Bree.

It was while he was removing the bags from his pony when he heard a certain female voice offering help to Balin as she clumsily go off the pony. To be honest the fact that she was _trying_ to pull her weight did not bother Thorin. What did bother him however, was the fact that the way she was dressed was highly inappropriate. Without a second thought Thorin took confident strides over to the girl and Balin, quickly he removed his coat and wrapped it around the girls small form covering her completely.

"We can't have you walking around dressed like that," Thorin told the girl as she turned around to look at him with surprise written all over her face. "You will draw too much attention to us, Balin try and find her some appropriate clothing." He ordered the older dwarf and then turned around to make sure the others were ready and tried to ignore the fact that it made him happy to see her wrapped in his coat and not his nephews.

* * *

 _Well that was interesting_ Ellie thought as the grumpy, dwarf, King walked away, not even looking back. But, Ellie couldn't help but watch him with a small smile on her face as she tightened his warm fur coat around her. Thorin's coat covered her whole body and made sure not to show any of her "strange clothing" as the dwarves had called it on several occasions.

"Well lass, it looks like we have our own job." Balin smiled at her as they finished taking the bags from the pure, white, pony. Balin handed the pony to Fili and then led Ellie to the gate with the others. Thorin was already talking to a man with dirty blonde hair that must have been in charge of the gate. "Put your hood up lass,"Balin whispered, Ellie was about to ask why when Balin pulled her hood up for her and then said "one woman travelling with a group of males may get people asking questions. Or even more question than we will already get."

Balin was right about being asked question, it was almost like an interrogation, that lasted over half an hour. The whole conversation went round in circles with the guard asking Thorin the same questions twenty times, just wording it differently, hoping he would slip up. But eventually they were allowed into Bree, Ellie didn't know why but something felt off about the whole situation. She couldn't recall it ever being so difficult to get into Bree in the books or films, but then again she could have been wrong.

The moment the company made their was through the gate Fili and Kili went of to tend to the ponies, while everyone else made their way to a fairly big building with a green sign hanging above the door, with a simple white steed on it. _The Prancing Pony._

"Gloin, Dwalin, Gandalf you come with me. Balin take the girl and buy supplies, meet us inside for dinner, make sure you get everything she will need." Thorin ordered Balin with a serious look on his face.

"Of course, lad. The lass shall have everything she needs."

"The rest of us will go and restock our equipment when our rooms are arranged." With all that said and done Balin offered Ellie his arm as he led her around the village of Bree. Ellie couldn't help but feel like she had managed to step back in time, everything just felt so medieval. The setting, the people, the atmosphere. Everything around her felt so surreal.

Their first stop was the market stalls, Balin explained that it would be less expensive to buy her clothing from one of the stalls than going and trying find clothing in her size in one of the shops. It was as she was looking some plain cream and brown shirts that she remember something very important. " Balin, I don't have any money to pay for these things." She quickly whispered to the old dwarf trying not to draw the attention of the old woman that owned the stall. However, it didn't stop the old woman from glaring at her, ever free chance she had. Ellie knew it was a bad thing to say but she really didn't like this woman, she was like a creepier, older version of Dolores Umbridge, toad face and all.

"It's alright lassie, I owe you remember?" He told her as he took out the round bag of coins he won from his bet the previous day with a small cheeky smile.

"Thanks Balin," Ellie said to the old dwarf as he took the two shirts she was holding and went to pay for them. Ellie watched as he spoke to the old woman, somehow Balin managed to make the vicious old woman drop the price of the two shirts and made her throw in a simple pair of trousers and wool blanket. _Note to self, I need_ _to let Balin do all my shopping from now on_ Ellie thought with a small smile as she watched her friend as he was in his element. She could tell from the look on is friendly old face that he was loving every second of this very moment.

The day continued that way, Ellie would look at the clothes that she thought had a chance of fitting her. Unfortunately being the same hight as a dwarf in a town of men did not make it easy to get clothes in her size, the clothes for a normal sized woman drowned her -with the arms and legs being far too long- and anything made for a young girl about her hight did not fit across her chest. In the end it was a no win situation but, if it was a choice between not being able to breath because her shirt was too tight or taking up the legs of her trousers and the sleeves of her shirts she would take the latter.

By lunch time she had; three shirts, two pairs of trousers, two sets of dark, brown, leggings plus brown, knee high boots. She even managed to get her own cloak that Balin managed to haggle for, out of all her clothing so far the cloak was her favourite it was a simple brown but it had a hood and the inside of the cloak was lined so it would keep her warm. Ellie also managed to get some extra underwear and bindings (however she purchased those items on her own without the aid of Balin.) She had went into one of the small shops alone while Balin stayed outside. Unlike the first vendor she met the woman working in the small undergarment shop was very pleasant and only too keen to help her. In no time at all she had what she need and went back outside to meet Balin.

However, the moment Ellie left the shop she began to panic. Balin was nowhere to be seen. If she had been in her own world something like this would not have bothered her, but this was not the world she had been raised in. It also didn't help that most people towered over and made her feel well -small- it was different with the company she was around the same hight as everyone, even if they were all a few inches taller than her. The only tall person she was use to was Gandalf and right now that was enough for her.

Ellie looked in every direction to try and catch a glimpse of Balin, but there was no sign of the white headed dwarf anywhere. _He wouldn't leave you Ellie, he will be back_ she told herself, silently praying that she was right.

She continued looking around for her dwarf friend when she caught sight of something strange. It was a group of three men, to be honest the first time she had glanced at them she didn't pay them much attention but as she took time to look at them she noticed one of the men was bound tightly with thick ropes. She couldn't see his face, his hood was up. The other two men reminded her of how Aragorn dressed when he first met Frodo and his small group of friends.

"Would you be quiet!" One of the unbound men hissed at the man with bound wrists. "We need to get this idiot to shut up!" He groaned to his partner.

"What do you suggest, it's not like we can knock him out. We already look strange enough!" The other said in a slightly calmer voice as they made their prisoner sit down on the ground. They had stopped at the bakery across the road and began to have a heated argument, Ellie had to strain her hearing to try and catch what they were saying. But in the end she only picked up on two things; one, this man was going to get locked up and two he was part of a group that called themselves the Chosen Few.

Ellie was about to stop listening, realising she could get into a lot of trouble if she got caught when she heard something that disturbed her and shook her to her very core. The man. Their prisoner was muttering to himself, at first Ellie thought it was just some sort of made up language but then she realised it was a language that belonged to this world. But she had never heard of any human even knowing how to speak this language. It was Black Speech, Ellie would never have realised if it wasn't for the fact that a few years ago she had tried to teach herself a few of the languages of Middle Earth. She had never really stuck at it though, she wasn't exactly good at it, but she knew a few words. She couldn't translate what the curled up man was saying but if it was Black Speech she knew it couldn't be good.

Ellie could feel her heart beat speeding up and her breath caught in her throat when, out of nowhere, the prisoner looked straight into her eyes. His pupils were large and took over his eyes, making his eyes seem black. He had a thin face with a large, pointed nose which appeared to have been broken, at least once. His skin was covered in dirt and -if Ellie was honest- he looked ill.

 _Something is not right_ Ellie thought as she tried to tare her gaze way from the man rolled up on the ground. He looked so weak she almost felt sorry for him, almost.

However, the next thing she knew he let out a loud scream and tried to move in her direction. He let out a string of words in Black Speech as he struggled to move, but he didn't get very far as one of his guards hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Everyone in the market place had stopped what they were doing to have a look at what was going on. But the guard -the one that Ellie had thought seemed calmer- spoke "it's alright everyone, go back to your business. This drunk does not deserve your attention."

Both men quickly hauled the -now unconscious- prisoner down a near by ally and then they were out of sight.

"Ellie! Ellie, lass are you alright?" Balin asked as he appeared from the crowed with a terrified look on his face.

"I'm fine Balin," Ellie snapped back to reality "it's just -well- that was strange." She said, he gave her a nod in agreement and quickly grabbed her arm pulling her in the opposite direction the two men had taken their prisoner. "Where were you?" She couldn't help but ask.

"I went to see if there was anywhere we could get lunch, come on I found somewhere. We can get a quick bite to eat and then we are heading to the blacksmiths."

"Why?" She asked not really thinking.

"Simple, you have no weapons. But, before we leave Bree you will. I also managed to get you your own bedroll and few other supplies you may need."

Ellie did not ask any more questions. She could see Balin was in no mood, he usually was much happier and willing to talk. But after that whole incident with the prisoner he seemed -cautious- he kept looking over his shoulder like someone was going to attack them and he made sure to keep her close.

They suddenly turned a corner and Balin led her to what looked like a small inn. He held the door open for her and then let her sit down at an empty table, where they ordered two bowls of soup and got a couple of slices of bread each.

They ate their lunch in silence, the inn was piratically empty so there wasn't much activity around them. Before long they back outside and of to the blacksmiths. Ellie didn't know what to expect when they reached their destination. But, she wasn't expecting a building or work the likes of the dwarves or elves.

However, she was pleasantly surprised. The building wasn't the best standard and could have been doing with some repairs but overall it wasn't a disaster. Entering the fairly small building Ellie caught a glimpse of the work that was on display. She wouldn't lie, she was impressed, but Ellie made the choice to let Balin do most of the talking. _After all_ she thought _he will know if the work is good or not, plus he might be able to get the smith to lower the price._ She thought hopefully, money in Middle Earth may have been different but even she knew that Balin had spent way more than what he won with that silly little bet.

"Can I help you?" A deep male voice asked. Ellie jumped out of her skin at the man's sudden appearance. Ellie turned around to see a man that looked to be in his early forties. He was very tall and well built, with broad shoulders, he looked very strong and powerful. Yet he wore a kind smile that made his grey eyes sparkle behind his thick, mass of chocolate brown hair.

"My friend here needs some weapons," Balin said quite simply.

"I see," the man said looking her up and down "and what type of weapons is the lady looking for?" He asked his eyes never leaving Ellie, the man had directed the question at her but Ellie did not know how to reply. She didn't know what weapons Balin had in mind.

"The lass doesn't use weapons that often, we just want her to have something that she will be able to defend herself with. If need be." Balin informed the blacksmith, causing the man's attention to turn to Balin.

"I've got a few light weight swords that she could try out and I have plenty of knives you are both welcome to look at. My name's Keegan by the way." The last part Ellie could tell had been added as polite conversation. After being in this man's -Keegan's- presence she could tell he was a good man, not someone to be feared. He brought over a few swords for her to look at and allowed her to try them out, testing the weight in her hands.

In the end Balin helped her pick a very simple sword that he thought would help her defend herself if the need arose and out of the three Balin told her it would be the easiest to train with. The blade was long and sharp enough to cause some damage, the cross guard was made of silver and the grip was covered in plain, black, leather. The pommel of the sword was a large circular shape made of silver and had and auburn stone upon it. It didn't look like much but as long as she could use it to defend herself Ellie wouldn't complain.

By the end Balin and Keegan both helped her find a sword and four sharp knifes, two of which were throwing knives. "Fili and Nori are the best with throwing knives, I have no doubt that they will be able to show you how to use them." Balin told her.

After they had picked all the weapon Balin thought she would need, he paid Keegan for his fine work and they left to go back to the Prancing Pony.

* * *

Thorin had managed to organise enough rooms for the company (with the help of Gloin) so that the whole company would have somewhere to sleep for the night. Fili and Kili had returned to the inn over an hour ago and the only two people that were still to arrive were Balin and the girl. It was almost time for dinner and Thorin was growing worried -or as he preferred to say concerned- he had told them to be back for dinner and they were nowhere to be seen.

"Stop yer worrying," Dwalin said in a low voice as he took a gulp from his mug of ale "Balin knows what he's doing, he'll be back soon."

"I'm not worried!" He told his friend as he walk back and forward in front of their table. He and Dwalin were the only ones downstairs, the rest of the company were fixing their packs for the early start the following morning. Most had managed to use their small detour to their advantage, buying extra items or getting their weapons and clothing repaired.

"The hole in the floor, that yer making, say otherwise," he gave a low chuckle "they'll show up soon, relax." It was a good thing none of the company were with them at that moment, Thorin's usual nonchalant attitude was gone and replaced with anxiety. "Thorin, sit down!" Dwalin told him, pushing a chair in his direction "why are yeh so worried anyway, me brother can take care ae himself and what trouble can the girl cause?"

"The girl has nothing to do with this!" Thorin snapped "I'm just -um- annoyed, that's all. I mean how long does it take to buy some appropriate clothing?"

"Well I'm no expert in women, but when yer sister was younger she could look at the same stall for hours before deciding what dress or silly wee trinket she wanted. However, as she got older I think she just done that to annoy us." Thorin could see Dwalin physically shudder at the thought of the long hours they had spent with Dis shopping at markets. _Maybe he's right, maybe the girl is taking too long shopping. Poor Balin, if she's anything like Dis he will want to kill me when they get back._

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, when the door to the inn opened and in walked two familiar figures. Even in a crowed of men Balin's white hair was still extremely viable. Balin must have spotted them for he walked straight in their direction along with the girl. From the looks of the items they were carrying they had clearly bought more than he had expected. "Thorin, Dwalin how did everything go? Are the others back yet?" Balin asked

"We have enough rooms for all of us to spend the night. And yes everyone is here, you two are the last ones back." Thorin told the older dwarf as he glared at the girl that caused all the problems.

"Sorry, laddie that's probably my fault. Took the lass to the blacksmith, wanted to get her some weapons of her own and I managed to get her a few other supplies. Plus we got her some new clothing so she will blend in a bit better." Balin told them as he smiled at the girl.

"Very well, go and get changed. Your room is on the first floor, second room on the right." Thorin said, not even looking at the girl. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Balin talking to her in hushed tone as he passed over some of the items he was holding. However, Thorin decided not to pay attention to what his friend was saying to the inconvenience.

Once the girl had everything she left, carefully Thorin watched her as she made her way to the stairs, passed some groups of men that towered over her. "Your getting too attached to _her._ " Dwalin told his elder brother with a note of displeasure as Balin joined them at their table. Thorin and Dwalin had come to an unspoken agreement about the girls presence within their company and that agreement was, they both wanted her gone as soon as possible.

"She's harmless and a nice enough lass if you gave her the chance, you would both see that." Balin defended with a stubborn look on his face that dared them to argue with him.

"I'm no saying anything like that, all am saying is you shouldn't get too attached. She ain't gonna be with our company forever."

"I know that, it's just -" Balin sighed, Thorin had known the old dwarf long enough to know when he was troubled. About what, Thorin did not know but something heavy was on Balin's mind. "I just think it would be better for the lass to have a few friends, she's alone in this world, without a home. I think I speak for all three of us when I say, we all know how she feels. Being taken from your home is bad enough, not having anyone to help you through it -we never had that problem. Yes the world was against us but we had each other. The poor girl has no one." Even though Thorin still thought it was a bad idea to get too close to the girl, he could not argue with Balin's thoughts. Knowing that you are not alone did help, at times.

* * *

Ellie managed to find her room with no difficulty, thankfully. Balin had offered to help her to her room but she had politely declined, he had done enough for her today, she was quiet happy to take her new belonging up to her room. Ellie smiled at the thought of her dwarf friend, she was grateful for his kindness. Ellie was so lost in her musing that he did not notice a certain friend she had not seen all day. Bilbo.

They bumped into each other with a small "thump" both getting knocked of their balance for a second. "Sorry," Ellie said managing to straighten herself up even with all the items she was holding and Thorin's heavy coat still wrapped around her, she would be grateful to get to her room and take it off. While it was a thoughtful gesture and something he most likely did to make the company look more discrete Ellie was boiling under the thick furs. It had been a reasonably warm day and she would have given anything to take the coat off, or at least see the words ice cream parlour anywhere.

"It's quite alright," Bilbo told her with a smile "it looks like you have had a very productive day." He gestured to her now full back pack and the bedroll currently rolled up under her arm.

"Yes, Balin was very helpful. He thinks we actually got everything I should need. They only brought enough supplies for you joining them." She said with a smile on her face.

"Would you like a hand?" He asked her, Ellie honestly could have managed everything she was carrying but she wanted to spend a little more time with Bilbo so she asked him if he could help her with the door to her room. "I believe you are sharing with Fili, Kili and Ori," he told her as they walked the large wooden door. If Ellie had learned one thing today, it was that she already missed the Shire, at least everything there was a more friendly size.

"Who are you sharing with?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Oin, Gloin, Dori and Nori," he said with a small sigh "they are all still in the room checking over their belongings. To be honest I would much rather be sharing a room with you." A moment after the words left Bilbo's mouth he began to turn bright red and started blurting out apologies " I am sorry, I did not mean it like -well- that. It's just you are really the only person I talk too, besides Gandalf that is. However, I believed the dwarves thought it best to put you with the younger dwarves, looks more proper, or something like that, by their standards." Bilbo explained as he gave a quick knock to the door and then opened it.

Fili, Kili and Ori were all there sitting on a bed each. "Hello Ellie!" Kili jumped up off the bed the moment he saw her "thought you and Balin had gotten lost." He laughed as he took her bedroll and bag and placed them on the only bed that had not been touched. "See, Balin managed to get you everything."

Ellie gave him a nod of her head as she and Bilbo entered the room and closed the door, allowing her to removed Thorin's large coat without anyone that was not part of the company seeing her. "Yeah, he was very kind and he at least knew what I needed." She laughed, knowing that if she had had to do her shopping on her own, she would have had no idea where to start. "Is there anywhere I can get changed?" She asked as she looked around the room realising that there was nowhere for her to change privately.

"There's a small bathroom at the end of the hall," Fili told her "one of us could stand outside while you get changed, so that no one intrudes. If you want?"

"That would be grate," Ellie said as she walked over to where Kili had left her bag and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. "I think Thorin, Dwalin and Balin are waiting on everyone to go downstairs before they order the meal for tonight so I will be quick." She told the small group of people.

"Well Kili and I will wait on you, if Ori and master Baggins go downstairs and tell the others that we won't be long." Ellie could see this plan did not sit well with Ori and Bilbo, they weren't exactly big on talking and in the short time Ellie had been with the company she had never seen them talk to Thorin, Balin or Dwalin for more than a few seconds on their own.

But in the end Fili won by giving Ori and Bilbo a look that matched his uncles, it was almost unsettling how the young dwarves glare matched the stubborn leader. "You two save us some seats," Ellie told them with a reassuring smile and squeezing Bilbo's hand as she walked passed him and followed Fili and Kili down the dimly lit hall.

True to their word Fili and Kili stayed outside the bathroom while Ellie got changed at top speed. The bathroom was worse than Bilbo's the previous morning when the company left. The smell was horrendous and the walls were covered in damp, it was tiny with no room to move. Ellie practically threw on her new clothes as quickly as possible so that she didn't have to stay in there for long.

Opening the door she stepped out to see Fili standing straight and tall in front of the door while Kili was leaning against the left wall playing with a small knife. But, when his eyes made contact with hers and a huge grin spread across his face "Wow, if I didn't know you, I would think that you belonged in this world of ours," he laughed as he looked her up and down. Thankfully, Fili stayed quite and gave her his silent nod of approval but Ellie could still feel her face turning red.

"Right then, you're ready lets go and get dinner. I'm starving!" Kili said without waiting for his brother or Ellie "come on!"

"When he is hungry all he can think about is his stomach." Fili explained sounding slightly exasperated "shall we go?" He asked motioning for her to go first.

"Just let me put this stuff back in the room," she said as she quickly moved around the blonde haired dwarf and went to open the door of their room. Ellie rapidly placed her own clothes back in the bottom of her bag and decided to switch her trainers to her new boots, to finish off her new look and leaving everything just spread across the bed, the way Kili had left it.

After that she and Fili went down to join the company, everyone else was already downstairs and patiently waiting for a chance to eat. The corner table that once only occupied three dwarves was now packed with the members of the company and more and more men were showing up to have a drink, Ellie wouldn't have been surprised if they couldn't move soon, due to the number of people coming and going.

Fili managed to help her through the crowed to their table and she was happy to see that Bilbo had managed to save her a seat beside him which she gladly went to without a question.

However, Ellie noticed something different with the company tonight. There was less commotion, there were no food fights or drinking competitions. Even though it was a more toned down meal, Ellie was shocked to say she actually missed their rowdy behaviour. Ellie didn't know what had caused the change in their attitudes towards table manners but she had two possible causes. However, she was unsure if it was the fact that they were surrounded by strangers in a place for men folk or if it was due to the fact that their King and leader now dinned with them.

She literally sense the change in all of them and if she was honest she didn't like it. But as they sat and they ate their meals of chicken and potatoes she decided that it was probably a bit of both that caused their change in conduct. She was grateful that after they all had a few mugs of ale, they began to loosen up and act more like themselves.

During dinner she mostly spoke to Bilbo and asked him if he had bought himself anything for the journey ahead. It took all the strength she had not to laugh when he said the word handkerchiefs. Ellie also tried with all her might not to be intimidated by the dark looks Thorin was sending both herself and Bilbo.

However as the night slowly progressed the inn of the Prancing Pony seemed to just get warmer, until Ellie almost felt like she was in an oven. Furthermore, the smell of pipe weed was starting to make her feel light headed and there came a point when Ellie just could not last any longer and made the decision to slip out for some fresh air. Bilbo offered to go with her but Ellie just wanted some alone time. Plus, while the dwarves had moved on to drinking, Bilbo was still eating he had only had three meals and Ellie could see it was taking its toll on him.

Ellie made her way through the thick crowds of men and women that were all eating and drinking and making merry. But, Ellie couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, being the hight of a dwarf had that effect, she may have been short in her own world but now she just felt ridiculous. It was like being a child all over again -only she had to take care of herself- on the short walk to the door a number of people bumped into her countless time and each and every time it happened they would look at her as if it was her fault. _If people would pay more attention this wouldn't happen she thought_ as she reached the door to the fresh air outside.

The night air was cool and refreshing. It helped Ellie to feel awake, at the table she was beginning to feel her eyes growing heavy, but out in the open she was bright and alert once more. The street was quiet and dark, any noise was coming from inside the inn, Ellie could hear all the laughter and the cheer and while it was so close Ellie couldn't help but feel like it was a million miles away. As her thoughts turned to home Ellie found herself leaning against the wall and looking up to the night sky, it may have only been a few days since she came to this magical world but for her it almost seemed like it had been a lifetime ago.

As Ellie stood thinking about her parents and little sister the door to the Prancing Pony swung open and a man stumbled outside with a full mug of ale in hand. He was unable to stand straight and Ellie honestly thought that he would fall flat on his face as he staggered in front of the door yelling curses at someone that was still inside, yet somehow he managed never to spill a drop from his mug. By the looks of things he had a too much to drink and was getting kicked out -which he was not happy about- the door was slammed in his face and it was clear he wasn't pleased. He scowled and then kicked the door in his rage, Ellie tried to ignore him not wanting the drunk anywhere near her.

But luck was not on her side, after his fit of rage the drunks dark eyes caught sight of her and stumbled over to her. "Ollo pretty lil lady," he slurred "wha ye doin out here alone?" He asked with a sleazy smirk on his face as he leaned closer to her. Ellie could smell the alcohol on his breath that made her turn her head in disgust and cringe as he tried to get as close to her as possible.

"I'm not alone!" She told the drunk with her most confident steady voice, Ellie didn't want this man to think he could get the better of her so she put on an act, hoping that with this new knowledge he would just leave her alone. But he wasn't going to give up just yet, he slowly moved his dirty hand to her waist and pushed her against the wall, for a drunk he was strong. Ellie felt her heart pounding at the thought of what this man could do to her.

"If yer not alone, where are your lil friends," he hissed in her ear as she struggled to get out of his tight grasp.

"There inside and I've been gone for a while now, so they will be looking for me!" she declared trying to keep up her confident act, while at the same time trying to find a way out.

"'S tha so," he laughed "yer a brave one, I'll give ye tha. Could put that fightin spirit ta good use." He said with a sadistic smile as his hands started to travel further down her body.

"Leave me alone!" Ellie squealed as her calm, confident, act disappeared and fear began to take over. _Why didn't I bring that stupid sword with me_ she groaned to herself. As she tried to move his grip move to both her wrist and got tighter and tighter, so much so that she knew she would be waking up with bruises on her wrists. "Let me go!" She growled in anger, all she wanted was to go back to the company, but he just held both her wrists in his left hand as the other decided to venture to her chest. _That's it!_ She thought in anger, suddenly in a moment of courage or idiocy she brought her knee up to meet his groin.

With that one move his hand let go of her and Ellie moved to the door, but he regained himself quicker than she expected and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Bad move girly!"

"LET HER GO!" A powerful voice yelled from the door, Ellie's head snapped in the direction of her saviour. Balin. He was standing at the door with a look of utter disgust on his face and his sword was pointed directly at her attacker, ready to be used.

"What ya gonna do _dwarf_?" He practically spat the last word out as if it was something disgusting.

"This," he said simply as he pulled a knife out of nowhere and threw it straight passed the man's head, barley missing it and then suddenly Balin's fist made contact with the drunks jaw as he was distracted. Balin managed to knock the idiot to the ground in one punch, while pulling Ellie behind him. "I suggest you leave, before I do worse than tap you on the face." The drunks eyes went wide with shock and he scrambled to his feet, running at top speed as far from Balin as possible.

"You alright lass?" Balin asked as he looked her up and down, making sure she wasn't hurt. The fierce warrior was gone and the gentle Balin that she had known in Bag End was back. It was strange to see such a change in him, it had almost been like looking at a different man.

"I'm fine," Ellie sighed "my wrists hurt a bit but apart from that I'm not hurt. Thank you Balin, if you hadn't shown up then I don't know what I would have done." Ellie wrapped her arms around her saviour, shuddering in relief.

"There's no need to thank me lass, if anything you should be grateful that master Baggins told me where you had went. Everyone is off to bed, I offered to come and escort you back to your room. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, just give me a few moments. I just need to try and calm down."

"Come on, let's go back inside and sit down for a bit." He gently pulled her back into the Prancing Pony, Ellie allowed him to act as her guide not paying any attention to her surroundings. "You will probably need those wrapped," he indicated to her wrists as they sat down at a table "when we go upstairs I'll get Oin to do that for you." Ellie could only nod as he tried to help her.

It took a while for her heart to stop racing and her breathing to return to normal. It wasn't the first time Ellie had been around a drunk man that though they could be -well- more than friends with her, but none of her passed encounters had went so far. As she got lost in her thoughts she didn't realise that Balin was still talking. "Sorry, Balin I missed that."

"I said lass, that we are lucky that Thorin or Dwalin didn't go out there to get you. They would have killed him for touching you." He sighed as his eyes kept checking her over with worry.

Ellie couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Thorin and Dwalin weren't exactly the best of friends with her. She knew that they would stop him but she couldn't see them be any angrier than Balin in that moment. If she was honest the dark look Balin had gave the drunk could rival that of Thorin's. "I don't think they would have went that far Balin, they don't want us to be noticed. Murder isn't going to help that plan." She told him with a smile on her face, but Balin wasn't laughing, in fact he seemed distracted by something.

"Balin! Balin!" She said waving her hand in front of his face trying to bring him back to reality. "Are you okay? You seem a million miles away, what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

But he just smiled and held he hands in his larger ones "don't mind me lass, I'm just an old man seeing ghosts." Ellie was about to ask him what that meant when he got up off his chair and motioned for her to do the same "let's go and get Oin to fix those wrist of yours." Balin advised with a fatherly look on his face.

Ellie happily followed Balin up to the rooms, the inn was calming down now and most of the people were off home or collapsed on the floor. Balin went straight to the room where Oin was staying and got him out to look at her wrists -thankfully no one in the room had fallen asleep just yet, or Ellie would be facing a bunch of angry dwarves and possibly a hobbit- "how'd this happen?" Oin asked with a look of horror on his face.

"A drunk grabbed her when she was outside," the rest of their conversation was in khuzdul. She couldn't tell what they were saying but they were not happy, that was something she could say for certain.

"Let me get some of my supplies," Oin told her with a soft smile "I can get those feeling a bit better for you." For an older dwarf Oin was quick to go and get his medical supplies. He was also quick with his work and actually very gentle as he applied a cream to both her wrist and then wrapped them securely in bandages. "That should do the trick, but if they start hurting tell me if they don't fine but let me check them tomorrow night. That understood?" Oin asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes," Ellie managed to say "thank you Oin."

"Are you going to tell Thorin, or do you want me to do it?" Oin asked Balin, that question scared Ellie for some reason. She didn't want the others finding out, most of the dwarves saw her as a weak little girl, she didn't want to prove them right so early on in the journey. Balin and Oin continued talking as this thought ran through Ellie's head. She then heard Balin say he was going to tell Thorin (since he was the one that found her) but Ellie was quick to interrupt him.

"Don't tell anyone, please!" She piratically begged.

"Lass he needs to know, what happened wasn't your fault, we all know that." Balin told her with a sad smile on his face.

"Aye," Oin added "plus I'm going to have to check those wrists of yours and it isn't like we can just go off without the others knowing."

"Ellie," Balin said with a kind smile "why don't you go to bed, get some sleep and you leave Thorin to me lass. Everything will be fine."

With everything said and done, the three figures that were standing in the dim hallway parted ways and went off to bed. "Don't you worry lass," Balin said as they reached the door to her room "get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." Balin looked her over once more and then turned and went into the room across the hall and Ellie opened the door to her shared room.

All three dwarves were out like a light and for that Ellie was thankful. She could imagine the number of questions she would have received from the three youngest dwarves if they had waited for her. Ellie crawled into her bed and wrapped herself up into a ball trying to block out the horrid image of her attacker. What had happened truly scared her. Middle Earth really wasn't turning out the way she thought it would.

* * *

To say Balin felt weary was an understatement. The past few days had taken its toll on him already, he wasn't as young as he once was, no matter what Dwalin and Thorin would say.

Balin worried for each and every person on their quest, the journey ahead was not going to be easy, he knew that for certain, from the moment Thorin spoke of the idea he knew deep down in his heart that there was a chance something bad could happen, this quest would change their lives forever no matter how it ended.

He couldn't help but sigh as his eye landed on the young lass that was walking beside him. With her new clothes she almost looked like she belonged with them. He could tell the lass was putting on a brave face, he would give her credit for that, Balin could understand why some of the company felt wary around her. She was an outsider and a complication to their less than perfect plan. But, truth be told he like the lass, she had a good heart and so far she wasn't one for complaining. Even now after she was attacked she did not act the way he would have expected. She was stronger than she looked. He knew that what had happened scared her but she did a very good job of not showing it.

They were just about to leave each other for the night when he turned around to speak with once more. "Don't you worry lass, get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." He reassured her as he looked her over once more, to most people it probably looked like he was just being a concerned friend -which he most certainly was- but something she wore had caught his eye at table downstairs. She was wearing a necklace, it was not the best work that he had ever seen, it looked like the work of a young smith, someone that was just beginning to learn but it was a nice piece nonetheless.

However it was not the quality of the work that bothered him, it was the style. For someone that was not from Middle Earth the necklace she was wearing looked almost dwarven. _I must be wrong, maybe it's a style that is worn in her land_ he reasoned with himself. Quickly he turned to the door opposite her room and went to turn in for the night.

He had only just closed the door when he met the sound of his brothers voice "where have you been?" Dwalin asked with a scowl on his face as Thorin sat on one of the beds looking over the map -yet again- however he looked up when Dwalin spoke.

"I went and got the lass just like I said," Balin started as he looked at the two younger dwarves "but she ran into a little problem." He could tell that he had managed to both intrigue them and confuse them at the same time. Therefore Balin made the choice to put them out of their misery and decided to just tell them what had happened, but he knew they were not going to be happy. "I had to take the lass to see Oin before she went to bed. Some drunken idiot thought that he could try his luck with her."

As the last words left his mouth Balin could already tell his prediction was correct. Both Thorin and Dwalin's hands reached for their weapons and they had heavy scowls on their faces. "Where is the orc-spawn!" Thorin all but growled while Dwalin made a move towards the door.

"Would you both settle, I got rid of him. He won't be touching her again. No need for you two to go and hunt him down." Balin could tell that they wanted a chance to lay their fists into the drunkard but he really did not see the point, he was gone now and the lass was safe in bed. "Her wrists are badly bruised but apart from that she had no other physical injuries. I sent her to bed after Oin bound them for her, he's going to keep an eye on them."

"Still the filth had no right to touch her," Thorin growled once again.

"We all know that. But the race of men treat their women folk differently from us, you both know that. Women for our race are rare and therefore we treat them with the respect they deserve. The race of men don't always have that view." Balin said, giving them information they both knew "the lass got a bit of a scare but I have to say she has some kick on her, she'll be fine lads. Now get some sleep. Mahal knows we need it."

That was the last thing that anyone said in the room. Both Thorin and Dwalin returned to their weapons to the ground and went back to their beds and did not say another word. But, Balin could still feel the anger radiating of the pair as they tried to fall asleep.

However, as Balin lay on the sturdy mattress he couldn't find the sleep he that he so dearly wanted. Something was bothering him, there was just something about Ellie that didn't quite add up. He could tell there was more to her than appearances suggested, he knew that it was that very reason that made Gandalf want to bring her with them. The wizard knew something and Balin planned on finding out what.

The lass was becoming a good friend of his and he would be damned if Gandalf would lead her to danger because of his own personal plans. It was then in the darkness of the night (while his two companions tossed and turned in their sleep the same strange thought he had downstairs struck him once again _it's funny, she almost reminds me of -but no- she died long ago._

* * *

 **So this was a really long chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, Ellie is finally getting see more of Middle Earth and has even formed a new relationship with another dwarf (Oin.) Plus we got to see a bit of a protective Thorin and Dwalin, which was fun to see.**

 **We even got a Balin POV in this chapter, which I am really happy about. Balin if probably one of my favourite dwarves and it was fun to bring out a really protective side of him. From the moment this story idea came into my head I knew Balin was going to be one of the dwarves that would have a close relationship with Ellie. T** **his chapter just helped to strengthen the bond of friendship that they are going to share. Plus out of all the dwarves I think he is the most** **observe and can pick up things that the others will not.**

 **As always please tell me what you think, love reading your comments.**

 *** Also just want to mention that I'm going on holiday soon so I won't be able to post a new chapter for a while but once I am back everything should go back to normal (fingers crossed.) This was** **originally** **going to be split into two chapters but I thought I would just combine everything together (plus it actually works better as one chapter) and I got to give you all one long chapter since I won't be able to post for a while.**

 **Thanks for reading and until next time xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Stories from another Land

Ellie spent most of the night tossing and turning on her small bed in the room of the Prancing Pony. Her mind was racing and her wrists were throbbing, she knew Oin had said to tell him if they hurt but from what Ellie could tell it was still the early hours of the morning and she didn't want to go and wake him up when there would be a long day of travelling ahead.

Her eyes felt heavy and her body felt drained but no matter what she tried she could not fall asleep. Ellie pushed herself up off the bed and scanned the small room she was in, it was cold the sheet on her bed was thin and even though the weather outside was warm the inside of the Prancing Pony could not be colder.

Ellie stared at the four blank walls for a short space of time but then her eyes landed on a certain young, dark haired, dwarf. Kili. He and the other were sleeping peacefully, with not a care in the world. _It's a shame that things can't stay like this_ Ellie thought as she looked at the three youngest dwarves so care free and safe. Ellie could not help but think -once again- about how the quest would end, the thoughts had played heavily on her mind from the moment she laid eyes on the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Ellie knew they would go into battle before the end of this story, she knew she was being silly but she felt like the three dwarves that were currently sharing a room with her were all older than her, but that did not take away the fact that they were still so young.

 _Fili and Kili do not deserve the fate that destiny has in store for them, they could live a long and happy life. If the story follows the path I know through, they will never get to see their home return to its former glory. Nor will one of the men -dwarves- that started it all. Thorin, he worked so hard and went through so much and in the end he will never get his chance, to truly lead Erebor and guide its people. It's just not fair!_

Ellie didn't even realise that she was crying until she felt the warm, stinging, of tears running down her cheeks. When Ellie had first arrived in Middle Earth she had made her choice to try and get home as soon as possible, but after just a few short days with the company her heart was whispering to her, telling her to help them, she could try and stop their deaths. How? She did not know. But with her knowledge she could at least do something. Instead of just caring about herself.

Her heart was truly torn. If she tried to change things there would be no telling what could happen but she knew deep within her heart that she could not sit back and do nothing. Everything was so confusing and that was not including the incident at the market. The face of that man was stuck inside her head, she did find it odd that he actually bothered her more than the drunk.

His unseeing black eyes burned in her memory and haunted her. Then there was the group those two men had mentioned "The Chosen Few" Ellie liked to think she had read the books and watched the movies often enough to know that their was no such group on record, to her memory. _Something's not right!_

Something strange was happening and it made Ellie worried, not for her, but for the dwarves and Bilbo (maybe even the rest of Middle Earth.) _Then again if this group is so important it would have been mentioned somewhere_ she thought as she heard Ori turning in his sleep.

Ellie had so much to think about, nothing was going to be easy. She had to make a choice and once she made that choice there would be no going back. She had watch enough TV shows that dealt with time travel to know that if she changed something in this time line all hell could break loose, _b_ _ut then again, they already go through hell_ Ellie thought as images of Smaug, Orcs and Azog flash through her mind.

 _Azog!_ Ellie was ashamed to say that she had totally forgotten about him until that moment. Her mind had been all over the place and she hadn't really sat down to think about everything that she knew. In the book the journey had been difficult for the company, in the movies they had added to the story. Which left Ellie with yet another question. What path would this journey take? While she was at Bag End thing had been similar to the movie, furthermore all the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo looked similar to their movie counterparts. Did that mean this would be like the movies?

There were so many unanswered questions and it left Ellie's head spinning. _Honestly, why can't things be simple?!_

She let out a rather loud sigh as she sat up in bed and began playing with her necklace, running her fingers along the cold silver and the small sapphire. Even though, she could not remember who gave her the necklace it had always been a source of comfort. She mostly wore it under her clothing keeping it as close to her heart as possible.

"You should be asleep," a low male voice murmured drowsily. Ellie was startled by the sudden voice and almost jumped out of her own skin in shock.

As her eyes slowly made contact with the owner of the voice she felt like getting up and slapping the stupid smirk off his face. "Fili! That wasn't funny!"

"I am afraid I have to disagree." He chuckled as he sat up in his own bed across the room trying to contain his laughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah -I'm fine," Ellie lied "just had a little trouble sleeping."

"You homesick," he said as more of a statement than a question.

"A little," Ellie sighed as the faces of her parents and sister flashed in her mind. She really did miss them, Ellie couldn't help but wonder if they missed her, if they were thinking about her or if they even knew she was gone. After all, this was Middle Earth, who was to say that time would be the same in both lands. Ellie's mind was full of unanswered questions and she had no idea where to begin. It didn't help that thinking about her family caused a heavy aching in her heart.

"Gandalf will find a way to get you home," he said barely above a whisper as his eye studied the floor "and until he does you have the pleasure of our company."

Ellie smiled at his words "well -I'm glad about that- I don't think I would want it any other way."

Fili looked up at her from the spot on the floor and looked into her eyes with a kind smile. "Would you two stop talking, I'm still sleeping." Kili whined like a child. Both Ellie and Fili let out loud laughs at the youngest Durin's current cranky mood. However, their loud laughter also drew poor Ori out of his peaceful sleep. But, once they started laughing they just couldn't stop and in the end Kili and Ori made the decision to sit up and talk with them until it was time for breakfast.

* * *

Thorin could not sleep, this was nothing new for him, but it was not the usual images of battle and pain that kept him up. It was the thought of the girl. He barely knew her and yet he was sitting up all night worried about her and the effects the previous night had had on her.

Thorin could tell the moment Balin had walked into their room that something was very wrong. The older dwarf had been troubled and looked years older than normal. Then when he delivered the news to them about the girl being attacked all Thorin could see was red. Dwalin had been the same, going straight for his axe the moment the story left his brothers mouth.

Thorin couldn't explain why he had taken the girls attack so personally. After all, they had only just met her. But, Balin was close to her and his trusted advisor and friend seemed to believe that she was harmless. Thorin would always listen to Balin's council, the white haired dwarf was intelligent and had people skills that Thorin could only dream of having.

Balin was the type of person that most people would open up to no matter what race. After the dragon, Balin had been a very helpful asset to Thorin and his family, with his wit and cleaver way with words, he had been the one responsible with finding work for many dwarves during their struggle, including Thorin. Balin had been the one that would travel ahead and look around to see if the village or town that they were travelling too would need workers, he would make deals, handle contacts and help with any coin they made. If Thorin was honest with himself, he had no idea where he would be without Balin's guidance and ability to make people trust him.

Both Thorin and Dwalin were different from their older and wiser companion. Both lacked people skills and did not trust strangers easily, they had both been young when the dragon attacked Erebor and life had been difficult, it had caused them to grow up quickly and forget about their childhood and their lives as young adults had been spent working in forges or training for battles and fights. Time had hardened them until it made them -almost- as unbreakable as stone.

The girl was different, she was soft and not use to the harsh reality of their world. She possessed no life experience and had no idea how to fight, _if she is going to stay with us, she will have to learn how to fight or at least defend herself,_ Thorin thought as he looked up at the wooden ceiling.

But, even as he made that decision he still wondered if she was alright. _Ugh, why does this even bother me?_ He sighed internally getting extremely frustrated with himself. In the end he could take it no longer and got up out of the solid, uncomfortable bed that the inn offered, careful not to wake up his companions (as they were both light sleepers) and made his way to the door and out into the hall.

Even though morning was almost upon them the inn was still fairly quiet. There was only the sound of hushed voices and snoring as he entered the hall. It was empty, damp and cold. The candles had all but burnt out and with only one window lighting the hallway at the end of the narrow corridor, it was very difficult to see.

But, Thorin only had to take a few hesitant steps towards the door across the hall. However, Thorin stopped the moment the door was suddenly in reach, he had no idea how to go about this. He wanted to check that the girl was feeling alright but the moment he knocked the door he would wake up the rooms other occupants.

Lost in thought and torn between what he should do, he stood there hoping the answer would appear. That's when he heard voices, quiet at first, but as the four occupants of the room roused from their sleepy state the room became more alive by the second. With cheerful voices and the sound of joyful laughter. Thorin was still unsure about how to proceed, he was only concerned for a member of his company - _even if she would only be with them for a short space of time_ \- it was his duty as a leader to make sure those that were within his care were safe and felt that way also. But these thoughts did not make him feel any better, he felt foolish and he hated it. In fact he hated her for making his feel that way.

It was only when he heard a feminine laugh that he was brought back to reality. _Well she is up and sounds happy,_ he thoughts bitterly _Fili and Kili have probably done more for her than I could have, those two boys could put a smile on anyone's face._ _Even mine._

With the thought of making sure the girl was alright gone from his mind, he quickly turned around and went back to his room. Not aware that someone had been watching him all along.

* * *

Once the four companions in their room were fully awake they quickly prepared for the day ahead, packing up belongings and putting their weapons back into place, and with a little help from Fili, Kili and Ori she was able to do the same. They helped her tie her sword to her belt and Fili was able to show her how to hide her new knifes, Ellie was quite happy when she realised that it didn't actually take her too long to get ready. Back home she always felt like she had to make an effort everyday and try to look her best. But with the dwarves it didn't matter. Her hair could be a mess, her clothes could be crushed and it didn't make them think any less of her.

She might have been the type to like her room tidy and everything to have a place but, when it came to her personal appearance as long as she was clean she didn't care. She was happy in comfy clothing that was a little bit too big for her, so that she would have room to move. But back home had always been different, having to keep up with the latest style, flawless skin, perfect hair. Being with the dwarves gave her a freedom she had never had before.

Ellie went and sat back down on her bed not really knowing what to do with herself. "Let's relax for a while," Fili told them "it's still too early to go and get breakfast." With that said Ori went and grabbed his notebook at sat on the edge of his bed and Fili and Kili sat on the floor talking about whatever came into their heads. Ellie decided to copy Ori, she went into her backpack and grabbed her note book, making the decision to quickly scribble down the events of the previous day.

After that she decided to continue writing down information from her world. She had already written down everything she could think of about her family and she was quite proud of the sketches she had done. In the end she made the decision to start documenting stories from her own world. _Should I write down what I know about the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings?_ She thought to herself as she looked at Fili and Kili feeling a lump in her throat suddenly appear. Ellie had to turn away from them before she burst out into tears. She wasn't usually such an emotional person, but being with them, seeing them so happy and then knowing what the future had in store, Ellie knew what she had to do.

 _I've got to help them, save them, if I can. I don't know how. But I can't sit back and do nothing. Their my friends._ She thought with a sad smile, with her decision finally made she went back to writing, making the choice to not write down any of her knowledge about the world she was in. If her notebook fell into the wrong hands, when it had future event written into it, it could be used for terrible effects. _I won't risk it_ she told herself.

Therefore, Ellie decided to write about another story that she knew and loved. Silently allowing her pencil to do most of the work, letting the words that came to her mind flow naturally to the paper before her.

"What are you writing?" Fili asked with a curious look on his face.

"Oh no Fee! We have another Ori!" Kili laughed rolling on the floor, Ellie could see a bright red blush appear on Ori's face as he kept his head down, looking at his book.

"There is nothing wrong with being like Ori!" Ellie said in defence of the young dwarf "and for your information Fili, I am just writing down a story from my world."

"Story!" Kili excitedly said, his eyes lighting up like a child's. Ellie could see by the look on Fili's face that he was also interested and Ori had even managed to look up from his book, just because of one simple word.

"Yes," Ellie told her three room mates "I'm writing going to write down some of my favourite stories, or at least short summaries. I have already written down things about my family so I thought I could write down stories I love from my world so I don't forget, I've also done some quick drawings of things from my world and I think I might write down some songs from my world. I know it sounds silly -but I'm scared I will forget who I am if I don't."

"It's not," Kili told her "we know a few dwarves that have done the same, when the dragon came and we lost Erebor."

"Aye, many have recorded even the simplest of things, I think it was their way of keeping our lost home close." Fili added with a sad note to his voice.

Ellie couldn't help but find it strange to see the the two young Durin's with no smile on their face. Thankfully, Ori came to their rescue "what is the story about Miss?" He asked very politely.

Ellie couldn't help but light up when Ori asked that question and she wasted no time, quickly explaining the amazing and brilliant world of Harry Potter. Every since she was a child she had gotten lost in the pages of the magical, wizarding, world. It did not take long for the dwarves to give Ellie their full attention, as she lit up explaining every detail she could think off about Harry's first great adventure.

If anyone was to enter their room at that moment they probably think that it was story time for three young children, not three dwarves that were many years older than she was. For the rest of that morning Ellie sat retelling one of her favourite tales, Ellie could tell that Fili, Kili and Ori were enjoying the story by the looks on their faces.

A while later their was a knock on their door, much to the annoyance of her dwarf companions. Ellie saw Balin poke his head around the door with a warm smile on his face. "Good morning Balin," Ellie said brightly, while Fili, Kili and even Ori scowled at the elder dwarf in annoyance.

Balin could see the looks on the younger dwarves face but he did not say anything. He just looked slightly confused "good morning lass, how are you this morning?"

"Fine," she smiled as she looked over the other dwarves, still glaring at Balin for interrupting the story "don't mind them Balin. They are just upset that you stopped their story time." Ellie laughed.

"Story time!" Kili said in horror "do we look like dwarflings?" He asked at the top of his voice.

Ellie and Balin could only laugh as Kili protested about being like a child and it did not take long before Fili and Ori joined in. "It's time for breakfast," Balin informed them as he wiped away a few tears from his eyes "we will eat and then go and get the ponies and then move on. Bring your bags down with you, Thorin does not want anyone running back upstairs at the last minute."

After Balin had relayed the message to them he closed the door and headed downstairs. Ellie immediately started to follow Balin's instructions and went to grab her belonging but apparently the others were not going to move. "Did you three not listen to Balin?" She asked while quickly making the bed she slept in.

"But what about the story?" Kili asked childishly "what happens next?"

Ellie hadn't expected them to enjoy the story so much but thankfully Ellie had an idea. "How about this? If you three really want me to continue the story I will tell you the rest when we are on the move again."

Fili, Kili and Ori seemed to find that a fair deal and it did not take them long too follow her example. Within minutes they had grabbed their belongings and they all made their way down the stairs together.

* * *

Thorin sat with Dwalin, Oin and Gloin waiting "patiently" for the others to arrive. Balin had been the one to make sure everyone was informed of the plan for that morning so all they had to do was make sure they were on time.

Thorin was hardly paying attention to what was going on around him, he could tell that the others were talking but he wasn't paying attention. Even though, he had heard the girls laughter that morning when he went to check on her he was still concerned. However, no one else had brought up the subject so Thorin decided to do the same.

It was then he saw Balin walking down the stairs towards them. He had a cheerful smile on his face and Thorin had no idea what could have put him in such a good mood. He had snapped out of his trance by this point and when he looked at the others around the table they all wore identical looks of confusion.

"What are you laughing at?" Dwalin asked in his gruff voice. Thorin honestly thought that his friend was still half asleep, with his heavy eyes and fears scowl. Like Thorin, Dwalin also had trouble sleeping (as did half the dwarves in his company) they had all seen their fair share of battle and the images they seen still plagued them at night.

But, even with his brothers harsh voice the smile did not leave Balin's face. The older dwarf just shook his head and then began to explain what was going on in the room Thorin's nephews were sleeping in. Apparently, the girl had been telling them a story from her land when Balin so rudely interrupted. "Honestly it was like the the lads were young dwarflings again. You should have seen their faces when I told them that they had too come down and get their breakfast. The scowls on their faces could have matched yours." Balin gestured to both Thorin and his brother "even young Ori could match you both with his death glare. I have no idea what the story was about but they seemed to be enjoying it."

"Well I hope that girl is not filling Ori's head with silly ideas!" Dori said fussily as he sat down at their table.

"Ori has his own mind Dori," Nori told his older brother as he sat down at the opposite end of the table "she seems harmless to me, pretty lass actually." He mutter the last part under his breath so that his brother could not hear. But Nori's comment was loud enough for bot Thorin and Dwalin to hear. Both glared at the slightly younger dwarf, not even realising that they were doing so until Balin cleared his throat.

It did not take long for the majority of the company to join them at the table. It was only Thorin's nephews, Ori, the girl and the hobbit that were still to arrive. "I don't believe the lass could do your younger brother any harm," Balin told Dori as the bar maid handed him a mug of water "might do him some good, she might bring him out of his shell."

Thorin could see the Dori was about to respond to Balin's comment but he stooped himself when the remaining members of the company joined them at the table. Thorin was pleased to see that the girl did not seem too phased by the previous nights events, he would not have blamed her if it did, he had seen it happen before to many woman while he was wondering, with no home. Even the strongest woman could be torn down by such a thing, it could easily knock their confidence.

The small group all said their "good mornings" and set their belongings down on the floor ,where the company had managed to create a very impressive pile, and sat down to join them for breakfast.

The time flew by quickly, their meal was not overly large -much to the disappointment of Bombur- just something warm to keep their stomachs going on the long day of travel Thorin had planned. _We have lingered here long enough._ He thought to himself as he looked at the content faces of each and every company member (even the hobbit seemed happy) _it is probably because he is sitting with the girl._ Thorin thought with a pang of jealousy, having no idea where such a feeling came from. He quickly pushed such thoughts aside and stood, addressing the company that they would be leaving now and travel for as long as possible. There were no complaints, but then again no one would question his orders.

With great ease the whole company tidied their table (to the best of their abilities) and left to get the ponies. The stables were only around the corner from the inn so it was not a long walk for any of them and as they approached the stables they finally found their wondering wizard. Thorin had made a choice from the beginning of the journey not to worry about the wizard, he knew how to take care of himself and he had told him the night before that they would be leaving as early as possible.

"Ah!" Gandalf said when he spotted them "their you all are, the ponies have all been taken very good care of and are ready to leave when we are."

Thorin simply nodded in acknowledgement and busied himself with putting his belongings on his pony. But he could not help but overhear his youngest nephews conversation with the girl. "You should ride with us!" Kili said excitedly "you could continue telling the story that way!"

Thorin could hear the hope in his voice but the girl did not answer for a very long time. "Kili I think I am suppose to be riding with Balin again." She told him, Thorin could she the three young dwarves deflate at her words.

But Kili did not stay down for long "one of us could ask uncle if it would be alright for you to join us!" He said sounding confident with his idea, but not offering himself as the chosen one to ask for the request.

This lead to a long spout of bickering, that no one was going to win. So Thorin decided to put an end to their misery "the girl rides with Balin, no exceptions."

Then he turned and walked away, but not before hearing Kili muttering that it was "unfair" under his breath. But, Thorin would stick with his decision no matter what his nephews thought. Then he reminded himself of a choice he had made earlier. "Girl!" He said turning to face the younger group "when we stop tonight you will train with Dwalin, before dinner. And the hobbit will join you also."

* * *

Ellie could hear Bilbo trying to protest, but never finding the right words, leaving his mouth to hang open like a fish out of water. Ellie honestly didn't see a reason to fight Thorin on such a matter, she thought it was a reasonable idea _(if last night was anything to go by.)_ Furthermore, she had seen what the company would be going up against, it would be better for everyone if she could put up some form of a fight.

However, if he called her "girl" one more time she really would have to fight the urge to slap him. Ellie walked over to stand beside her hobbit friend and gently took his hand. "It's going to be alright Bilbo," she whispered as she squeezed his hand we will be as bad as each other."

With those simple words she managed to get a small chuckle out of Bilbo. "I've never even held a real sword before," he told her quietly "I fear that I will make an utter fool of myself. This _training_ shall just give them another reason to laugh at me and believe that I should not be hear with them."

"Well if they say anything, I'm sure I could convince Fili and Kili to play a few harmless pranks on them." They both giggled at the thought, something told Ellie it wouldn't take much to convince them.

After their brief chat Ellie gave Bilbo a friendly hug and walked over to Balin, who had already strapped her belongings to the pony they were riding. As usual Ellie felt her stomach twisting at the thought of riding the pony all day, but she was getting better, at least she was not paralysed by fear at the mere thought of riding the pony.

Within moments everyone was ready to leave and they were on the road again. Ellie was behind Balin holding onto him tightly and it was a peaceful ride to begin with. That is, until, Fili, Kili and Ori rode up beside her and Balin.

"So about that story-" Kili said hopefully.

Ellie took a deep breath and began where she had left off. Fili, Kili and Ori were and entertaining audience to say the least and continued to enjoy the adventures of Harry as he explored his new world, he had never known.

But what Ellie did not notice was that her audience began to grow over the day, and by lunchtime the whole company was listening to her as she retold her favourite story.

* * *

They had been riding for three hours straight, with not a single break. Yet, Thorin did not hear one complaint. For each and every member of his company was engrossed in the girls story. Even if the elder members did try to hide it.

Their was just something about the way she told the story that made you want to listen, she was able to bring the words to life. She would pull voices for every new character, make wild gestures with her hand and tell the story with such passion.

However Thorin, like many others, pretended not to be listening. Many of his dwarves were still wary of her, she was an outsider after all. But, Thorin could tell they were all listening, for no one else uttered a word. He found it strange to hear his company so quiet. He had know all the dwarves for a long time and knew none of them to be quiet (except Ori) the only sound he did hear -on occasion- was laughter or a gasps of shock or surprise when it was relevant.

By midday Bofur, Bombur and even Nori were riding along side Balin's pony, so they could hear her story better. She had had Fili, Kili and Ori hooked from the start and as Thorin casually turned around to inspect his company he could see that Balin wore a pleasant smile on his face.

Thorin could not lie, even he was enjoying her magical tale and he struggled not to let out a burst of laughter as she described how the three young characters took down a large troll. He could hear Kili and Fili above everyone else, so much so that he would not have been surprised if they fell off their ponies.

It was not long after that he saw a fairly small clearing where they could stop, eat and give their ponies a break. There was even a small stream nearby where the ponies could have a drink and they could refill their water skins. Yet, their was a small part of him that did not want to stop. He could easily picture his nephews faces when he told them the girl would have to stop telling them her story.

But, in the end Thorin made the choice to stop the company before it was too late. The moment he told the company that they were going to stop he could hear many loud groans, mainly from his nephews. _No surprise there,_ Thorin thought sarcastically as he ordered Bombur to sort their lunches and for Fili and Kili to take the ponies over to the stream.

No one said a word against their leader, all following Thorin's orders without a question. Bombur quickly handed out their simple meal of dried meat, with the help of his brother Bofur and before long everyone was eating. Fili and Kili's job was not all that difficult and it did not take them long to make sure the ponies had something to drink and they joined the company once more, everyone sitting in small groups around the clearing.

Thorin made the decision to sit beside Dwalin in a comfortable silence, sharpening their weapons as they watched the others sitting, enjoying the sunlight. Thorin hoped that the weather would stay as it was. Being able to travel with clear skies and a small cool breeze would be easier than travelling in the the pouring rain. Even though dwarves were able to handle every weather -better than most races- it did not stop them from complaining and it would just make the majority of them grumpier than normal.

As Thorin's eyes scanned his company once more he saw that Kili had finished his lunch and was now over at the girls side. She had opted to sit with Balin and the hobbit had joined them. Thorin could hear his nephew pestering her to continue her story and asked if she would sit with him and his small group. However, Thorin could see the conflict in her brilliant green eyes.

In the end ,however, Kili's lack of patience got the better of him and he gently grabbed the girl by her wrists. But the moment he began to tug and pull her up from where she was sitting the girl let out a shriek of pain.

Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what was going on and Kili looked utterly confused, before he started spewing apologies.

Thorin could see the pain on the girls face and wordlessly he and Dwalin made the decision to get the company moving again. "Everyone go and fill your water skins and then we can keep moving." He ordered in his powerful voice, Dwalin was the first to move and almost everyone followed his lead. However, Thorin could see Kili was reluctant to leave the girl but with one simple look to Fili, Thorin was able to get hie eldest nephew to grab the younger of the pair and this left the girl alone with Oin.

Thorin went and got his pony and refilled his water skin along with the rest of the company. Or at least he thought everyone (apart from Oin and the girl) was over by the stream. However as he sat on his pony he saw that the hobbit was still by her side, a look of horror was on the small man's face. _She must have told him what happened_ Thorin thought with a hint of jealousy, but he shook it off and started giving the rest of the company orders trying to distract his mind.

However, that plan went down hill very quickly when his eyes caught sight of the girl wrapping her arms around the small, insignificant, hobbit. Suddenly a surge of anger ran through him like never before, instantly he dismounted his pony and made his way over to the small group of people. "I suggest that you all refill your water skins now, before we move out. We shall not be stopping again until dinner." Thorin told them but his stare was directly on the hobbit, telling him silently to leave.

Without saying a word the hobbit left her side with his head hung low. " I've tighten the bandages for her, it will help support her wrist. Just best if no one pulls them and don't put too much pressure on them, ye don't want tae aggravate them." Oin informed them and then went to his pony and retrieve his water skin from his brother.

This left Thorin alone with the girl, not sure what to say and still rather annoyed at the hobbit.

"You know you don't have to be so mean to him." The girl mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" He asked feeling bubbles of rage within his stomach.

"Bilbo," she clarified "he was just making sure I was alright, you didn't have to be rude to him." She told Thorin her voice growing in confidence.

"I do not see how I was being rude," Thorin drawled "I want this company moving again and I told you all to get ready, and that includes you." He added the last part as an after thought.

"Well then I best get moving, I would hate to slow you down." She said sarcastically and turned to walk away not even looking behind once. Now all Thorin could see was red _damn girl! She is a thorn in my side,_ Thorin thought angrily as he watched Balin help her back onto his pony.

Without another look at the girl or anyone else for that matter Thorin mounted his pony once more. "Lets move, we still have a long day left. We travel until sun down!" And with that they were on the road again.

* * *

After their short lunch break they set off again, without too many problems and true to his word Thorin did not allow them to stop until sun down. Not even to go to the toilet, not that Ellie was desperate -thankfully- but it made Ellie realise that if she was going to help them throughout the whole journey she was going to need a bladder of steel.

However, despite the fact that she had argued with Thorin -slightly- overall it was a very pleasant day. The moment she was back with Balin Kili apologised to her once again. But she told him that it was fine and she knew that the kind hearted dwarf did not mean to hurt didn't know about her bruised wrist, barely anyone in the company did and that was the way she wanted it to stay.

If Ellie was honest with herself she was scared that the rest of the company would think her weak, so she didn't want to make a huge deal out of the situation. She could tell that most of them did not think she should be with them and being hurt within the first few days would only prove their point.

But, those thoughts did not bother her for long as Fili and Kili began to pester her again about her story and wanted to know how it would all end. It was only then that she had realised her audience had grown. Bofur, Nori, Ori, Bilbo and even Gandalf were giving her there full attention and Balin seemed to be enjoying himself as well. So for the rest of that day she recalled Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

But, as the sun began to set in the brilliant blue sky it came time to stop. Ellie didn't know if she should be happy about finally being able to get off the pony. On the one hand her feet would be on solid ground once more and she could try and get some feeling back in her legs. However, on the other hand she would have to start training with Dwalin. The idea of the giant dwarf teaching her how to fight did not exactly thrill her.

Thorin called for the company to stop when he found a place he deemed worthy. There were large rocks and plenty of trees to give them cover and they were high up, giving them a view of the ground below. However, the ground was solid and Ellie could tell just by looking at it that she would not be getting a good nights sleep.

"We will stop here for the night, Gloin, Oin get a fire started." He ordered in a powerful voice, "Fili, Kili tie up the ponies. Bombur, Bofur get the food ready. Everyone else get the camp set up."

As always the company followed Thorin's instructions without any hesitation, getting their jobs done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Thinking it a good idea to start helping, Ellie gently pulling the pony she had been riding in the direction of Fili and Kili. While also using it as a shield, praying that Thorin would not notice her and she would not have to fight Dwalin.

But her plan failed miserably, the moment Ellie made her move to help the others Thorin noticed her. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked he, looking down his nose at her.

"I was going to help Fili and Kili with the ponies." She told him hesitantly, gesturing to the pony by her side.

"No, you are not. Leave Fili and Kili to do their job. You and the _burglar_ should follow us." Thorin told her as he and Dwalin turned in the opposite direction of camp and made their way into the shelter of the trees below.

Ellie did not argue with Thorin, she had already done that once today and she did not plan on doing that again any time soon. _An argument once a day is enough_ _,_ she thought to herself as she follow the dwarves that had grabbed poor Bilbo as they made their way out of camp. Ellie made sure to stay a few steps behind as they walked away from the others.

However, Thorin surprised her by stopping suddenly causing her to walk straight into his back. She felt herself stumble slightly but she managed to stop herself from falling, Thorin just acted like nothing had happened and yelled to Fili and Kili to join them once they had finished.

Then he began walking again, Ellie followed him, not saying a word. She could feel a deep, red, blush on her face as she kept her head down.

It did not take long for them to find Dwalin and Bilbo, the poor hobbit looked terrified standing beside the warrior dwarf. He didn't even have a weapon -yet- and they were forcing him to train. Ellie didn't find it fair but in a way she was grateful for the company.

She went over and stood beside Bilbo not sure what to do. Dwalin and Thorin were not exactly the most talkative dwarves, Ellie hoped that Fili and Kili would arrive soon, they at least could hold a conversation.

"Get you sword out," Dwalin grunted as Thorin went to lean on a tree near by so that he could watch. Ellie did as she was told and clumsily removed her sword from its sheath and went to stand in front of Dwalin.

She honestly did not know what to expect, she knew that both dwarves were great fighters but she had no idea what it would be like for them to teach her. Dwalin suddenly moved towards her, Ellie honestly expected him to start fighting with her then and there, expecting her to learn as the fought. But no powerful blow came, instead she felt his ruff hands as they positioned her in a fighting stance.

"That is how you should stand in a fight," he told her as her circled her a few times "your small you can use that to your advantage, same goes for you." He told Bilbo without even looking at him. This went on for a while Dwalin would explain something or show her a defence move and she would have to copy him.

However, it was not long after Fili and Kili arrived that things got a little more serious. Dwalin would start attacking her and she had to use the moves he taught her to defend herself. Ellie was lucky if she lasted for more than a minute and what made it worse was that she could tell Dwalin was not using his full strength. This lasted for a wile until Dwalin said "right hobbit, your turn."

Ellie could see Bilbo's eyes grow to double their original size as he stood up shakily. "Girl, give him your sword." Thorin ordered, Ellie did as she was told and as she passed Bilbo her sword she gave his hand a small squeeze. "Don't worry, I have faith in you." She told him was a reassuring smile.

Ellie went to stand beside Fili and Kili as Bilbo made his way towards Dwalin. With them now standing side by side Ellie could see that Dwalin stood over a head taller than Bilbo. She watched as he lifted one of his giant axes with ease and brought it down towards Bilbo the impact knocking him off his feet and sending him flying back onto his his bum.

Bilbo looked a little shocked as he sat on the ground, Ellie could see that Dwalin was using more of his strength this time and was making the fight harder for Bilbo. She could hear both Fili and Kili sniggering at Bilbo's expense, even Thorin had a small smile on his face.

After the fourth or fifth time Dwalin turned and told him "even the lass can put up more of a fight." Ellie could see the look of hurt on Bilbo's face and at that moment she felt her blood boiling. Sure the dwarves didn't like Bilbo but they didn't have to be so cruel.

Quickly Bilbo got to his feet and then handed Ellie her sword without even saying a word. Ellie honestly hated the dwarves at that point, Bilbo was her friend and while she most certainly was not a fighter, she sure as hell could give them a scalding.

The moment Bilbo was out of ear shot all the dwarves started to laugh, like what they had seen was the funniest thing in the world.

"It's not funny!" She chided "what you just did to that poor man was cruel, there was no need to humiliate him like that."

"Oh come on Elle, you have to admit the look on his face was priceless." Kili said between breaths as he slowly stopped laughing.

"No it wasn't, you could have hurt him!" She pointed her finger at Dwalin.

"Well he has to learn how ta fight," Dwalin grunted.

"If the hobbit can't fight then there is no point of him being with us." Thorin explained with a slightly smug look on his face.

"You-" Ellie paused trying to think of something to say "are a bunch of ungrateful, sods. Bilbo has left everything he knows behind to help you all your suicide mission and all you do is treat him like a piece of dirt." She yelled at them, Thorin and Dwalin just turned away from her not paying any attention to what she had just said, at least Fili and Kili had the decency to look disappointed in themselves.

But, she could still feel her anger there in the bottom of her stomach. Speedily she turned to follow Bilbo, "Where are you going?" Thorin asked when he noticed her retreating form.

"I'm going to check on my friend, like any decent person would do!" She spat at him as she walked away not even looking back at them, she was too angry to be around them.

The moment Ellie reached their camp she spotted Bilbo sitting by himself not really paying attention to the rest of the company. Ellie silently sat down beside him not saying a word.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't have come." He said in a low voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't say that," Ellie spoke gently "you are brave and kind and intelligent. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met and I am proud to call you my friend."

"Ha- I don't know about the brave part," he said bitterly.

"You are brave, Bilbo. I don't know many people that would leave their home behind in order to help a group of people that they have never met."

Ellie gave him a warm smile as Bofur came over with two bowls of stew in his hands for them. They both thanked Bofur and began to eat in silence, it was not long before she saw a certain group of dwarves rejoin them. However, Ellie made the choice to ignore them, she honestly did not want to speak with any of them at that moment in time and it as clear that Thorin and Dwalin felt the same.

But, after everyone was fed and about to go to sleep Fili and Kili made their way over to them. They still wore the same disappointed looks on their faces "We're sorry" they said at the same time.

"We didn't mean to upset you Master Baggins." Fili told him, a look of shame on his face.

"And we didn't mean to upset you Elle." Kili told her, he honestly looked like a kicked puppy.

"It's okay, I guess I can forgive you both. At least you had the decency to apologise." She told them, Ellie could see Bilbo nodding in agreement but did not say a word.

"Well don't expect anything from uncle or Dwalin. I don't think they know how to apologise." Fili told them with a small laugh.

"So-" Kili dragged "are we still friends?" he asked her with a pleading look on his face.

"Hmm," she paused for dramatic effect "I guess." Ellie finally told them as they rushed over and brought her into a tight hug. Just like that everything was back to normal between them. Ellie didn't have it in her to stay mad at them for long, in some ways they reminded her of her sister.

They sat like that for a while in a small group. Fili and Kili asking her questions about her world and they would occasionally ask Bilbo questions about the Shire, until it was time for them to go to sleep.

Thorin gave Fili and Kili the first watch that night, something told Ellie that he was in a mood with them. But, they did it without any complaints and said a quick "goodnight" to herself and Bilbo.

Ellie went to lie down on her bedroll after that like everyone else. But, as the night slowly got darker she found it difficult to go to sleep. The fact that she couldn't get comfy was bad enough, but it did not help that most of the dwarves could snore extremely loud. She was getting close to a point when she would quite happily strangle Bombur, due to the fact that he was sleeping the closest to her. When suddenly she heard a high pitched wail in the distance.

She shot up like a bolt of lightening, not sure what to make of the sound when she felt a sense of deja vu. "Orcs!" Bilbo said as he made his way back to camp, he had been standing at his ponies side when the noise had emerged from the shadows of the night.

"Throat cutters, there'll be dozens of them out their." Ellie heard Fili tell Bilbo. _This happened in the movie!_ She thought excitedly, then pushing her fan girl moment aside she realised what story she was about to hear. So she sat quietly, not even telling Fili and Kili off for being so light-hearted about orcs. Thorin was about to do that for her anyway.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs id a joke?" He asked them in a serious voice.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili told him, hanging his head in shame.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin stormed of to the edge of the rocks looking down at the land below.

Just then Balin appeared and began to tell them a story that Ellie had heard many times before. He spoke of Azog and the battle of Azanulbizar. How Azog beheaded his grandfather, how Thorin's father went missing and then how Thorin himself railed his army and defeated Azog. Even if it was a hollow victory. Balin told the story with such passion and detail, that it made her story from earlier seem like nothing. It was one thing to hear an actor tell that story on screen, but it was entirely different to hear Balin himself telling that story in real life.

"And I thought to myself then, their is one that I could follow. Their is one that I could call king!" Balin finished with a proud smile on his face, all the company were standing in awe of the their leader at that very moment.

Ellie couldn't help but respect Thorin at that moment -even if she was angry with him- he had lost everything but he was still standing brave ad strong. He turned around slowly and moved back towards camp as Bilbo asked "and the pale orc! What happened to him?" He asked in a very innocent tone.

"He slunk back into the hole whence it came. The filth died of its wounds long ago." Thorin told Bilbo as he made his way back to where he had been sleeping. But Ellie did not miss the looks that Balin and Gandalf gave each other.

Ellie felt her heart lurch when she realised once again that Azog was still out there.

* * *

 **So here's another chapter (finally) sorry it took so long life has been a bit crazy right now and I haven't had any time to work on this :(**

 **Please forgive me.**

 **As usual please tell me what you think, if you like, hate it. I want to also say thank you to everyone that has recently followed or favorited my story and for the comments made on the last chapter.**

 **As usual please tell me what you think and until next time xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Nightmares

Shadows engulfed her world, murky and unclear. A low hissing filled her ears harsh and cutting her like a knife. Ellie was in total darkness and fear gripped her very soul. She tried to scream but no sound came out.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and bright, orange, flames surrounded her. She had no way out, no where to go. Trapped in a circle of fire.

A part of Ellie knew it wasn't real, but that didn't stop it from feeling real. The smoke was burning the back of he throat, making it hard for her to breath. She could feel herself clawing for breath fighting to stay conscious. The flames were so close she could feel them burning her skin, singeing her clothing.

Then there were screams, cries of pain, from whom she did not know. It was like there was a battle raging on outside the ring of fire that she was trapped in. The flame kept growing higher and higher, making there way closer to her.

But through the flames and smoke she was able to make out two figures. From the distance she could only tell that the figures were both male, one was shorter than the other. The shorter man was down on his knees as the taller brought some form of blade down upon the shorted males throat, even though Ellie could not see the fight clearly she could tell the last strike had been a fatal blow. Cutting the shorter man throat in one foul strike and causing him to fall to the ground.

Ellie could feel tears streaming down her face as she tried to yell in defiance. A part of her felt like she knew who the figure were and yet with her mind so foggy nothing made sense. Everything was a blur.

Then the taller figure took confident strides towards her, as the screaming and hissing in her head grew louder, until it was pounding in her ears.

The figure was going to kill her, in her heart she knew that. She was terrified, alone and scared.

"Ellie!" Some yelled "Ellie!"

* * *

The girl had been tossing and turning in her sleep. At first Thorin thought it was nothing more than a small nightmare. But as time went on she slowly grew worse. Until she was screaming and clawing at the ground.

Her first scream woke everyone in their camp up, beside her. To say that his company were startled was an understatement. Everyone looked around like they were under attack, but then they all realised that it was the girl. Balin was by her side within moments.

"Ellie, child -wake up," he tried to gentle sooth her back to reality "she is burning up, her skin is like fire!" He told the company in alarm "is there nothing you can do for her?" He turned and asked Gandalf, but the wizard said nothing.

In that moment Thorin felt fear grip his heart. No one knew what to do, not even him. Balin continued to try and wake her up but no matter how much he spoke to her she did not wake.

"Gandalf!" Thorin finally snapped "you must do something! She cannot say like this!"

"What's wrong with her?!" Thorin could hear his youngest nephew call out in a state of panic.

"We have to wake her!" Someone else called.

"How?"

"If she continues like this she will hurt herself!"

"There is nothing we can do," Gandalf told them "I fear if we try to wake her it would do more harm than good. All we can do is hope she wakes up soon."

Thorin was not going to accept this answer, _there has to be something._ "That is not good enough!" Thorin turned to face the tall wizard, "we cannot allow her to continue like this!"

"Aye, the laddie is right, the lass shall hurt herself greatly if we allow her to continue on like this." Balin agreed with him, in fact his whole company agreed with him, even the hobbit. They all suddenly turned on the wizard, waiting for the -supposedly- wiser being to give them an answer.

But, then Thorin heard something he did not expect. He turned to see Bifur sitting by the girls side, singing to her in khuzdul. It did not stop her from crying or screaming but she was no longer thrashing her arms around. They stayed like that for a while until she finally woke up, with a tear soaked face and red, puffy, eyes. Her arms automatically wrapped around the closest person to her, Bifur.

The dwarf seemed surprised by the sudden action, but that did not stop him from wrapping his arms around her in return. Thorin could see that she was shaking, _whatever she had seen in her sleep must have truly scared her._

"El!" Kili exclaimed "are you alright? We were so worried about you! Please don't scare us like that again." He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, Fili quickly joined in -not one to miss out- as did Ori (much to Dori's disapproval.)

"Alright lads, let the lass breath." Balin chuckled as he pulled the girl into a hug of his own "are you alright?" He asked softy "you had us all worried there."

The girl did not say a word, she could only cry on the older dwarves shoulder. "It's too dark to start our journey once more, you should all get some rest if you can. If not -well- just stay quiet and we will leave when the sun comes up." Thorin order the company, as he left Balin alone with the girl. He knew that the last thing she would want would be the whole company surrounding her when she was a her lowest. He had suffered through many nightmare in his life, as did many he knew, and each and everyone of them hated people seeing them during that moment in time.

Thorin would not lie though, he was surprised when the whole company followed his orders. While it was normal for them to follow his orders without question, this time it was different, this was about the girl, the girl that had slowly began to build friendships many of his men. Thorin could tell that many were concerned for her and would all quite happily sit with her and take care of her.

But, most went back to their bedrolls with one last look at the girl. Gloin worked on the camp fire, allowing the flames to build once more. Thorin somehow knew that no one would go back to sleep, but some did a good job in acting. In their small camp the only sound that could be heard were the dry sobs of the girl, the strange girl from another land.

* * *

Ellie was ashamed, she had never been one for nightmares and yet there she was sobbing like a child in the arms of a dwarf that hardly knew her. Ellie could barely focus on what was going on around her. The whole company had gone quite, but she could still feel that their attention was focused on her.

All she wanted to do was curl into a ball and disappear, _God this is so embarrassing._ She thought as she started to calm down in Balin's arms, "lass," he whispered "what happened? Are you alright?" Ellie wanted to answer the elder dwarf but her mind was still hazy and unclear. Everything in her nightmare had been a blur, yet at the same time everything felt so real. She didn't know what to make of her nightmare, it was like all she could do was watch as another being died before her very eyes. It made her feel weak, hopeless. She hated it. She did not want to feel that way, but there she was, a complete mess and everything she did not want to be.

"I'm sorry." She murmured into Balin's shoulder, not knowing what else to say.

"Lass, no one can blame you for what just happened. You have nothing to feel sorry for." He told her with a kind smile on his old face, with his words she found the courage to look him in the eye. She knew she would not be a pretty sight, who could be after such a terrible nightmare. She could tell that she had been sweating, she could feel it on her clothing, making her feel cold. Her eyes were stinging, she had no doubt that they would be blood shot and her cheeks had probably taken on the same horrible shade of deep, blotchy, red.

But, as Ellie looked into Balin's eyes she could only see one thing, concern. He did not care about the way she looked at that moment, only about how she felt. "Still, I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that, I don't have nightmares normally. I think the last time I had a nightmare was when I was a small child." She laughed dryly.

"Having a nightmare is nothing to be ashamed of lassie, you have been through a lot in these passed few days. It is sometimes just a natural response, when you have been through so much stress."

Ellie gave he elder dwarf friend a forced smile and a nod in agreement.

The early hours of the morning went on and continued in an awkward silence for ever member of the camp. Ellie was grateful for Balin and Bilbo, even though they were quieter than usual they were the only two people that could hold a conversation with her and look her in the eye.

Ellie ate her breakfast in silence that morning avoiding the looks the rest of the company gave her. Even Kili and Fili were unusually quiet and if she were honest with herself their behaviour made her feel a whole lot worse.

While they all sat not saying a word to one another a certain voice spoke up. "Ellie, my dear, may I speak to you alone?" Gandalf asked her, she had felt him staring at her the whole morning but had tried to ignore it, she hated being the centre of attention.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

With her answer give Gandalf got up and moved to the opposite side of camp, away form the dwarves and their keen ears. Ellie followed him, giving Balin and Bilbo a small smile each as they tried to mask their concerned glances.

"I know you have already been asked this," he began when he deemed they were far enough from the others "but I must ask. Are you alright? You gave us all quite a scare."

"I'm fine," she lied quickly, as if it was second nature. She could see Gandalf giving her a look of suspicion but she did not crack under pressure. Ellie knew she was far from fine, what she had seen had felt so real and it scared her. It had scared her down to her very core. Ever time she closed her eyes she returned to that moment.

"Very well, however I think it best that I take you to the Hidden Valley. I believe that Lord Elrond will be of help." Gandalf said in that wise voice of his making his decision final. Ellie did not argue, Lord Elrond was a wise character and if he was as accurate as the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf then maybe, just maybe he would be able to help her.

Ellie could tell Gandalf was about to say something else but he stopped when the sound of approaching footsteps drew near. Ellie turned to see Thorin making his way over to them, he did not look happy. _But then again he never does_ Ellie thought with a small smile.

"Are you two finished," he asked with a sharp edge to his voice " we are already do go. I do not want to linger here much longer."

"Yes Thorin- Miss Ellie and I are quite finished." Gandalf told the dwarf leader as he walked off and made hi way to his own horse.

Ellie decided to follow Gandalf's lead when Thorin's voice stopped her. "You will ride with me." He said not even asking if that would be alright with her and as the words left his mouth he strutted over to his own pony. Ellie looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds and she did think about questioning him but in the end she was too tired to put up a fight.

As she walked behind Thorin she made sure to stay at least two steps behind him. Even thought she had been with the company for a few days now she was still uneasy around Thorin. She could sense that he was not fond of her and if she were honest she was not sure what to make of him. He barely spoke to her and when he did it never meant anything good.

When they were back in range of the rest of the company she realised that the dwarves had packed her things for her and put everything on Balin's pony. The old dwarf gave her a friendly smile, she was about to go over a explain that Thorin had told her to ride with him. When exiled dwarf King said it for her. Ellie did not miss the strange look that Balin gave his leader but she said nothing on the matter.

Thorin was already on his pony when Ellie made her way towards Thorin. She wasn't sure what to do, she still needed a hand getting on a pony yet when she tried to speak to Thorin no words came out of her mouth.

Thankfully, she did not have to say anything. Thorin put out his hand to help her up onto the pony. He easily pulled her up on to the pony as if she weighed nothing.

However, Ellie was surprised by the fact that she was riding up front. He did not say a word as he handed her over the reins.

"Um-um" Ellie stuttered as she tried to master the reins.

"You should learn to ride." He stated simply as if it made total sense. "This is not your world, we do not have any of your contraptions here. You will learn to ride a pony or you will spend your time walking."

Ellie did not know how to argue with that and tried to settle on the saddle with the reins in her hands. _This will be interesting._

* * *

Thorin did not really speak with the girl as they started their journey. But, then again she did not do any talking. Within the first hour of their journey that day she began drifting back off to sleep, she let the reins of their pony slip twice and Thorin had to stop them from losing control. However, the minute she started to doze off she would try to bring herself back to reality.

However in the end Thorin took control of the reins and left the girl be. If she wanted to sleep then he would let her sleep. _It wasn't like she got a peaceful sleep last night,_ he thought as he looked down at her.

Her eyes were dark and still had a tinge of red. Her skin was paler than it normally was but she did not complain. She just sat in front of him, trying hard not to fall asleep. However, Thorin knew that she was tried, she had been on a pony for a few hours and she had not once complained about having to ride a pony.

Thorin could not help but feel strange as they rode in silence with the young girl in his arms. A part of him knew that he should have felt awkward but strangely he did not. Thorin was scared to admit it but having her around almost felt natural. Not that Thorin would tell anyone that.

* * *

The sky was getting darker and darker. There was no blue to be seen, only grey clouds that cover ever inch of the canvas in the sky. Ellie could already feel gentle drops of rain falling from the sky. Something told her that it would not be long until there was a downpour of rain.

She carefully looked back at the of the company. No one was really talking, most had their eyes on the road ahead. As she scanned each and every member her eyes caught sight of Bilbo. His small pony was just behind Gandalf, he was wearing his usual attire and when the rain came Ellie knew he would be soaked to the skin. Ellie seemed to recall a scene in the first movie when the company had to travel in torrential rain. The dwarves would be okay, they wore heavy furs and thick coats, Bilbo did not.

Ellie suddenly had an idea, she quickly pulled the ties of her cloak with fumbling fingers, loosening it and then taking it off entirely. "You do realise it is beginning to rain?" Thorin asked her with a note of confusion.

"I do," Ellie said not even looking back at him "Balin can you go into my bag and get out my raincoat?" She asked the elder dwarf. Unfortunately the word "raincoat" seemed to stump the dwarf and it took a good five minutes for Balin to completely understand what she was asking. But, in the end he handed her over a black raincoat that had been rolled up into a ball so that it would be easier to carry.

"Could you ride along side Bilbo for a moment?" She asked the dwarf King. Ellie could feel him go still at the request, she did not look around to see his face but something told her that he wasn't very happy. However, he did not say a word and did as she asked.

The rain was getting heavier now and she quickly slipped on her raincoat before she got soaking wet. As Thorin pulled up beside Bilbo Ellie could see that the curls in his hair were no more than waves and his hair was starting to stick to his flesh. "Bilbo, have this." Ellie told him handing over her cloak.

"Oh-no I could not take that from you. You will get all wet if you are not wearing it." He declined in a caring tone.

"It's alright, I'm wearing this," Ellie told him gesturing to the simple black raincoat "this fits me better anyway, use my cloak while it is raining. We don't want you catching a cold."

Bilbo hesitantly took her cloak from her and said a small "thank you." He quickly wrapped it around himself so that he was protected from the rain. Everyone was very miserable as the rain came down harder.

"Here, Mister Gandalf can you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Gandalf told him "if you wish to change the weather of the word I suggest you find yourself another wizard." Gandalf informed him with a note of finality in his voice.

"Are their any?" Bilbo asked him curiously.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo clarified.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman -the white. Then there are the two blue wizards." Gandalf pause, thinking for a moment "you know I have quite forgotten their names." He told them, Ellie had to stop herself from telling Gandalf off for forgetting the names Alatar and Pallando but she managed to stop herself. _That would cause a lot of questions_ she thought to herself.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked him, genuinely interested in what the wizard was saying.

"Well that would be Radagast the brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Ellie could hear Bilbo ask Gandalf, she could see the look on Gandalf's face and she had to force herself not to laugh. It seemed -however- Thorin had to do the same. She could hear him trying to disguise his laugh behind him clearing his throat. Ellie was shocked to say the least. This was the first time he had shown any other emotion than him brooding since Bag End. But she did not say anything on the matter, pretending she had not noticed.

"I think he is a very great wizard -in his own way- he is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

* * *

In the end they had to stop. The rain was too heavy to continue and the muddy trail they were following was becoming very slippy and it was difficult for their ponies to continue.

Thorin was grateful to find a small clearing in the trees as they followed the path. It had been a few hours since the hobbit's conversation with the wizard and it was about time to stop for lunch, so Thorin did not think it was a bad thing to stop the company. That being said however, he would regret that he would have to wake up the sleeping form in his arms.

The girl had fallen asleep not long after she had given the hobbit her cloak and Thorin had thought it best not to wake her. Strangely enough he did not mind having her asleep in his arms. In fact, he would goes as far as saying he actually liked it, he liked knowing that she was close to him, _nowhere near that hobbit._

But, in the end it had to be done. "We will stop under those trees!" Thorin called to the rest of the company, trying to be heard over the rain. His call must have been heard for the rest of his men quickly moved their ponies in the direction Thorin had motioned.

Amazingly the area was large enough to fit the whole company and the ponies in. Thorin had not yet decided how long they would be staying but if the rain did not stop soon it would be far too difficult to travel.

"Bombur get us something to eat." Thorin told the large, round, dwarf. Just then a roar of thunder took over the sky, yet the girl did not wake. She only shifted in her sleep. Thorin was grateful that she was no longer screaming but a part of him knew that she was still having a nightmare. He could see it on her face no one could hide how they felt in their sleep.

In a low voice Thorin tried to wake her up "El-" he stopped himself quickly "girl! Girl! Wake up!" He shook her slightly, annoyed that he almost slipped up.

"Huh?" She groaned as she twisted closer to his chest.

"Girl! Wake up!" He told her now very impatient. Suddenly her eyes were open as she sat up straight.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked, hardly taking a breath between her words.

"We have stopped for lunch, best be quick." He said not looking at her. The girl stumbled off the pony, almost loosing her footing as her feet touched the ground. Thorin followed smoothly behind her, with no effort. _Sometimes I wonder why the wizard wanted her to travel with us. He might want to help her but we could have easily left her back in Bree. Someone there could have helped her._

But then again, Thorin would not have let her stay there alone. Not after what had happened.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked not knowing why.

Thorin could see her look at him from the corner of his eyes. For a moment her face was stunned and she was rendered speechless. _That's a first,_ Thorin thought sarcastically.

"I-I... well yes," she told him looking at the ground "it was the same one as before. It was just this time a part of me knew that it was a dream. The last time it had felt so real." She whispered as if she did not want him to hear what she was saying. "But I would rather not go into details." She told him abruptly and then turned to join his nephews and the _hobbit._

"Everything alright lad?" Balin asked from behind him.

"Fine!" Thorin said making his way over to Bombur. "We will stay here until the rain calms down. The ponies cannot travel in weather like this."

No one argued with him, all preferring to stay in the shelter of the trees. Dwarves may have been better in ruff weather than most races but that did not mean they enjoyed it.

Thorin and Dwalin stood at the edge of the tree line keeping an eye on the weather. Barely saying a word to each other as they watched the rain fall from the sky. _Today was going to be a long day._

* * *

There was no sign that the rain would ever stop. However, Ellie could tell that Thorin was not ready to give up just yet. It would soon be time for dinner if Ellie's stomach was correct and the rain was harsh and even she knew there would be no way for the ponies to carry on.

It seemed that most of the company had come to an unspoken agreement on the matter. Without being asked Gloin made the best fire he could, Fili and Kili had managed to catch a few rabbits in the surrounding area -with a little luck- and Bombur was more than willing to skin the rabbits and prepare a stew for them.

Even though the weather had their spirits down a little Ellie did have to say she was grateful, the rain had given the company something to talk about -more like moan about. But in the end Ellie was just happy that they were all talking again and the awkwardness of that morning was slowly disappearing. Even if they all still gave her cautious glances ever now and then.

Ellie really wanted them to stop. She was fine. It was just a nightmare. _A nightmare I have had twice now,_ she thought to herself _at lest the second time it was less noticeable._ She didn't want to even imagine what would have happened if she had started screaming and thrashing while she was riding a pony, alongside Thorin no less.

 _If he didn't hate me already, he would be even worse if that had happened._ Ellie thought as she looked at the back of the leader, he was still standing there. They both had not moved once. It was like he and Dwalin were statues, Ellie knew she was being silly but a part of her was worried for them and she knew she was not the only one.

She had seen Balin throwing them worried looks every now and then but he never said anything. Not until it was almost time to eat, he was sitting beside Ellie at the time "don't worry about them lass." He told her in a low voice that only she could hear. "I'll get them." With that Balin left his spot beside her and went over to the two brooding dwarves.

Ellie did not pa attention to what they were saying. She was not a part of that conversation and so she opted to listen to the random chat of the group. Dori was fussing over Ori, while Bofur hummed a happy tune and Bifur sat carving something. Bombur was starting to pour the warm stew into their bowls and handing them off one by one -taken the occasional sip of his masterpiece. How he could eat so much Ellie would never know.

Fili and Kili made their way over to sit beside her, they had not spoken to her all day and she honestly missed them. Their carefree attitude was addictive and made her forget about her problems, if only for a short while.

"El?" Kili said hesitantly "we were wondering if you could tell us another story from your world? I mean -well- if you are feeling up to it." He said as his eye only looked at the ground.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked only too happy to stop thinking about her nightmare and take her mind somewhere else.

Ellie could not hold back her laugh when over half the company answered her question in a mad rush to be heard. "One at a time," she told them as she saw Balin, Dwalin and Thorin coming to join them. "What's going on?" Thorin asked in a rather impatient tone.

"Ellie is going to tell us another story." Fili informed his uncle. To which the older dwarf said nothing on the subject as he sat down and began eating his stew.

"And what story shall you be telling this time lass?" Balin asked her, seeming very interested.

"Well my world has lots of stories, I do not think I could easily pick one." She told the whole company.

"I know" Kili said excitedly "why don't you tell us a scary story. See which one of us is truly as brave as he says." He told the rest of the company, Ellie could see the proud look on his face for coming up with such an idea.

It did not take long for all the dwarves to agree to that plan and Nori even took bets to see who she could scare. Most bet that Ori and Bilbo would not last long -even if Ellie had told them that scary stories weren't really her strong suit. After that the company just had fun trying to insult each other with their bets. Some even went as far as to say that Ellie would be able to scare Dwalin, Thorin and even Gandalf.

After all the bets were placed, Ellie started making up a scary story off the top of her head. She wouldn't lie, she had fun, she loved seeing the dwarves faces as she described zombies, wear wolves and vampires. Her story was a mess to her, as if featured everything that she could possibly imagine. But the dwarves seemed to enjoy it.

She didn't manage to scare anyone -apart from Ori and Bilbo- but she did make a few of them jump when she started making sound effects. She had clapped her hand together when they all thought the main character in the story was safe and were not paying her much attention. She almost wet herself at the look on Kili's face and then the deep blush on his cheeks. Ellie even thought she saw Thorin and Dwalin allow a small smile to grace their face for a second.

Her story was a source of entertainment until it was time to go to sleep.

When Ellie settled down to go to sleep her heart was light and her head was not full of thoughts that made her head spin. But that did not stop her nightmares. Unfortunately. It was the same thing again. But a part of her knew it was not real.

Every time she fell asleep she would see the same thing. Fire, smoke and death. This went on for a whole week and Ellie eventually started to give up on any hope of getting a good nights sleep.

The weather over the week began to clear up and their travel was much smother than before. She continued to ride with Thorin, he would give her silent lessons on how to ride a pony, not speaking a word to her unless he was telling her what to do. After the third day Ellie was ready to strangle Thorin, he was not the best teacher in the world and Ellie felt like all he wanted to do was get rid of her.

But, even with that slight set back the week went by at a normal pace and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Or so it seemed.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **Here is another chapter for you all, sorry it's a little shorter than the last few but the next chapter is a long one if that makes you all feel better. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think. I would also like to sy thank you to everyone that has recently decided to follow and favourite this story, or left comments on the last chapter.**

 **Anyway please tell me your thoughts and until next time. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Trolls

As the week progressed the weather started to get better and the company's spirits were lifted tenfold. This pleased Thorin greatly, he found travelling much easier when his fellow companions were happy. But that did not take away from the fact that the week was slow, honestly he couldn't complain, he was happy for it to stay that way, but his nephews were getting extremely bored.

Unfortunately, this meant that they had to find a source of entertainment. Which meant that they pestered the girl every second of the day. Morning to night. It was never ending. Constantly asking her for another story. Thorin had no idea how she managed to keep a smile on her face every time his nephews appeared before her.

By the second day he was ready to kill them both, but he decided not to go down that path, _Dis would kill me herself if any harm came to those boys._ He thought to himself as the boys rode by his side listening to a story that the girl was telling them. Thorin, through no choice of his own, spent his day also listening to her tales. He would admit she had a talent for story telling and she was always able to get the whole company interested.

However, the reason he had wanted the girl to ride with him was so she could learn to ride a pony. But with her constant story telling there was no chance in her having time to learn. Furthermore, Thorin knew she was still having nightmares -even if she was able to hide it- Thorin had seen her twisting and turning in her sleep.

But no one discussed the matter and he preferred to keep the matter silent. It made his life simpler.

The day was quiet apart from the constant sound of the girls voice as she told some strange story from her land about two sisters and a talking snowman. But, as the story came to a close they came across a burnt down house, _a place that had once been a farm_ he thought as he took in his surroundings _it seems safe enough_ he deemed confidently.

He turned his pony to inform the company of his decision and quickly handing over the task of taking care of the ponies to his nephews. Gandalf moved forward to look inside the burned out house as he told Oin and Gloin to start a fire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Balin helping the girl of his pony so with everyone getting to work and the girl in safe hands he went over to speak with the wizard.

"I think it would be wiser to move on," the wizard said as he approached "we could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already," Thorin said hating the fact that Gandalf had brought up this subject again. They had already had this discussion several times and each ended the same. "I will not go near that place!"

"Why not!" Gandalf said frustratedly "the elves could help us we could get food, rest, advice!"

"I do not need their advice!"

"We have a map we cannot read, Lord Elrond could help us and-"

"Help!" Thorin cut in "a dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves?" He asked as he started to get lost in his own thoughts. "Orcs plunder Moria! Desecrate our sacred halls! The elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather -betrayed my father!"

"You are neither of them!" Gandalf said with utter surety "I did not give you that map and key so that you could hold onto the passed!"

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" He said in a moment of rage.

Gandalf turned around at that moment and started walking at a brisk pace. Leaving Thorin alone, he could hear the hobbit voicing his concerns but Thorin did not care what the wizard chose to do. As the wizard left them Thorin called to Bombur acting as if noting was going on "come on Bombur we're hungry."

* * *

 _What an idiot!_ That was the only thought in Ellie's mind as Gandalf left them for the night. Unfortunately Ellie knew what this meant _trolls!_ She practically groaned inside her head. She didn't fancy going anywhere near three, giant, trolls that were going to try and eat the company.

"Do you think he will come back?" Bilbo asked her in panic. Balin said nothing on the matter and the rest of the company was too busy doing their jobs to answer. Ellie just gave him gave him a reassuring smile and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Everything will be alright Bilbo," she told him as she spotted Thorin walking over. He had a serious look on his face and Ellie couldn't help but think _does he ever smile?_ It was like his face only knew one emotion.

"Once everything is set, you shall train with Dwalin." With that said he turned and walked away.

 _Well that was blunt!_ Ellie could see Bilbo looking at her and she knew that the look on her face was probably giving away her thoughts and emotions.

"He cares about you, you know." Bilbo told her surprising her with his words.

"What?" She asked, she had no idea how Bilbo had come to such a conclusion. Thorin had never really shown any sign of caring about her in the slightest. Not that she could remember.

"I know he does not show it, but I believe deep down he cares. The- the morning after you were attacked, I saw him at the door to your room. He did not see me." Bilbo told he casting his eyes to the floor.

"Why were you out of your room? And Bilbo what on earth makes you think he was there to see me?" Ellie asked genuinely curious.

"Um -ha- well, unfortunately as we have both learned by now dwarves are very loud snorers. I woke up early and could not fall back asleep. So I decided to go out side and clear my head. I saw him standing at the door and it looked like he was about to knock but then for some reason he walked away. I don't know why but something inside me told me that he wanted to see you. Plus, I think if he was going to speak to his nephews he would not have hesitated."

Ellie could not argue with his logic but it did not prove that Thorin cared for her.

"Lass," Balin called over to her "Dwalin is ready for you."

Ellie suddenly had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. This week had always been the same, things had never really changed when it came to her _training,_ Dwalin would set up an area away from the others and he would train her. But, tonight he had not left camp. In fact any of the dwarves that had finished setting up were with him and standing around a circle that they made out of rocks.

Ellie gave Bilbo a look of uncertainty as she walked over to the other. Balin gave her a small smile but for once it did not give Ellie comfort. She could hear Nori taking bets _this can't be good._

As Ellie grew closer their voices lowed and all eye were on her. "Time to show us what you've learned lass!" Bofur said in an happy tone, too happy for her taste.

"What's going on?" She asked uncertainly.

"Stand in the circle." Dwalin grunted, Ellie did as she was told but still did not like where things were going. From the corner of her eye she could see Ori walking over with her sword in his hands. In her mind Ellie could see where the situation was heading. However, as Ori passed her her sword Thorin only confirmed her suspicions.

"You shall fight Dwalin. Stay in the circle for as long as you can."

 _That simple huh?_ She couldn't help but think sarcastically.

Dwalin made his way to join her in the circle of stones, easily swaying one of his axes as he circled her, like she was his prey. On instinct she got into the fighting stance that Dwalin had taught her. She held her sword with as much precision as she could manage. She had only just masted the basics and now they were expecting her to fight with almost everyone watching and fight Dwalin, no less. _Well they don't ask for much._

Ellie waited patiently for Dwalin to make the first move, but it never came. The dwarves were growing impatient, she could feel it in the air. With no other option she took a quick swing a Dwalin, which he easily avoided. The dwarves began to grow rowdy after that. They would cheer them on, mostly for Dwalin, Most had placed bets for him to win.

The fight felt like it went on for hour but in reality it only lasted for a few short moments. With one last powerful swing Dwalin knocked Ellie to the ground.

She could hear the company cheer as Dwalin raised his hand in the air in a gloating manner. All the dwarves were so distracted that Ellie noticed something very important. While Dwalin had knocked her to the ground, she was not out of the circle.

She could feel a smile growing on her face as an idea formed in her head. She wasn't sure if it would work or the effect it would have but as the idea started to grow and bloom she could not resist. With every ounce of strength that she had she raised her right leg from the ground and directed a quick blow to the back of Dwalin's knee.

Caught of guard the giant, warrior, dwarf stumbled and fell to the ground. The top half of his body landed right out side the circle, all of the company were in silence as she got to her feet, their mouths were hung open as their eye looked from her to Dwalin.

Ellie could not help but laugh as the usual sullen warrior turned and looked at her with disbelief.

"Does this mean I win?" She asked as she burst in to a fit of giggles.

"I believe we have a winner. Pay up Nori!" Balin said cheerfully as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "That's the second bet that you have helped me win lass, I am starting to think you are my lucky charm." He whispered to her as the rest of the company watched as a bag full of coins was handed to Balin and to her surprise a smaller bag was handed to Oin. _Well, nice to know some dwarves have faith in me._

"Well done lass!" Bofur said in a loud cheer giving her a hard slap on the back, in approval.

"Hmm-" Dwalin grunted as he stomped over to her, Ellie felt her confidence fading slightly when she seen the look on Dwalin's face. "Not bad lass, but if it were a real fight I would have killed you before you got a chance to do that." Ellie wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but she smiled at the usual harsh warrior nonetheless. Pleased, that for once he and the other had proof that she could put up a fight.

* * *

Not long after the fight, Bombur called the company for supper. Thorin seen Bofur handing off two bowls to the hobbit for his nephews and could here the hobbit worrying about the wizard. But Thorin could not bring himself to care. The so called "wise" wizard wanted him, him of all people to seek help from- elves.

The company seemed to be in high spirits, many had lost coin in the fight (including himself) but no one seemed to mind and for the first time in days he had seen the girl smile, not the fake one that she wore when his nephews asked her about her well-being or the one she used to make the company believe everything was fine. Her smile was real and Thorin wanted it to stay that way.

Thorin stayed back while everyone enjoyed themselves (even Dwalin) he wanted them to have this time, to feel joy and laugh. While their journey so far had not been smooth, it had been easier than Thorin first imagined. However, he would not be blind enough to believe that it would be easy, to hope for such a thing was asking too much and he knew it.

So lost in his own thoughts, Thorin did not even realise the figure walking up to join him until that person cleared their throat. His eyes suddenly landed on the girl, "this is for you," she told him extending her arm to him, offering him a warm bowl of stew. Thorin looked at the bowl, unsure how he felt about eating stew again, _when we reclaim Erebor I will never eat stew again, no matter how good it is or what is in it._ He had already eaten enough stew to last him a lifetime. But on the road it was not like he had much of a choice, he had to remind himself to be grateful for what he had. Many of the others (his nephews and Bombur mainly) had already voiced the exact same thoughts he had and his argument had been just that, _be grateful for what you have._

With a low grunt he accepted his meal and began eating, but the girl did not leave his side. Thorin carefully looked at the girl, watching her face as she smiled at their antics. But, he could tell their was something on her mind and while he usually did not concern himself with the girl he could not stop himself from letting the question tumble from his lips. "What is on your mind?" He asked.

The girl's face suddenly turned to face him, her bright green eyes locked onto his own blue. "I-I-I," she stuttered uncontrollably.

"Speak plainly girl!" Thorin said growing impatient.

Suddenly their was a fire in those brilliant green orbs, the same fire he had seen when Dwalin had begun gloating during their fight. "Very well," she paused as if thinking over what she wanted to say "I think you were wrong, I think you should listen to Gandalf."

"What?" Thorin asked, not sure that letting her speak her mind had been the right idea.

"I said, I think you should have taken Gandalf's advice, if he thinks the elves an help then you should listen to him."

"And how would you know what our _private_ conversation had been about?" He asked giving he a deadly glare "the last time I checked you were no where near us when we were talking."

"You and Gandalf have been having the same discussion for the passed week, on and off. The whole company knows what the wizard wants you to do, and while most of the company stand with you, I believe Gandalf is right. Furthermore, it is not difficult to guess that you were having the same _discussion_ once again. Even an idiot would have figured it out."

Thorin was slightly stunned that she had spoken to him in such a way but that did not stop him from arguing back in a low growl "I shall tell you what I told that useless wizard. I -Will- Not -GO- Near -That- Place. I will not trust elves with the matters of my people. Or give them information that they could use for their advantage."

"Thorin!" She sighed, sounding like she was trying to explain something to a young dwarfling. "I know you do not trust elves, but the last time I checked no one could read that map of yours. All you have to do is get the help you need, swallow your pride for a moment. It's not like you have to tell the elves what you are going to do with the information that you learn from them."

Thorin wanted to argue back, say something that would prove her wrong but he could think of nothing as his eyes scanned her face once more. He had not counter argument. For the first time, in a long time, he could not argue back in any way, shape or form. He couldn't help but think of his mother in that moment. The way the girl was scalding him almost reminded him of her. She was one of the few people in the world that he could never argue with, he would have sooner argued with his father.

Thorin was about to try and make up some argument -even if it was not valid- when his nephews' bursted forth from the tree line.

 _This can't be good._

* * *

"Trolls'" Kili yelled at the top of his lungs.

"They took the ponies," Fili added. Ellie had been waiting for the company to get this news. She had wondered when the time would come to face Tom, Bert and William. When Bilbo had left with Fili and Kili's meals she knew she would not have to wait much longer. So far the story had followed the path of the movies and she had not really wanted to question it. It was bad enough trying to get her head around the fact that she was in Middle Earth.

When she had spoken to Thorin she had been tempted to tell him about what she knew, she had been toying with the idea for days, but in the end telling him off had been easier (and more fun) and for some reason it felt natural. Like it was normal, like she had done it a thousand times before.

"Weapons!" Thorin ordered, without hesitation. Each and ever member of the company grabbed their weapons and began to follow the two brothers. Ellie was no different quickly grabbing her sword to follow her friends but as she made her move to the tree line a hand tightly grabbed her wrist. She was grateful that the swelling was gone, as was most of the bursting, if it was not the grip on her wrist would have hurt.

"You stay here!" Thorin ordered her strictly.

"But I can fight, I won today. Didn't I?" She asked angrily.

"Yes- you did, but with dumb luck!" Thorin told her harshly "stay here!" And with those last words he stormed of leaving Ellie alone, in a now completely empty camp. _You can't get rid of me that easily, Oakenshield!_

Ellie had no idea how uh time had passed as she paced in circles around the camp fire. But for her it felt like forever. A part of her knew that they would be okay but it didn't stop her from worrying.

Without another thought about herself she followed the route the dwarves had taken. Making her way through thick trees with lots of leaves. She could feel the small branches scratching her face as she ran as quickly as she could. It did not take her long to find the company and their captors.

The troll were uglier than she could have ever imagined, with their skin a sickly shade of grey, covered in warts and other skin growths. They really weren't a pleasant sight.

She could hear the dwarves yelling out for help, a group were getting spun over the fire while the rest were in giant sacks. None of them looked happy and Ellie could not blame them. However, she felt worse for her dear hobbit friend than anyone else, covered in a thick layer of disgusting, green, snot. Ellie could feel her skin crawl just by looking at him.

Carefully, Ellie made her way over to the side where the dwarves were. She wanted to help in some way. Without too much trouble she managed to get over to the dwarves in the sacks. She managed to hide herself behind a large rock.

"Thorin!" she whisper yelled.

The dwarf king jumped in surprise and Ellie had to try and suppress a giggle that threatened to escape. "Thorin! Its me."

"I could have guessed that!" The dwarf king said quietly, without turning to look at her.

Ellie looked around from her hiding place. The trolls were sitting around the fire having a heated debate on how they were going to cook the dwarves. "Wait!" Bilbo called "your making a mistake."

Ellie smiled at her friends quick thinking. With Bilbo distracting the trolls she pulled out one of her knifes and started cutting Thorin lose. "What are you doing?" He asked in a low voice.

" Helping," she replied simply "what does it look like, now hold still." Ellie told Thorin as she moved his hair out of the way so that she would not cut it with her knife. Ellie felt him flinch under her touch but thought nothing of it as she quickly cut her way through the thick ropes, that were tided around his neck.

"Almost got it," Ellie said as she managed to cut through the tight ropes that held him. "There!" She said as the ropes finally snapped and fell from around his neck.

"Parasites! We don't have parasites!" Kili exclaimed as Bilbo tried to save Bombur from being eaten by a monstrous troll. _Honestly, how can they not see what he is trying to do?_

"Thorin, get them to agree with Bilbo." She said as she saw one of the trolls throw Bombur onto the ground in disgust, allowing him to land on top of most of the other dwarves.

"But-" he began to say.

However, Ellie cut him off. "No! Just do it, he is trying to buy you all time. Trust him!"

Thorin paused for a moment, seeming lost in thought. But in the end he gave his nephew a sharp kick and with one look at their stubborn dwarf leader every dwarf started to agree with Bilbo.

Ellie had to admit, it was funny seeing them change their attitudes so quickly. One minute they were offended at the very idea of Bilbo saying the had parasites and now Kili and the others were telling the trolls that they had huge parasites.

However, it did not take long for the trolls slowly realise what Bilbo was doing. As soon as one clicked the other two followed and none of them were happy.

"This little ferrite is taking us for fools," one troll said pointing one of its large disgusting fingers at poor Bilbo. Almost knocking him off his large, hairy, feet.

But, then Ellie saw a tall shadow appear and suddenly a loud voice boomed, "the dawn will take you all!"

 _Gandalf,_ Ellie sighed in relief as the old wizard brought his staff down onto the solid, huge, rock he was standing on and allowing the sun light to touch the trolls skin. With howls of pain Ellie watch in both awe and horror as the trolls turned into hard rock.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as they watched the scene play out before their eyes. Ellie actually felt bad that she let out a sigh of relief. They were still living creature after all.

Then the dwarves began to cheer when everything that had just happened sunk in. The trolls were no more. They were safe once more. Ellie smiled, safe in the knowledge that none of her friends were going to be eaten and that for now, they were safe.

Ellie made her way out of her hiding place and watched as Gandalf easily manoeuvred himself of the large boulder he had just been standing on. _For an old guy, he can move pretty fast,_ she contemplated as she watched him move with grace and ease.

Ellie was so lost in thought that she did not even notice that Thorin had managed to get out of his sack. He came over and stood beside her.

"Thank you," he said trying to cover his words with a cough.

"What?" She asked, not believing that the usual grumpy dwarf king had actually thanked her. Of all people.

"I said -thank you." He told her looking at the ground.

"Your welcome," she said, suddenly realising that the stubborn dwarf lord was wearing less clothing than normal. In fact the whole company was the same, their clothing was piled high over in a corner of the trolls' camp. Ellie tried not to stare at him as they spoke. She could feel her face turning red and she could not understand why. It wasn't like she could see any more skin than normal, but the fact that she knew that he was in his underclothes still made her blush.

"However, the next time I tell you to do something follow my orders. Is that understood? I cannot afford to loose you." His eyes suddenly went wide when he realised what he had just said and Ellie would not lie, she felt her heart beat speed up at his words.

"I-I mean, the company would not want to loose you. Everyone seems fond of you, now. And if you were hurt my nephews would not let me hear the end of it."

"Thanks, I think?" She told him uncertainly. _This dwarf really knows how to make a compliment feel like an insult._ Ellie thought to herself as Thorin stormed off to get the rest of his clothing.

Ellie made the choice to help the other dwarves out of the sacks, while Gandalf and Thorin got the other dwarves down from above the fire. Thankfully no one had been burnt.

The moment each dwarf was freed they bolted to get their clothes not wanting to stay in their underclothes for too long in front of her. Ellie could have sworn she seen both Dwalin and Gloin with a tinge of red on their bearded faces.

The last person out of their sack was Bilbo, mainly because he was covered in "troll boogies."

Most of the dwarves refused to touch him -and honestly Ellie did not blame them- but in the end Ellie was the one to take on the job. Trying to get him out as quickly as humanely possible. The snot had already dried in and looked ghastly.

Thank you for helping me. This is probably the most unpleasant thing that had ever happened to me in my whole life." He moaned unhappily.

"It's okay Bilbo," Ellie knew she was lying slightly, for at that moment in time she was cursing all the dwarves for not helping her. "Just remember, when I look disgusting and I am covered in gunk, you have to help me out. Deal?"

"Agreed. I think it shall only be fair." They both laughed together as the rest of the company carried on around them.

Ellie could see (a fully clothed) Thorin talking to Gandalf next to one of -the now stone- trolls.

She was surprised when Thorin's dark, blue, eyes met hers, without warning. He was glaring but Ellie could not help but smile at him, _god what is wrong with me?_ She sighed dramatically in her head. She could feel her cheeks turning red again as the dwarf kings frown turned into a small smile.

* * *

For once the hobbit actually came in handy. Thorin would admit that he was a quick thinker and had bought them just enough time. But only just.

However, he would never tell anyone that, especially not that girl. _Letting her know she was right seems like a bad idea, she would probably just say "I told you so."_ He thought as he finished speaking to Gandalf.

It was only as his eyes scanned the camp that he realised the girl was standing with the hobbit (again). Thorin felt like those two were always together and he hated it. _How can she find him interesting?_ He asked himself as he felt frown on his face.

Then out of no where he realised that he had been staring at he and her eyes were on him. She was smiling! At him! Thorin did not even reaise that he was smiling back until he heard Balin chuckling at him.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing lad." Balin said with an all knowing smile on his wise face and it unsettled him.

"No tell me what you are thinking."

"It's just I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." Balin explained with a sad note in his voice "what now lad, do we have a plan?" He asked quickly hanging the subjected.

"Aye-" Thorin said not really wanting to change the conversation, he felt like Balin was not telling him something "trolls cannot travel in day light, as the wizard has just explained to me. I believe there should be a cave near by that they would have hidden in during the day time."

"That makes sense laddie, I will gather the company. Get them ready for the search." With that said Balin walked away and started the task at hand. However, Thorin's thoughts were else where. Not even thinking about it his eyes went back to the spot where the girl had been standing. She was still there. Standing alone now, _no hobbit in sight._

Thorin did not even realise his feet had been moving until he got closer to the girl. She turned around to face him, as she realised he was nearing her. A smile made its way to her face once more, Thorin made the decision that he liked it when she smiled at him.

"We are going to try and find a cave the trolls could have been hiding in, you should gather you belongings now." He told her, and surprisingly -for once he was not rude to her.

"We can't go yet," she told him in her sweet high voice.

"Why not?" He felt his voice grow darker.

"Uh- Bilbo he went to get washed. If we all leave he might not be able to find us again." She told him with a sincere look on her face.

"How long shall he be?" He growled unhappily, not liking the fact that when he finally got a moment alone with her, she would start talking about that miserable little hobbit.

"I don't think he will be too long, he did get covered in troll snot. Or have you forgotten that already, or did you not bother to ask him?" She asked him.

"For you information, girl. I did not ask the hobbit why he looked so filthy. I do not see why that should be any of my concern."

"It's your concern because he is part of your company. And his name is Bilbo, not _hobbit_. Furthermore, I have a name also. It's Ellie in case you have forgotten. Use it!"

"I shall call you both what ever I want." Thorin snapped.

"Use my name! It is only five letters." The girl growled.

"I-"

"Use my name!" She said once more.

"Ellie," he said in a low voice unhappily "are you happy now _Ellie?_ " He asked looking her dead in the eye.

Thorin could not understand why it was so important to her, it was not like they had many conversations. But he had to admit he liked the sound of her name. Tearing his eyes away from her he stormed of. " We stay until the hobbit returns." He told the whole company.

* * *

Ellie had no idea why she had just had such had a trivial debate with Thorin. But it had bothered her to no end that he never used her name or Bilbo's. She was always the girl to him and Bilbo was always the hobbit. It made it clear to everyone that they did not belong to their group. That they were outsiders.

But when Thorin said her name for the first time she couldn't help but like that sound of his voice saying her name. _God I seriously need help!_ she sighed to herself as she made her way to gather both hers and Bilbo's belongings.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long guys. I have had no time these passed few weeks and I also hurt my hand so I wasn't able to type. So please forgive me.**

 **I'm about to go on holiday for the next few days and I have started back college recently, so I barley have any time for myself. So update will be slower for a while, I hope you all don't mind.**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter, got a little bit more Thorin/ Ellie action. Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think.**

 **Until next time guys, thanks for all your support. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Time to Run

It didn't take too long to find the troll cave, even without the company Ellie would have easily been able to follow the trolls tracks on her own, however the smell was the main give away. It was rancid and would probably turn even the strongest stomach. Ellie could feel herself gagging at the smell. But she managed to suppress the urge to throw up what little food she had in her stomach.

As they reached the mouth of the cave the smell only grew stronger. Ellie could see that the dwarves (even Gandalf) were trying to hide the effect that the smell was having on them. Bilbo (now in reasonably clean clothing) was not able to do so, he was bent over clutching his stomach his face twisted in a expression of utter disgust.

"Bilbo- are you alright?" Ellie asked, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is just- that smell is simply awful."

Ellie laughed a bit at his comment, "agreed." She told him as she watched Thorin and Gandalf enter the troll cave with no fear. Dwalin, Nori, Gloin and Bofur followed, however Ellie could tell that -apart from Dwalin- they were having a harder time schooling the features.

Ellie watched as the rest of the company sat around, keeping watch and checking the supplies that they had on them. However, in no time at all Ellie found herself getting curious and wanted to see what was going on inside the cave.

With a determined mind she made her way over and followed the small group that had entered the cave.

Walking in she saw Bofur, Nori and Gloin on their hands and knees digging a hole, so that they could hide some of the treasure. Ellie shook her head at the sight, then allowed her eyes to scan the vast space, that was the troll cave. Gold, silver and copper coins littered the floor and items the trolls had stolen were piled high against the walls of the cave. Ellie could see that Thorin and Gandalf had already found the swords and were examining them with keen eyes.

"These swords were not made by any troll," Thorin said as he handed a sword to Gandalf.

Ellie stopped listening to their conversation, knowing well that Gandalf would convince Thorin to keep the elvish blade.

Ellie began to kick some of the rocks and leaves on the ground. Not really knowing why. "Ah, Ellie- my dear- would you come over here for a moment?" She was startled when Gandalf called her over, the only reason she had entered the troll cave was to say that she had done it. She was in Middle Earth after all, she thought she might as well see as much of the story as she could.

"What is it?" She asked as she made her way over to Gandalf and Thorin.

"What do you make of these?" He asked showing her not two, but three elven blades. Ellie could not help but look confused she knew they found Orcrist and Glamdring and Sting. But Sting was not the third sword in Gandalf's hand. It was a blade that she had never see before. Even as she raked through her thoughts she could not recall the sword that Gandalf was handing over to her.

The sword was almost shaped like Orcrist but the blade was slightly straighter and the hilt was a light shade of blue. Ellie could not deny the blade was beautiful and crafted with great skill. "The blades, they are beautiful." She had no idea what else to say, she wasn't exactly a sword expert.

"These blades should serve us well." Gandalf said with a note of finality handing over the extra sword to Ellie.

"Gandalf, I already have a sword?" Ellie told him, hesitant to take the new sword.

"My dear, it can never hurt to have an extra weapon in this world you are in. To survive you always need a way to defend yourself."

Ellie would not argue with that, but she did hate the idea of having an extra item to carry. Personally, she thought she was weighed down enough. "Very well," she said taking the offered sword from Gandalf's hand. She watched as Thorin pulled out Orcrist and looked at the blade in awe. Holding his torch high he made his way closer to the entrance, to gain better light to inspect his find.

It seemed that both she and Gandalf had come to an unspoken agreement that she would keep this new blade. Ellie made her way back to the mouth of the cave, as she got closer to Dwalin she heard Gloin tell him "we're making a long term deposit." Ellie didn't miss the look of disgust that he gave the three as he looked at them, but it was the small smirk that he wore when his head was not facing them that surprised Ellie.

However, it disappeared the moment Dwalin's eyes met hers. His small smirk quickly turning in to that frown he wore so often.

"Let's get out of this fowl place!" Thorin said "come on, lets go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori!"

Ellie did not hesitate to follow behind Thorin, the smell was starting to get to her and she was feeling light-headed. She needed fresh air. Clean air.

Everyone was still where they had left them, nothing interesting was happening, they were all just searching the outside of the cave. Trolls had stolen items scattered all over the area. "Get ready to start moving!" Thorin told his men, "we need to get back on the road."

Ellie could hear them all agreeing with him. Picking up their stuff once more and preparing to start moving once again. _If things keep going like the movie Radagast will be showing up soon,_ Ellie thought lost in her musing.

"Girl, did you not hear me?" Thorin asked her, in that gruff voice of his "it is time to leave this place."

Ellie could not hide the sigh that escaped her lips, _this is getting beyond a joke,_ she thought to herself _he is a nightmare! I hate him calling me "girl." It's not my bloody name! Even the members of the company that share his loathing for me at least have the decency to call me by my name in some form or another._

"And I thought I had told you, my name is not girl! It's Ellie!" She told him, glaring at him as best she could "do you ever listen to anyone other than yourself?" Ellie asked, adding a hint of sarcasm for extra effect.

"Do not start this pointless feud again." He informed her as he readied to walk away. But, then there was a low rustling of branches and cracks of twigs close by. Thorin turned and looked at her, but Ellie could not read the expression on his face. "Something's coming!" Thorin informed the group.

Ellie could feel the company preparing themselves for whatever was to come. She could hear Gandalf giving them orders from somewhere behind them. Everyone, had suddenly left their sleepy and carefree mood behind and it was replaced with one thing. Fighting for survival.

A part of Ellie really wanted to turn around and tell them all that the person they were about to meet meant them no harm. But then she reminded herself of what Gandalf had told her. They had both agreed -in the end- that it would be better to stay true to the course of their journey. But with each passing day it was growing harder to keep such a secret from people she was starting to call friends -in a sense.

"Come on! Move!" Thorin urged her, suddenly grabbing her wrist and dragging her of so that she would keep up with the rest of the company. Ellie was not ashamed to say that she did flinch under his touch. Her wrist were still tender after all. But, it was clear Thorin had not thought about that. However, the moment Ellie flinched she felt his tight grip weaken -ever so slightly- so that his touch was only there enough for him to know that she was still close by.

They could not have been running for long when Radagast burst forth from the trees on a sleigh, pulled by the biggest rabbits Ellie had ever seen. He screamed at the top of his voice "thieves! Fire! Murder!" As his sleigh came to a halt.

All the dwarves drew their weapons, pointing them at the strange looking wizard. Even Bilbo had his weapon pointing in the direction of the Brown wizard. Ellie felt Thorin pushing her behind him, gently.

"Put your weapons down everyone. It is just Radagast, Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf informed the company. Each and everyone of them wearing a different variations of the same confused look. "Who?" Ellie could hear Thorin asking, under his breath.

But Gandalf paid him no attention as he walked over to his fellow wizard. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong -something's terribly wrong." Radagast informed the Grey wizard, that towered over him. Radagast looked much like he did in the films, only slightly less wild and while Ellie could still tell that Radagast was different from Gandalf -in many ways- she could still sense something from him. Something that both he and Gandalf had in common. Power.

Ellie watched as Gandalf pulled the stick insect out of Radagast's and the utter looks of disgust on the dwarves faces. Even Thorin had a flash of disgust on his face. Ellie let a small giggle escape, to which Thorin turned and glared at her. "Sorry," she whispered taking a step closer to him so only he could hear her.

* * *

Thorin felt a shiver run down his spine, the girl was standing closer to him than he had first thought and he could just feel her breath on his skin. But, he did his best not to show it. Hide the fact that she had caused such a response in him.

Thorin watched as the two wizards walked away to have their own conversation. _This is just a waste of time!_ He thought to himself, cursing both the wizards for causing him -no- his company extra delays. _We can not afford to waste ant more time!_ He told himself as he paced back and forward. The girl had taken to sitting on a moss covered rock, where he was able to keep an eye on her.

Dwalin made his way over to them, While the rest of the company when into their own small groups to chat while the wizards spoke with each other. "We need to get moving, soon." Dwalin said knowing well that Thorin already knew that.

Out of all the dwarves in his company Dwalin had been the first to join him in his plan, for which Thorin was grateful. Dwalin had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. He was like an extra brother. He was nothing like Frerin, no his younger brother had always been able to see the bright side of life. No matter how dark things were.

Frerin had been the opposite of both him and Dwalin, Thorin had always believed that their differences had been the reason that they had all got on so well as children. What made them different balanced the group out. But, Frerin was dead -no killed- slain in battle well before his time.

"Would you two stop pacing, you'll both ware out a hole in the ground if you take another step." The girl sighed dramatically, _do not tell us what to do!_ Thorin thought as he glared at the girl, he had truly lost count of the number of times he had given the girl the exact same look. But he said nothing and nor did Dwalin as he turned and looked at the wizards. They were talking still, about who knows what.

He could faintly hear Dwalin and the girl talking, but he paid no attention. All he wanted was to be on the move again and yet something so simple did not seem to be possible. Letting out a faint groan he let his eyes scan over the company, as his eyes landed on his young nephews he heard a noise that made his blood run slightly colder.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves near by?" He could hear the halfling stutter.

"No -that is not a wolf," Bofur informed him with has weapon already raised for a fight. For Thorin knew there would be one on its way, if that noise was anything to go by. Drawing his sword the moment the silhouette of the creature appeared.

In a flash the first warg pounced, knocking Dori of his feet. Thorin swiftly aimed his sword at the creatures thick skull. Taking it down as quickly as he could. However, the blade got stuck. He struggled to pull it out. From the corner of his eye he could see his nephew raising his bow, in his very direction. He could hear the beast before he saw it.

"Ellie! Get down!" Kili yelled as he let his arrow fly. Thorin felt the girl press herself closer to him as the next warg came crashing down. Dwalin finished off the warg with a mighty blow from his axe. Thorin managed to pull his sword from the dead warg as the wizards came over to join them.

"Warg scouts, which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" He told his the company, quickly scanning them to make sure no one was hurt. Nori had helped his older brother get to his feet and from the looks of things he was fine. Thorin could hear the hobbit repeating the words "Orc pack!?" With a note of terror in his voice but he did not even glance at the small being.

His eyes and ears were focused on someone else. The girl. Even in the chaos one of Thorin's main concerns was the girl. "Ellie, are you alright?" He asked in a slightly lowed voice. He could tell by the look on her face that she was scared, a smear of deep crimson -almost black- blood covered her right cheek.

"I'- I'm fine, we need to get out of here." She said, _she does a good job of masking her fear,_ Thorin thought with pride.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" The wizard asked accusingly, Thorin could not believe that the wizard could ask such a stupid question. Thorin had hardly spoke a word about the quest to anyone, only giving details to those he deemed trustworthy. The people with the most knowledge of the quest were with him at that very moment. Even his own sister and mother had very limited information on their quest -even though Dis had tried to get more information out of him- Thorin had thought it best to keep all their families in the dark as much as possible. Gandalf had shown him back in Bree that their was a price on his head, the last thing he wanted was to bring innocent people, his people and the families of those closest to him getting hurt.

 _The less they know, the safer they will be_ at least that is what he told himself. In fact those were the exact words he had told his younger sister, back at the Blue Mountains. After which she had thrown several plates at him, narrowly missing his head, it was clear where Kili got such a fine aim. "No one," Thorin told the towering wizard, in slight shock.

"Who did you tell!"The wizard bellowed.

"No one I swear!" Thorin yelled "what in Durin's name is going on?" He asked as the wizard looked around and surveyed the area.

"You are being hunted!"

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin called urgently.

"We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" Ori informed the group. _Things can never easy!_

"We still have to get out of here." The girl said stepping forward, "we should run. now! We can't stay here!"

"Agreed!" Thorin gave her a nod of approval, funny it only took them being attacked by wargs for them to get them to agree on something.

"I'll draw them off!" The short, bizarre, looking wizard said with no fear in his voice.

"These are Gundabad wargs! They will out run you!" The grey wizard told his friend.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try." Giving the grey wizard no room to argue he went over to his sleigh and gave them all a nod, before yelling at the top of his lungs and disappearing into the trees once more.

* * *

Howls echoed in the air as Radagast left them standing in the middle of the trees. "Lets move!" Thorin said, the company did not question his orders as they grabbed what little they had and began to move.

Ellie hoisted the straps of her bag back onto her shoulder, so that it would not affect her running and made sure the sword on her hip was secure. She had ran back to their camp when Bilbo had been cleaning himself up so that she would still have her belongings. She had also managed to convince some of the company to do the same. So they had some extra supplies instead of them just having their weapons. However, they did not have enough to slow them down.

Gandalf led them through the trees until they came to a giant boulder that they could hide behind as the sound of Radagast's cries went by them and the wargs low growls. Gandalf stopped them as he scoped the area before saying "come on!

With nothing else to be said and no one arguing -for once- they began to run. They pressed on as fast as their legs could carry them. Ellie was pleased that she was keeping up with the rest of the group, she had never been one for sports and she wasn't exactly a fan of running.

She could see the wargs were still chasing Radagast as he led them around in circles, as they tried to make their escape. Ellie could feel her limbs starting to burn with every step she took. "Ellie, come on!" Kili said as he stuck to her left side.

"Stay near us!" Fili told her as her stayed by her right.

As the wargs circled them once more, the company came to a halt Thorin stopping her from taking another step as they made their way back. "Stay together," Gandalf ordered.

"Move!" Thorin said as motioned for her to move, before following. Keeping a few steps behind her.

Ellie had stopped paying attention to her surroundings as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. They kept going, following Gandalf as he led them over the land.

"Ori no!"Thorin called as he grabbed the young dwarf by the scruff of his collar pulling him back out of sight, as the company came to an abrupt stop. Ellie had to take in a few deep breaths as they stopped for a bit.

"Come on! Quick! Lets move! Move!" Gandalf said getting the company started again as the wargs went by once more.

However, as Ellie took a quick glance at their hunters she noticed something strange. There was a rider with them. A rider on a stunning black horse. Even from a distance Ellie could tell that the rider was a human. Dressed in dark clothing and his face fully covered, it was his height and build that told her he was a normal man.

"Girl, come on. Start moving -you have to keep up!" Thorin told her as he pressed her onwards. "Where are you leading us?" She heard him ask Gandalf as they kept moving. However, the wizard did not answer.

Ellie could feel the terrain getting rougher under foot as they kept moving. It was making it more difficult for her to run. She had felt herself swaying and staggering on more than one occasion. Her chest felt tight and she was finding it hard to draw a breath but she did not stop. She could not stop. Ellie could feel Thorin's presence still behind her and his eyes on her.

Radagast was making another circle around them, causing the company to hide behind a giant rock for cover. But, it was not good enough. They were all silent as the warg and its orc rider approached them, it had caught their scent. Ellie tried to stop herself from breathing so heavily as the hunters came closer. She did not want to be the reason that they would get caught.

Thorin had one of his arms in front of her, pressing her back against the rock they were using for cover. Dwalin was doing the same for Bilbo as Thorin gave a signal to his youngest nephew to let one of his arrows fly. She heard the low growl of the warg as its rider drew it blade. The sound of the sharp steal made her stomach churn.

Silently Kili drew an arrow and aimed it at the warg. The shot landed right in the beast neck causing it to yelp out in pain and try and get the arrow out. However, it fell to the ground at their feet, throwing off its rider in the process.

The orc managed to recover from the fall quickly, letting out a roar, as the creature behind it screeched in pain. Ellie's hear was hammering in her chest as Dwalin disposed of the orc with a clean blow to its side and Bifur lodging his weapon into its skull. Without a second glance they removed their weapons -with a sickening squelch- from the orc and moved on to the still crying warg. With the help of Thorin the cries stopped quickly, but the rest of their group still heard them. It was hard not too, any noise travelled, sounding ten times louder. Even with her heart beat pounding in her ears she knew that.

Ellie heard the cries from the rest of their party as the howls grew closer to them. "Move! Run!" Gandalf yelled at the top of his lungs, their was no point in trying to stay quiet now, their position had been given away and they orcs and wargs were growing closer.

But Gandalf did not have to tell them twice. In an instant the whole company was moving. Ellie along with them, her whole body was in pain and she could feel a stitch on her right side. Causing her even more pain with every step she took.

"Ellie, keep moving!" Thorin called from up front.

"Bilbo!" Ellie heard Bofur cry as the small hobbit tripped -slightly- over his own feet. But the toy maker made sure that her was back on his feet quickly and that her hobbit friend stayed with the group.

The wargs were beginning to surround them on all sides and there looked to be no escape. Thankfully, Ellie knew better. She just hoped that her strength would not fail her just yet. "This way! Quickly!" Gandalf called as her led them in another direction once again. _God, I wish I had had some sleep last night,_ she thought to herself.

She could feel her body growing all the more tried. As if running -for who knows how long- was bad enough having little to no sleep did not help with matters.

The howls and growls were growing closer. Ellie could hear it. She could feel it with every step she took.

However, without warning they came to a stop once more. Ellie had her new sword in her hands, ready to use -if need be- but she could feel herself growing weaker by the second. "There's more coming!" Kili yelled back to everyone in the company.

She turned to look a Thorin, who was not to far away from her and for a brief moment she could see a flash of fear in his eyes. But, like always Thorin masked his fear as soon as it appeared. "Kili! Shoot them!" He ordered his youngest nephew as he raised Orcrist higher, ready to defend himself.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled, as the enemy grew even closer. The wargs, orcs and the lone rider on the black horse.

Kili fired an arrow at an approaching orc, knocking it clean off the warg it was riding.

Then out of nowhere, Ellie felt an arrow flying straight passed her right ear. The shoot was off by a fair bit but it still struck fear into her heart. Ellie could see the rider knocking another arrow. Aiming for her once more. "Ellie move!" Thorin told her as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her back. The arrow landed just before where she stood a moment ago. _That would have missed again?_ Ellie thought to herself as Thorin pushed her behind him.

"Where's Gandalf?" Someone called, Ellie could not tell who it was. Too lost in the battle at hand.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said in anger as he grew closer to them. His war hammer raised high.

Ellie turned around in circles scanning the area, when she saw Ori trying to fight a warg and orc with nothing but his sling shot. "Ori!" She heard the desperate cry from Dori as the warg grew closer to his younger brother. Ellie could see the snide smirk on the orcs face as its mount grew closer to the young dwarf.

Without a second thought for herself, Ellie made the snap decision to run towards the youngest dwarf. "Ellie!" She could hear some of the company cry. But all she could think about was helping Ori. Arrows were still flying her way.

She had almost made it to Ori when she felt a stab of pain in her left calf making her stumble and fall to the ground. "Ori!" She cried as she pulled out the sword Balin had bought her and threw it to the young dwarf. The rider had stopped firing arrows at her now that she was hit. She could see Ori picking up the sword she gave him and with all his strength he lodged it into its jaw.

The warg cried out in pain and threw its rider to the ground, stamping on the orc in question with its feet.

Ellie felt Ori wrap his arms around her as he pulled her from the solid ground. She had to give him credit, he was strong. Stronger than the others gave him credit for. "We must move Miss Ellie!" He said with haste. Half helping, half dragging her towards the others.

"Wait!" She said as she tried to put pressure on her now injured leg. Trying hard not to pay attention to the blood pouring from her new wound she quickly pulled the arrow out of her leg and threw it too the ground. "Okay," she gave him a nod as she gritted her teeth in pain.

As they made their was to the others she saw Thorin giving her a quick glance and surprisingly a look of worry, that covered his whole face. Ellie tried to give him a reassuring smile as they finally reached their group.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf called from behind one of the many rocks in the area, honestly they all looked the same to Ellie.

"Quickly! Move!" Thorin called as he ran to the rock that Gandalf had disappeared behind. Allowing each and every member to go down before him. Swinging his sword at and warg or orc that grew too close.

"Ori go!" Ellie said to the young dwarf "I'm slowing you down."

"I shall not leave you Miss Ellie." He told her with a confidence that she had never seen before.

"And nor will I," Fili informed her as he quickly grabbed her by her other side getting her closer to the entrance than Ori would have alone.

"Kili run!" She hear Thorin scream as the young prince fired arrows at their enemy. "You three get down now!" Thorin told them as they reached him.

"We'll catch you at the bottom." Fili told her as he slid down the rocky surface, Ori following close behind him.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled once more as the young dwarf grew closer. "Get down now!" Thorin ordered her.

"But -Kili," She tried to argue.

"Get down now!" He ordered, Ellie did as she was told sliding down the rock into the waiting arms of Fili and Ori. The next thing she heard was some one sliding down behind her. Fili quickly moved her to the side and then went over his brother.

Thorin followed not a second later. Joining the rest of their group just as the sound of a horn filled the air. She could hear the sound of arrows flying, horses and the squeals of pain. Thorin got to his feet, everyone was listening intently to what was going on above them.

Then out of no where and orc fell from the entrance they had came through. Thorin pushed her back just in time, making sure she was still steady on her feet. Before going over and pulling an arrow out of the orcs neck. "Elves!" Thorin all but spat as he threw the arrow the ground.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow him or no?" Dwalin asked from further down the path.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur said at the top of his lungs. The majority of the company seemed to agree with him and made their way towards Dwalin.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said in a low tone.

"Ellie, I'll help you with that." Fili told her gesturing to her leg.

"Thank you," She whispered as they made their way through the narrow pathway. Ellie could feel tingles down her spine, she could feel the magic in the air (as strangely as that sounds.)

She did not know how long it took them to get through the pathway. It seemed to take eternity on her still bleeding leg and it did not help that Bombur got stuck on several occasions.

But the journey was worth it when her eyes caught sight of the beautiful elven city. "The valley of Imladris. But in the common tongue it also known by another name." Gandalf informed them as they looked out towards the city.

"Rivendell." Bilbo said wistfully.

* * *

 **Hey there readers, hope you like this new chapter and what I have done with the story so far.**

 **As you all have just read in this story Thorin's mother and sister are very much alive. I have read a handful of fanfictions and I not seen many that have Thorin's mother still living, so I thought I would do something a little different. It will work out for later on in the story because I plan on using both characters.**

 **In the movies we get to see that Thorin still believes that his father is alive, I thought it would add extra meaning to give him a bigger reason for trying to find him. I have had this idea in my head that he would be looking for his father for his mothers sake, not just his. He and his mother are the only two that believe that Thrain is still alive and he wants to prove them right. I can imagine that Thorin would have a close relationship with his mother. But, please tell me what you all think. I am honestly just playing around with this idea. But like I said please tell me what you think of this idea. Love it? Hate it?**

 **Also hope you liked the big chase scene, this has been one of my favourite chapters so far.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter and as usual I would just like to thank all the people reading, following and commenting on this story. Thank you so much for your support.**

 **I hope I will have another chapter up within the next two weeks. But as I have said before I am busy with college and other stuff in my life. So I hope you can all understand.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and until. next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

 **Just before we start I just want to say a big thank you to EVERYONE that has been reading this story and for all your support. I recently realised that I have made it to over 100 followers and I just can't believe it. I honestly never thought that would happen when I started this story. So thank you, you are all so amazing and I really just can't thank you all enough.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Guests in Rivendell

The look of awe on Bilbo's face was priceless, it reminded Ellie of the look on her sisters face on Christmas morning. Joy was shining clearly in his eyes, a part of Ellie wanted to laugh at him but she knew her face would be no better. Rivendell was more beautiful than she ever thought possible, she had no words to describe what she was seeing, for this place was like nothing she had seen before. Ellie had honestly thought that nothing could top the beauty that was the Shire, but Rivendell had managed and then some.

"Here lies the last homely house east of the sea." Gandalf informed their group as they all stared out at the gorgeous city that was Rivendell. However, Ellie could tell that the dwarves were not happy, Ellie could practically feel their tension from being in elf territory.

Thorin turned around sharply to face Gandalf, "this was you plan all along!" He said accusingly "to seek refuge with out enemy." He said, his voice going lower and a dark look in his eyes.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield! The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf told him off, Ellie tried not to laugh at the look on Bilbo's face as Gandalf spoke down to the leader of their company. Instead she tried to think about something else. However, that led Ellie to think about another problem. Her leg. It was stinging in pain and her blood had already stained her bottoms, thankfully though their was only a small tare. One that would be easily mended.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us!"

"Of course they will but we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf told him with a note of finality, "besides a member of our company is injured and we cannot leave her leg unattended."

Ellie felt Thorin's eyes on her at Gandalf's words. Ellie slowly looked into his eyes not sure what his reaction would be, but for the first time since she had met the grumpy dwarf she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Usually his glares ranged from brooding too dark and hateful. She rarely ever saw him happy or anything else for that matter.

But, this time his face was unreadable and she did not know what to think about that.

"We should start moving." Gandalf addressed the company, to which everyone grunted and looked displeased (apart from Bilbo.)

* * *

As much as Thorin hated to admit it the Wizard was right. The girls wound may not have been lethal, but it would need to be checked and they would need to treat it and find a way to stop an infection from getting into the wound.

However, he did not see why the wizard was so adamant that they should let the elves help them. After all, the wizard had roamed the world long enough to hear about his peoples plight. How he lost what little trust he had in elves long ago. He wasn't exactly about to run for their help after everything that he had been through, along with his people.

Thorin took a quick look around at his company as the wizard made his way to the front of the group. All the dwarves in his company did not look pleased with the idea of going closer to the elves but even Thorin knew their was really no point in going back. They had not seen the orcs attackers but if that arrow was anything to go by it would be elves. So no matter which way his company went, they would cross paths with elves either way.

"Ellie are you alright?" Thorin heard his eldest nephew speak. He turned back to them noticing that both hie nephews and the hobbit were standing close to the girl as she leaned against a wall for support. _You would think that hobbit was her shadow,_ Thorin thought grumpily. Thorin would have ordered Oin to take a look at the girls leg but the wizard was already on the move. There would be no stopping until they reached their desination.

"I'm fine," Thorin heard her speak "my leg just stings a bit that's all."

"Come on everyone, hurry up!" The wizard order from a distance "and please try to straighten your faces the elves will do you no harm!"

Thorin rolled his eyes at the wizards words, he couldn't help but find him infuriating at times.

But, in his mind, there were other matters to attend to first. As the wizard had pointed out the girl was hurt, she would not be able to walk on that leg for long and they needed to try and stop the blood flow. Marching over he asked "have any of you got something that we can use to stop her wound from bleeding?" He asked the small group.

"Y-y-yes ac-tually," the hobbit stuttered, another thing that Thorin found irritating about the short man.

However, Thorin did have to try and not laugh at the hobbit when he pulled out a handkerchief. It was only then that Thorin recalled him buying a handful in Bree, after what had happened at the start of their journey when he had forgotten his own.

Thorin only grunted in response as he took it from the hobbit and knelt down to look at the girls leg. As gently as he could he pressed the white fabric to her leg paying no attention to the fact that the girl froze at his touch. "Master Baggins run forward and inform Oin that the girl-"

"Ellie," she interrupted.

Thorin paused and gave her a dark glare before he continued, "that Ellie may need some form of stitches. Fili and Kili you can both help her walk, keep her balanced." He ordered as he stood up to look at them. He couldn't help but notice that his nephews were looking at him strangely and he couldn't quite decide why. However, all he had to do was give the hobbit a simple glare and he ran off to do the job he had gave him.

"Yes uncle," Fili said as Kili stayed unnaturally quiet. Thorin could tell by the look on the young dwarves face that he was thinking but, about what he did not no.

With nothing more to say Thorin turned around and went to follow the rest of the company. It did not take him long to catch up with Balin and Dwalin. "Is Ellie alright?" Balin asked the minute he was walking side by side with them.

"Aye but her leg will need to be looked at properly. If I am right it will need stitches."

"It was the human rider that did that to her." Dwalin said as more a statement than a question.

"Aye," Balin answered "I've never seen someone like him before. What would someone from the race of men be doing with orcs?" He asked a look of worry on his face.

"I don't know." Thorin said unsure what to think "but there was something strange about him."

"Other than he was helping orcs?" Dwalin said lowly with a hint of sarcasm.

"He could have easily shot to kill her, he had the opportunity but he aimed for her leg. A wound that she would be able to survive from. The orcs were there to stop us. Kill us even and no doubt he was there to help them. But for some reason he did not want to kill Ellie." He told his closest friends in no more than a whisper.

"Oh, Ellie now is it?" Dwalin asked, with a teasing note to his voice "and since when do you use her first name so casually?"

If Thorin was honest with himself he had not noticed that he had used the girls real name, it had just slipped out. He only grunted in reply as they kept walking but he did not miss the small smile that crossed Balin's face. However, it did not take long for that smile to turn into a frown once more.

"What are you worrying about old friend?" He asked.

"I am just concerned, our world is not exactly safe and now a group of orcs attack us on the road and have a man with them. It was clear they would have killed us but young Ellie, when given the chance he spared her. I just worry for her, do you think she realised that he had the chance to kill her."

Thorin turned to look at the girl as she smiled and laughed with his nephews. "No," he sighed "I don't think she realised at all."

* * *

"Are you sure your alright El?" Kili asked he helped his friend walk. He could tell that she was in pain, even though she was hiding it well. She could hardly put any pressure on her left leg, as she limped alongside them.

"Honestly, Kili I'm fine. My leg is sore -it's not going to fall off any time soon." She told him with a small laugh at her own expense.

"We are only concerned for you." Fili said in Kili's defense "your our friend, we are allowed to worry about you."

Kili smiled at his brothers words, if their was one person in this world he could count on it was his brother. No matter what the situation was Fili was always there for him, no matter how hard times were, they had each other.

Growing up, there weren't many dwarf children and it could be lonely. The fact that they had each other made everything a little easier. They were not only brothers, they were best friends.

"I know," Ellie sighed "but I will be alright. Just make sure I stay up right and I will remain fine. However, if one of you decides to pull some trick and I fall I swear, I don't care how painful my leg is I will hurt you both."

Kili laughed at her words "why both of us?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Simple. If one of you has a plan the other will know about it. Therefore I can blame you both at the end of the day!" She told them with a happy smile as she continued to limp along by there sides. Kili could not help but look at his brother after she said this _are we really that predictable?_ He asked himself, he could see Fili raise an eyebrow at her (making him look more like their uncle) Kili could tell his brother was thinking the same thing.

"Do you think we tell each other everything?" Fili asked her simply.

"Oh please-" she laughed "I bet you two could tell what each other are thinking just by looking at each other."

Kili could feel his eyes widen after she said that, everyone knew that he and his brother were close but for her to state it so easily as a fact scared him a little. It did not help that he had basically just done what she said. "Don't look so shocked the pair of you!" She scalded teasingly "I had friends that could do that with their siblings all the time. In fact they could finish off each others sentences."

"Could you not do it with your own sister?" He asked without thinking, she had spoke very little of her family since she had met them. But he and his brother knew more than most and they both knew how much she missed them. "Sorry I-" he began to apologize.

But she cut him off "no it's fine, I don't mind. My sister was much younger than me I just guessed that the age gap meant that we did not have that kind of connection. I never really had that with anyone." She said sadly.

"Well trust me you are not missing much, it's a horrible feeling knowing that your little brother is inside your head." Fili laughed and teased him.

It took a moment for Kili to understand what his brother had said and realize that they were now all laughing at his expense "hey!" He exclaimed, but this only made them laugh even harder. He tried to ignore them and continued looking forward. If he were honest with himself he wasn't that angry with them. He was happy that Ellie was smiling again even if it was at his expense.

He decided that he would try to ignore them for a bit and survey enemy territory. But in the end he found studying the company much more interesting and entertaining. Everyone was looking forward at the elven city, then he could see some of his companions glaring at the back of Gandalf's head. They were at the back of their group so he could see what everyone was doing.

But it was when his eyes landed on his uncle that he seen something strange. Instead of looking at the home of his enemies in hatred, his eyes were facing the opposite direction. Discretely looking at one thing. Ellie. His face wore a look of silent worry. It was the same look he use to wear when he was a child and he had first started training them -along with Dwalin and Gloin, from time to time- he had seen him wear that look when they were about partake in a fight or try out some trick skill -that could end with them getting hurt.

Kili had not forgotten his uncles earlier actions towards the girl. The way he had tried to take care of her, in his own way. Over the passed few weeks Kili had seen his uncles attitude towards Ellie change. It wasn't a dramatic change, but their was something there. Something that he could not name, in fact he did not know what to call it. But, Kili made a silent decision from that moment to keep an eye on his uncle and Ellie.

After all he had to look out for his family and his friend.

* * *

Rivendell was beautiful and oh so peaceful when she got a chance to take in the sights and tranquility in the air. As the made their way down the winding path that lead to their destination Fili and Kili had grown quiet and only hushed murmurs could be heard from the dwarves, the closer they got to the magnificent city. With its fresh green trees, gorgeous buildings and flowing waterfalls Ellie could not believe such a place could exist. For it held beauty beyond anything she had ever seen.

As they made their way across a bridge and passed two stone elven guard statues, Ellie felt a strange silence settle over the company. _Even they cannot deny that this place is beautiful_ she thought as the company took in the sights around them as they came to a stop in a circular area before a great number of steps. _Or maybe they are just thinking they could do better,_ she thought to herself laughing internally at the thought. _Anything elves can do dwarves could do better,_ the words came to her head in a voice that sounded vaguely like Thorin's.

Everyone was surveying the area when a voice broke them out of their musing. "Mithrandir!" A handsome elf with splendid robes said as he walked down the stairs.

"Ah Lindir," Gandalf said in delight as he approached the elf in question.

Lindir began to speak to Gandalf in his native tongue, Ellie could hear some of the dwarves silently groaning at this but she did not really mind. She had always found the way they spoke fascinating and that their language had an elegance to it, that not many possessed. "I must speak with Lord Elrond!" He told the elf with haste.

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir told the old wizard.

"Not here?" Ellie could hear Gandalf repeat "where is he?" He asked curiously.

It was after that question that Ellie heard the sound of a horn in the air. The same one that she had heard before when they had entered the opening after the orc attack. All the dwarves and Bilbo quickly turned to see where the sound had came from. All eyes widened comically as elves on horseback approached them at a fast pace.

It did not take long for Thorin to start bellowing orders at them "close ranks!" Was the only thing Ellie could make out as the dwarves formed a tight circle. Both Fili and Kili kept a tight hold of her as Thorin pushed them into the centre of the group, along with Bilbo. The company's weapons were raised high as the elves towered over them, astride their horses.

The elves and horses quickly surrounded them, Ellie could feel the dwarves panic and rage as the elves over powered them. Ellie did not know how to feel at that moment it was no lie that the elves were stunning to look at but it was only in that moment that Ellie realised that this was the first group of tall people she had been around (she wasn't going to count the orcs as they had wanted to kill them and they hadn't stayed round them that long) this would be first time they would be with people taller than them for a long period of time.

The company may have spent most of their time with Gandalf by their side and they had even bumped into Radagast -for a short time- but she had never found being in their presence so intimidating. Te logical part of her brain was telling her that the elves would not harm them, but their was a heavy feeling in her heart and a warning in her head that told her to be ready to defend herself. _Oh stop being so stupid Ellie!_ She held on tight to Kili's arm as the elves slowly came to a stop.

"Gandalf!" An elf, with dark brown hair and a kind face said cheerfully. Ellie recognized him on the spot. This man -elf- could be none other than Lord Elrond. He had pale skin and shining armor and a circlet around his head. He really was a stunning sight, once Ellie got over the fact that elves had surrounded them and made her feel very small and insignificant.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said as he wore a smile. "Mellon," he bowed as they began to converse in the elven tongue. All the dwarves looked rather confused at their small exchange in friendship. As Lord Elrond got down from his horse he went over and embraced Gandalf in a small hug.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." He said as he passed on an orc blade to Lindir.

"Ah! That may have been us." Gandalf told Lord Elrond, as he turned around to look the rest of the company.

It was only then that Thorin stepped forward into the view of the elven Lord. "Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin." Lord Elrond said as a greeting.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said to the elf with his arms crossed.

"You have your grandfather's bearing, I knew Thrór when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed- he made no mention of you!" Thorin said in a very rude voice. Ellie could hear Kili sniggering beside her so she gave him a elbow in the side to stop him. It was bad enough that Thorin was being rude to their host, she didn't want Kili making matters worse.

There was a moment of silence before Elrond spoke once more, but in a language that only few would understand and those few did not include the dwarves that were standing by her side. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin said in rage, raising his weapon once more.

Ellie smiled, remembering this exact moment from the movie. She couldn't help but let the next words slip from her lips. "Gloin, he is offering you food."

It was only after she said this that she realised her mistake. _Crap!_ She thought to herself _I'm not suppose to know that._ Thorin turned back to her, he was wearing an unreadable look on his face, but a part of her knew what was coming next "and how exactly do you know that?" He asked in that deep voice of his, making her feel weaker than she wanted to feel.

"Um- I- uh," she stuttered not knowing what else to say. Thankfully Gandalf and Elrond were there to save the day.

"I have been teaching her some words from our land in private, she came to me asking if I would help her. We did not mention it to you all as we both know how you all feel about elves." Gandalf lied easily, Ellie did not know if she should be worried that Gandalf was such a good liar. But, in that moment she did not care, for it saved her from answering some uneasy questions.

The dwarves quickly huddled together and in no time at all Gloin was saying "ah- well. In that case lead on."

"Lindir!" Lord Elrond called "please help our guests, show them to a suitable room where they can leave their belongings safely. Let them get cleaned up before they feast. They look like they have had a hard few days." He said kindly. "My lady, I shall show you to your own room where you can clean up. I am sure I can find one of my people that shall be able to take care of you."

"Thank you," Ellie said glad for his help.

"She will be staying with us!" Thorin informed Lord Elrond, without even looking at her or asking what she wanted.

"Honestly! Thorin, Ellie will be quite safe." Gandalf told him with a frustrated look on his face before turning to his elven friend. "In fact she could use your help and quick healing abilities. When the orcs began to chase us she was unfortunately struck by one of their arrows."

"I shall look at her wound for her. Do not worry Thorin Oakenshield, if it gives you greater peace of mind I will have her only use our main bath house -to wash separately- and then she can go back to your company."

Thorn stayed silent after this, it was clear that Thorin had no argument and Elrond knew he had won. "Shall we?" He asked gesturing forward with his hand "Gandalf I trust you will make yourself at home?"

"I always do, do I not?" He chuckled as he made his way forward up the stairs. Elrond followed soon after along with Lindir and then the rest of the company. Ellie found it difficult to get up the stairs, even with help. But she made it and that was the main thing.

When they reached the top of the stairs and went down a long hallway they came to a crossroads. Lindir slowly made his way to the left, while Elrond prepared to turn right. "I believe this is where we part ways -for now- do not worry your friend here shall join you all again soon." He said offering Ellie his arm, which she gladly accepted. Even if Kili seemed like he did not want to let her go.

"I'll be fine." She whispered to him "I'll be back before you know it."

For some reason he did not look convinced but Ellie knew that to be true. However, she was not going to lie, she planned on spending some time getting leaned up first. After her leg had been looked at.

* * *

It had been less than half an hour and Thorin was already pacing the room the elves had given them. Everyone was on edge. The wizard had left them. The elf -Lindir- had left them alone to get themselves ready and they were yet to hear word on Ellie.

He did not like this. Everything about this situation made him want to leave. He felt like he was constantly looking over his shoulder.

"Laddie, she will be fine. I highly doubt the elves would hurt her or even us for that matter." Balin, always the voice of reason told him. But the wise words from his friend did nothing to settle the weight that was in his head and heart. Being around elves brought back too many memories and most of them were bad.

"We're with elves. I don't think any of us should relax." Dwalin said in a voice loud enough to have the whole company listening to their conversation.

"Look on the bright side. Their giving us free food!" Bofur said trying to lift the mood.

"I don't care about the food!" He heard his nephew -Kili- speak up "I just wish someone would show up and tell us if Ellie is alright. I hate this not knowing. I don't see why Oin could not have healed her leg." He huffed out at the end.

"Lad, as much as I hate to say this. The elves may be better off healing the lassies leg. They will be able to have it healing faster than I ever could." Oin said sounding slightly defeated.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Fili said, coming to stand by his side.

"I'll go and look for her. See if I can find some answers." Thorin informed the company, as he made his way to the door.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Kili asked, getting to his feet.

"No, all of you stay here. I will go alone." He looked around the group before he opened the door and left.

* * *

Lord Elrond was able to heal her leg quickly and efficiently, Thorin had been correct when he had said that her leg would need stitches. After her wound had been cleaned it had not taken the elf Lord long to stitch her leg. Lord Elrond was very pleasant to her -making small talk- but she was hardly able to pay attention, trying to ignore the fact that she could feel the needle. She had never been afraid of needles but she did not like looking at them, especially when they were getting stuck into her skin.

After the stitches were done Lord Elrond applied some strange cream that she had never seen before. The cream had a light green colour and actually smelled quiet nice. "The stitches should be removed in a few days time, I shall keep an eye on them for you." He told her as he bowed his head.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile, not knowing what else to say.

"Your would should heal nicely, I shall make sure to inform Mithrandir when I see him." He said as he began to clean up the items he had been using. Ellie gave him a small nod as she watched him at work, he was a very graceful elf and had a presence of power about him, with him now quickly changed into a set of magnificent robes.

Suddenly there was a timid knock on the door that broke Ellie out of her dazed state. "Enter," Lord Elrond said, continuing what he was doing.

Slowly a young female elf, walked through the large wooden door. She had long, flowing, blonde hair that reached the bottom of her lower back in soft waves. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and her lips were a gentle pink colour. She was also tall and thin, unlike Ellie's own stature, she could not help but feel intimidated by her beauty. She wore a red dress, with elegant designs on the skirt created from golden thread.

"Aurraen, thank you for getting here so quickly." He began, the young elf bowed he head in acknowledgment "this is lady Ellie, she arrived with a group of dwarves. I believe she will want to return to them soon. However, would you take her to my families bath house and allow her some time to get washed and perhaps find her a change of clothing." He explained with a smile.

"Yes, my Lord." She said bowing her head once more.

Lord Elrond then turned to Ellie and told her "I must go and speak with Mithrandir now. But, I leave you in capable hands. Aurraen will take good care of you, I shall see you at dinner my Lady." With that said he gave Ellie one last bow and left the beautiful room that stood tall with many arches and pillars.

There was a short silence after Lord Elrond left, Ellie was unsure what to say to the new elf. She could tell that the young woman was sky, constantly looking at the floor. "I shall take you to the bath house my Lady- if you wish,"she added quickly at the end.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Ellie told her with a smile.

"Then shall we?" She asked coming forward and offering her a hand to help her off the large, soft, bed she had been lying on and then guiding her out the room and down the hall.

It did not take them long to reach the bath house Lord Elrond had been talking about. Aurraen, led her down one long winding corridor and then into yet another beautifully crafted room. It had shelves lined with lotions and ointments, a large bath (that could easily pass as a swimming pool) already full of warm water. Ellie could see the steam rising gently from it.

"You will be able to change behind the screen over there," she pointed "I also left you out some towels to use and you can use any of the things you see on the shelves. Take your pick." She said with a smile on her lovely face.

"You had this already for me?" Ellie had to ask in disbelief.

"Why yes, Lindir told me of your arrival after leaving your companions. He said you might want to get yourself cleaned up."

"Thank you," Ellie said in astonishment, but then a thought crossed her mind "my stitches will I be able to get them wet?" She asked unsure if such a thing was allowed.

"Yes, they should be fine. The water is not too warm and I believe Lord Elrond put some cream on your wound, I saw him putting it away when I came into the room. That should protect your wound and allow you to relax for a bit. I'll leave you in peace and go and see if I can find you something to wear. However, it may take me a few tries, you are smaller than most of my people but I am sure I will be able to find you something."

"I have clothes in my bag- you don't have to do that for me." Ellie protested as she showed the elf her bag that had not left her side since she had arrived.

"I do not mind, it shall give me something to do while you rest. Besides you deserve to get dressed up for dinner." She smiled as she made to leave.

"Wait!" Ellie called out "what if someone else comes in?" She asked worried that someone would walk in on her bathing.

"That should not happen my Lady, this bath house belongs to Lord Elrond and his family. No one else uses this room and I highly doubt any of his family would disturb you. I shall knock on the door when I return." Aurraen told her as she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Ellie let out a long sigh the moment she was alone. It felt like it had been forever since she had had a chance to be alone with her own thoughts and if Ellie was honest, it was too quiet. At the start of her journey Ellie would never have thought she would miss the loud noise that seemed to follow the dwarves everywhere.

She slowly started to examine the shelves, opening a few jars here and there and taking in there scent. In the end she settled on something that smelled very fruity and fresh. Before taking off her clothes behind the screen in the room and leaving her bag on top of a huge, wooden, dressing table that had small leaves craved down the sides and around the mirror, that Ellie dared not look in. Not until she was clean that is.

Even thought Aurraen had assured her that no one would enter the room while she was bathing, that did not stop Ellie from wrapping a large fluffy towel around her body. Slowly she made her way to the edge of the circular pool, she sat down and put one toe in the water to test the temperature before abandoning the towel and diving in.

The moment she was in the water she felt all her worries fade away, to busy enjoying the sensation of being clean once more. She had no idea how much dirt and grim had built up on her skin over the past weeks, she was sure she smelt ghastly. But being in a large group, full of males that managed to avoid water every chance they got, Ellie had not really noticed the smell. Probably because they all smelt as bad as each other.

Ellie took her time cleaning her body, taking care around her scar and the bumps and bruises she had gained, from who knows where. Before moving on to her long messy hair. It was the first time she had taken it out of a ponytail in weeks and she could feel how greasy her hair was. She pulled a face in disgust as she dived under the water soaking her hair and then re-submerging and running her fingers through her hair, getting out all the tugs and tangles.

Ellie did not know how much time had passed when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called as an automatic response.

"It is just I, my Lady." She heard Aurraen called back softly, before entering the room. "I trust you are enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Yes actually," Ellie laughed "Enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasts. Dwarves are usually rather rowdy company." She informed the elf maid, to which they both laughed.

"I managed to find you a dress." She held up a small gown, in the colour purple. It had long, flowing, dark selves and a dark bodice, but the skirt was slightly lighter and it was finished off with a simple silver belt. "It's not much, but it is the best I can do I'm afraid."

"No!" Ellie exclaimed, "I think it's beautiful. Thank you so much. Uh- would you mind putting it behind the screen and then turning around so that I can get out?" She asked, not wanting a complete stranger to see her naked.

"Of course, my Lady." Aurraen said as she turned and put the dress where she was asked and then when back to stand by the door so that Ellie could get out and quickly dry her self off. She kept the towel rapped around herself once she had dried off her skin. She took a quick look in the mirror, fearing what she was about to see. However, she was pleasantly surprised to see that after everything she had been through so far, she didn't look too bad. She could easily see that she had lost some weight and her arms and legs look a lot more toned. _The easiest way to lose weight,_ she laughed to herself _come to Middle Earth and go on a quest._

"Are you alright my Lady?" Aurraen asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. You know you can call me Ellie." She told her with a smile as she looked around the screen to see a shocked looking elf. However, that shock slowly turned into a friendly smile. Ellie then turned to look in the mirror once more. Taking in her body once again, her cheeks were rosy from the warm water and her hair was dripping wet. But, all in all she only had one problem. Her legs. It had been a while since she last shaved them and it was now starting to bother her. She didn't know if the elves would have anything to help her with her situation, but she saw no harm in asking.

"Aurraen?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"I know this might be a strange request but, I was wondering if you would have any tools that would allow me to shave?" She asked in a low voice.

"Shave?" The elf asked back.

"Yes, where I am from, it's normal for women to shave their legs and- other body areas." She said not really wanting to go into details about her shaving routine.

"I believe there should be some razors in this drawer." She said walking over to the dressing table and opening the top drawer on the right. "Here you go and-" She reached up to one of the tallest shelves, I believe you can use this cream to help." She smiled asking no more questions apart from "is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Depends, do you know a way to make my hair dry faster? Unless Middle Earth has invented a hairdryer?" She laughed at her own bad joke.

"I do not know what a _hair- dryer_ is," she said testing the new word on her tongue. "But this oil should help," she said as she was about to hand over the bottle she shook it gently and then opened it. "It's empty, I shall go and get you some more while you freshen up."

Before Ellie could even try and protest Aurraen was gone once more, she heard the door softly close behind her. She would have told Aurraen that she would have just tied her hair into one long braid, she wasn't really bothered if hair was not dried as long as it was clean she would have been happy.

Ellie let out a sigh as she went and sat at the side of the water, trying to shave her legs as quickly as possible -without cutting herself. As she made herself more presentable she let her thoughts wander to her friends. She wondered what the company was doing at that moment. _They are probably cursing Gandalf for this,_ she thought with a small laugh as she dried her body off once more and then went back to the dresser.

She picked up a spare towel and wrapped it around her hair and then went to look at the dress Aurraen had left her. It really was lovely and not something she would usually wear. She felt a slight thrill being able to dress up, in a real elven more she looked at it, the more she wanted to put it on.

Not wanting to waste anymore time she went into her bag and put on some fresh underwear. Then she went and grabbed the dress, holding it up in front of her body before the mirror. Admiring how it looked as she held it up before her and then slipping it on.

It wasn't a bad fit, it was a little tight around the waist and she could tell that once she had some help from Aurraen it would be a bit tight around the bust. But over all, the dress would work.

She smiled at her reflection, happy with how she looked. She sat down on the wooden stool -beside the dressing table- and waited for Aurraen to return. Ellie had barely sat down when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She yelled without even asking who it was.

She heard the door open and close, Ellie quickly got up and went to see Aurraen. "Hey could you help me with the dre-" she stopped suddenly as she made her out from the screen. She could feel her eyes growing wide as she looked at the figure that stood before her.

"Thorin!"

* * *

 **So here's another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **The dwarves being in Rivendell will be split into at least three chapters. A lot's going to happen here and I want to give as much detail as possible, plus some questions will be answered. Plus, who doesn't love Rivendell?**

 **Anyway, as always thank you for reading this story and for all the helpful reviews. I love hearing what you guys think, so please let it continue.**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

The girl was standing before him in a beautiful purple gown. When she first came out from behind the screen there was a radiant smile on her face, but that smile quickly turned into a frown and then she let out a yell, "Thorin!"

It was only after slowly processing the situation that he realised that the back of her dress was still open. He could tell by the way the dress hung around her shoulders. Her face had quickly turned bright red, and her eyes were wide as they both started at each other for who knows how long.

The silence between them was long and awkward. For once in his life Thorin did not know what to say. He had only went looking for the girl, he did not expect to be in a situation like this.

"Um-" the girl stuttered as she stood still as stone. "What- I mean -um- what are you doing here?" She asked, as she tried to hold the dress in place.

Thorin was not sure what to say, if he were being truly honest with himself he would admit that he had not expected to find her. No one had informed them of her whereabouts, Thorin had just been wondering around when he decided to knock on the door. Some would say that it was just luck but Thorin had stopped believing in such a thing, many years ago. Luck was for fools, nothing more.

"Thorin!" She said again, her voice more stern this time "I asked you a question. What are you doing here? And come to think about it, how did you even find me. Aurraen said that no one would be able to disturb me while I was in here."

Thorin assumed that the last part of what she said was for herself. "I was- I mean, the company was concerned about you." He told her, diverting his eyes from her own and deciding to take in the room instead.

"Oh," she said looking at her feet "sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. Is everyone alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yes, everyone is fine." He replied.

"How is Bilbo?" She then asked.

Thorin could not help the dark thoughts that came with that name. _Why does she concern herself with that foolish little man?_ He thought with a jealous growl. "The halfling is fine." He said not wanting to go into much detail about the company's burden.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that. He has a name _Thorin,_ you should learn to use it."

"Why? Why do you even care?"

"Because he is my friend!" Her voice lost that calm edge that he was use to as she stormed up to him. "You are supposed to be a leader and leaders need their followers to respect them. But you need to gain their respect, not just expect people to hand it over." It was strange, how at times she could speak with wisdom beyond her years. "Bilbo could be a huge asset to this company and all you are doing is pushing him away."

"If you say so," he said bluntly, not wanting to discuss the hobbit any further.

The girl opened her mouth like she was about before she turned around and stood behind the screen once more. But, not before Thorin got a quick glance of her bare back, he was glad that the girl (or anyone for that matter) could see his face, for he knew that it would be slightly red.

He heard the girl sigh and grumble to herself, unable to stop himself he asked "what is the matter?"

"Nothing!" She called back.

"Ellie?" He said with a stern note to his voice, it was the voice he used on his nephews when they would not tell him something.

"I- I can't tie the back of my dress." She told him sounding slightly defeated.

Thorin ponder over what she said for a moment, the offer to help was the first thing that came to his mind even though a part of him was saying that offering such a thing would be too forward. So in the end he made the quick decision that he would offer to go and find the _elf_ that had been helping her. The words were on the tip of his tongue when the girl spoke again.

"Could you help me?" She asked, with a small defeated sigh.

"Are you sure you do not want to wait for your maid?" Thorin asked quickly, with each passing moment Thorin was slowly beginning to feel more and more awkward.

"Her name is Aurraen and she is my friend, Thorin. I don't know when she will be back, she went looking for some oil for my hair. Please just help me, plus once my dress is tied all that's left is my hair. Once that is done we can rejoin the company." He had to admit, he would be glad when they could both rejoin the company but that didn't change the fact that he was uncomfortable with their current situation.

"Very well," he said after a short while. After he said this the girl stepped out, her eyes constantly on the floor. "Turn around," he told her.

She did as she was told, her hair was already out of the way wrapped in a towel so it was safely out of the way. Thorin slowly worked with the lace, making sure he did not make the dress too tight. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop breathing or complain about not being able to move. He had lost count on how may times he had listened to Dis -in her younger years- saying phrases such as "I can't move!" "This is too tight Thorin!" "I don't like dresses!" As a child his sister had only been too happy to wear clothing that matched himself and their brother. All opting for simple brown trousers and shirts. Each -however- favored a different colour of shirt. His mother didn't want them all completely the same.

However, as time passed and they made their home in the Blue Mountains Dis began to wear dresses more often. Thorin and Frerin had stayed similar in their choice of clothing, the main difference between himself and his brother had been their hair colour. While Thorin and Did had the dark hair of their father and grandfather, Frerin had inherited their mothers golden hair, a colour rare among dwarves.

Thorin broke out of his musing as he tried to concentrate on tying the girls dress, however it did not help that all his eyes could see was her pale skin. He tried not to stare at her back too much, favoring to look at her neck. Trying hard not to think about all the thoughts running through his head he decided to cast his thoughts to something else, not wanting to think about how inappropriate this situation had become.

It was only after a few agonizing moments that Thorin's eyes caught sight of the silver chain around her neck. Thorin had never noticed her wearing jewelry before and for some reason he found this piece interesting.

With his thoughts lost again he barely noticed that he had finished with her dress. "Thorin? Are you alright?" She asked breaking him out of his trance. Her green eyes now facing at him.

"Yes," he said quickly.

A part of him knew that she didn't believe him but -on her part- she said nothing more on it. Instead choosing to let her hair down from the towel it had been tightly wrapped in. It was while she was distracted that he allowed his eyes to look down at her necklace, it was strange. He could have sworn he had seen it before. In his mind there was no denying that it was dwarven in make, even if it was a simple piece. A simple sapphire mounted on a square of silver. It was only with closer inspection that Thorin noticed some dwarven runes etched around the sapphire, they were crudely written but if she would allow him he would be able to decipher them.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit out of sorts." She told him as she turned and picked up a comb from the dressing table, that sat by the wall, intending on brushing her hair. However, it looked more like she was losing a battle with her tangled mop of hair. Thorin had half a mind to tell her off for not taking proper care of her hair.

But in the end he stopped himself and merely gave a reply of, "this place sets me on edge. It does not sit well with me that we must stay here. Elves cannot be trusted." In a low tone a old memories stirred once more.

By this point the girl had all but given up with her hair and was looking at him with a strange look in her eyes. It was a look of sorrow and pity, but it was not the same as when others looked at him and his kind. After they lost everything his people -and himself included- grew use way people of all races looked at them. It was rare for people to feel sorry for his kind, most would say that his people brought the dragon on themselves, thought greed and desire they had lost everything.

However, Thorin found this an unfair argument. They had not asked to be attacked. They had not wanted to see so many of their own people slain and burned in dragon fire. They had not wanted to lose their home to the fire breathing beast.

The pity in their eyes, the way that people looked at his own kind -his kin- had been something he had always hated. He could handle the looks of disgust and scorn. But their pity, it almost seemed demeaning and with most it always seemed like a forced pity. Like they had to feel sorry for his people. As if it was some obligation.

The way Ellie was looking at him right now showed none of that. Yes there was pity there, but it was not demeaning nor did it seem forced. It was as if she empathise with them. "I can understand why you do not trust elves -Thorin- I really do. But you cannot condemn all elves for one mans choice."

"I know Balin has told you of our history but I must remind you that you were not there. Did you ever have to watch as your home went up in smoke? Watch your people burn alive or watch as people you called allies turn there backs on you?" He said in anger.

"No," she replied looking down at her feet "I have never had to see such things in real life. But my point still stands, the elves from Rivendell are not the elves of the Woodland Realm. I know what they did was wrong and I will not argue with you there. But, give these people -elves- a chance." Thorin could see the hopeful look in her gaze as she said this, that slowly turned into a playful glint "and if that doesn't work and you still insist that all elves are cut from the same cloth. Perhaps this saying will change your mind -keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

They stayed in a comfortable silence, for who knows how long when she added "you know you never answered my question."

"I believe I did. We were growing concerned about you. That is why I came looking for you." He said as if it meant nothing.

"I'm aware of that, Thorin. But, I asked you two questions. Why you where here and how did you find me? I'm looking for an answer to my second question."

"I -um," Thorin began as he slowly tried to remember how he found her. It was not like he had asked an elf for help and he had not crossed the wizard on his path. Logically Thorin knew that there was no way he should have been able to find Ellie. But, yet here he was talking to her as if they were old friends. This was the first time they had spoken to one another without any sight of an argument or at the least one of them storming off.

He tried desperately to remember if he had seen or overheard something about her whereabouts but nothing came to mind. _How did I find her?_ He had to ask himself, _it could no have just been dumb luck that caused me to find her._

But in the end that was the only explanation he had. Sheer, dumb, luck. Something that he had never believed in before. Luck was a fools game, not something he trifled in often, only placing small bets now and again but even than he thought everything through and things had turned out alright for him. The only bet that he could recently remember losing was about the _hobbit._

"I can't believe it. The great Thorin Oakenshield is speechless!" She said in an over dramatic tone, as she let of a series of small giggles between every other word.

"I am not speechless, it is just- the fact that I found you was mere chance." He told her not wanting to go into more detail. He could see that she was about to say more when there was a knock on the door and then a young elf walked into the room. _For the first time in my life, I am happy to see an elf._

* * *

"Oh- I didn't realise you had company." Aurraen said as her cheeks turned scarlet. It was only then that Ellie realised how close she and Thorin were standing. "I can come back later if you would like?" She asked quickly, backing away to the door.

"No, Aurraen. This is not what it looks like. Thorin and I were just talking- as friends." She added the last bit for extra effect as she tried to explain the strange situation she had found herself in.

She looked to Thorin for back up, but she was surprised that she caught a disgruntled look in his eyes before the look in his eyes changed and he said "my company was growing concerned about her. I came to check if she was alright and if she would soon be ready for dinner."

Aurraen silently processed this information before she held out a small, green, glass bottle. "This is the oil for your hair my lady." She said polity and gave a small bow for good measure.

"Thank you Aurraen," Ellie said taking the bottle and then walking back to the mirror. She tried once more to run a comb through her hair before she opened the bottle and put a small amount of the liquid on her left hand. She didn't know what the smell was but it was very pleasant and fresh. Ellie took in her appearance once more, checking if she looked alright.

It was funny noticing the little changes she could see in the mirror. Her hair was slightly longer and now that her flesh was clean, and losing the red tinge it had from Ellie scrubbing it clean, she was proud to say that she had a very light tan. Her cheeks and nose were the only parts of her that had been burnt -slightly- and she could already see them beginning to peal. But, apart from that she looked perfectly fine.

"Would you like me to escort you both to where you will be having diner?" Aurraen asked kindly.

"Yes-"

"No!" Thorin cut her off, _seriously he really needs to learn to trust people,_ she sighed to herself. Poor Aurraen looked completely confused after she got two different answers.

"Ellie, gather your belongings. I will wait for you outside." He ordered her, Ellie had no time to argue before he was out the door.

"I'm sorry about him," she sighed "I know dwarves can be difficult."

"It's not your fault, dwarves -like elves- have long memories. Their people do not forgive easily."

"That doesn't give him the right to be rude." Ellie told her as she started to pick up her belongings, her dirty clothing lay scattered all over the floor. She had already picked it up when Aurraen came over and took the messy bundle from her arms.

"I'll get those cleaned for you. If you would like I could take you bag to the dwarves room as well?"

"That would be very helpful." Ellie said with a smiled at her friend as she handed over her belongings, trustingly.

As soon as Ellie was sure she had everything, both herself and Aurraen made their way to the door. However, Ellie stopped the elf before she opened the door "before we go out there could you give me directions to where we are having dinner?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Why? Don't you trust your friend?" She giggled, almost childishly.

"Of course I trust him," Ellie said sarcastically "just not his sense of direction. Besides, I have a feeling that it doesn't matter what world I'm in men will never like asking for directions."

They both laughed after that like they were old friends that had known each other for years. Ellie had to admit she wasn't sure what she had expected when she met the elves. She had read about them in her books but a part of her had feared they would not live up to her expectations. But, as she stood laughing with Aurraen she realised that all her fear was for nothing.

After they both got their breath back Aurraen gave her directions to where she and Thorin could find the others. There were a lot of twist and turns and Ellie made Aurraen tell her three times before she was satisfied that she would find her way, before they left the room.

The minute the door was opened, Ellie could see Thorin leaning against the wall opposite the door with his arms folded across his chest, a brooding look on his face.

Aurraen shut the door behind them as they stood in silence in the hallway. _He isn't even trying to be pleasant,_ she sighed to herself. Sometimes Ellie really wanted to strangle Thorin, _it's like he didn't even listen to what I said earlier._

"Would you like me to take anything else my lady?" Aurraen asked her, the young elf's eyes looking down at her new sword. Ellie knew that taking a sword to dinner may have been seen as a little inappropriate, not to mention she would be showing a lack in trust to her host.

But, she had no choice for Thorin spoke for her "she had given you what she will not require -for now. We should return to the rest of the company." He said, not even looking at Aurraen. Ellie was just about ready to tell him off when she was stunned into surprise by his next words "thank you." She heard Thorin whisper in a hushed tone, he did not look up but it was clear that his kind words were directed to Aurraen.

Ellie had hardly any time to say a final "goodbye" to her friend as Thorin quickly grabbed her hand and began pulling her down a corridor. "I said we had to return to the others."

"It wouldn't have hurt to let me say goodbye." Ellie told him,slightly annoyed.

"It is not like you will not see her again, I have no idea how long Gandalf wants us to stay here." He paused, seeming to be thinking about something "I never asked, how is your leg?"

"Uh-" she started, _he can change his mood quicker than I can flick a switch,_ she thought before speaking. "It's not bad, Lord Elrond has patched it up pretty well. Still hurts a bit though."

"That is understandable," he said not even looking at her as they walked down one of the many corridors of the Hidden Valley.

So far Thorin was leading them in the right direction but Ellie decided to pay close attention to her surroundings. If they got lost she would have to try a find the way back for them. _I take it he is trying to lead me back the way he came,_ she thought to herself as they walked side by side in silence.

* * *

Thorin had been gone for some time, there was still no word on the lass and Balin was growing increasingly worried, along with the rest of the company. Most choosing to speak in hushed voices or sit sharpening their weapons.

"Would ye stop pacing, yer making me nervous." His younger brother told him off, Balin brought himself to a halt staring his brother in the eyes.

"Something is not sitting right with me, that is all." Balin told him, his eyes scanning over his fellow companions. It was clear that they were all paying attention to what they were saying, even if they looked like they were doing otherwise.

"We are in the home of elves, of course things don't feel right."

"Maybe someone should go looking for them, they could be in trouble." The youngest heir spoke up without hesitation.

"The elves will not harm any of you," Gandalf suddenly said appearing out of nowhere. "Your people bear grudges longer than need be. Where ever, Miss Ellie and Thorin are, I am sure they are quite safe."

All eyes turned to the wizard standing by the door, wearing a smile on his face. Balin had a feeling that this was what the wizard wanted all along, he had mentioned going to see the elves on several occasions but Thorin had blocked him on every turn. Yet some how the old wizard still got his way. Balin would not lie, he was impressed with the wizard, no doubt he had more than one plan to get the company here.

"Our uncle is out there!" Fili said in outrage, "Kili is right we should go looking for them." Many of the company murmured in agreement at the golden haired princes words.

"Did no one just listen to me?" The wizard asked exasperated.

"Tharkûn, you have wondered these lands for many years. You should know that we are not going to like being in the company of the elves. No matter the circumstances." Balin said wisely, trying to calm the harsh words spat in khuzdul, towards the wizard. Almost all of the company wore unhappy looks on their faces, all but one.

Bilbo was standing in the far corner of the room, Balin could tell that the small Hobbit was in awe of the elven city and it's people. But, he did not speak up for them, opting to stay quiet. _He probably thinks that all of the company would turn against if he defended these people,_ he thought to himself _and he's probably right,_ Balin thought sadly.

The Hobbit was yet to make a strong personal bond with any dwarf in the company. Balin would happily speak to him along with a few of the younger members of the company and Bofur and Bombur but most of the time Ellie would be by his side.

Unlike Bilbo, the lass had managed to get into the good graces of most of the company. While many were still unsure of her, they were able to tolerate her. Plus the lass had proved that she could put up some fight. She had a hidden fire within her that could go unseen by too many, but not Balin.

He could see a strength in her, spirit that was like an inextinguishable flame. She had bravery, courage and kindness in her heart unlike many he had ever met.

"I do not see why you all must act like the elves are the worst race to walk all of Arda. There are far worst things that walk these lands, or have you all forgotten what we may face at the end of this quest?"

With that simple thought the group was silenced. Talk of a live Dragon seemed to have that effect on people, it didn't exactly bring back happy memories.

"Now if you all don't mind I will be stealing Balin from your company, Lord Elrond wishes to speak to both of us in private. For what reason I do not know but we will find out soon enough." He said looking at Balin "oh-" he added as an after thought "Lord Elrond is sending someone to escort you all to dinner. Now shall we?"

Without another word Gandalf made his way to the door, Balin gave his brother a quick nod before following the old wizard. They walked in silence, Balin trusted that Gandalf knew which way to go for he most certainly did not.

A thought was nagging in the back of his mind "do you truly not know what this is about?" Balin could not help but ask.

"Apparently he has something that he believes we should see, here we are!" Gandalf remarked.

They stood before a set of large wooden doors, beautifully crafted with many intricate designs that flowed effortlessly, spiraling vines and delicate leaves took hold around the door. Even Balin could admit that it was expertly crafted to high standards.

But even in his musing he did not let his guard down, he did not trust the elves and he wasn't ready to start now.

Gandalf opened the large doors and offered Balin to enter first but he silently declined, receiving a silent eye roll from the tall wizards. Without any other words Gandalf entered the room, with Balin close behind him.

The room was just as beautiful as the door that allowed them to enter, even the most stubborn dwarf could admit that. With its sculpted pillars and winding staircase leading up stairs. The room was large and round, with a smooth finished floor and walls were hidden by the many bookshelves that were full of think tomes that came in many colours, shapes and sizes. For a scholar such as Balin, this room was like heaven on earth.

In the middle of the room there was a large desk covered in papers and a tall figure sat with his back to them. Balin could easily tell that it was the elf lord that they had seen at the gate. Clearly the elf was in deep thought when they entered but that did not stop the old wizard from clearing his throat, rather loudly to get the elf's attention.

Lord Elrond turned sharply in his chair to look at them an eyebrow raised at the sudden interruption, it seemed that he had not heard them enter the room. "Lord Elrond," Gandalf said with the up most respect "we came as soon as we could, I brought Balin as you asked. Now may I ask you my old friend what this is all about?" He inquired with an eyebrow raised.

Balin was still unsure how to feel about the elf Lord, many thoughts and questions were running through his head and most he did not have any answers to. The main one that kept coming back to the forefront of his mind was "why me?" Lord Elrond had a whole company of dwarves to speak to, if this was so important why was he there and not Thorin. Something didn't make sense and Balin did not like it.

"Ah, good Gandalf, master Balin I am glad you have come." The elf Lord smiled as he got up off his hair and walked over to them giving them a small bow in respect and as a greeting. "Yes I wish to show you both something and speak to you about a certain companion of yours."

"Ellie," Gandalf said in a voice full of wisdom that only he could truly possess.

Balin suddenly felt a protectiveness hit him that he had not felt since Dwalin and Thorin were young lads. "What about the lass?" He asked quickly in a low tone, a rational part of Balin knew that the two people standing before him would not hurt the lass but that did not stop him worrying for her safety in that very moment.

"Please, master dwarf, calm yourself. The girl is in no danger here,in fact it is the matter of her safety I wish to discus with you both. However, if you will allow me, I shall go and get what I require you to see."

Gandalf gave the elf Lord a nod, Balin could see the curious look on the old wizards face. _Even he does not know what all this is about? Interesting,_ Balin thought to himself as the elf left the room and headed up the spiraling staircase.

"Hmm," Balin could hear Gandalf humming, it was clear that the old wizard was thinking about something. "You sense something different about her don't you?" He asked, not one for beating around the bush. "There is something about her that even I cannot fathom."

"Yes," he said as a simple reply _but I may only be seeing what I want to see,_ he thought after his brief answer. At times Balin did not know what to think of the lass, when he looked at her his thoughts would stray to a time long ago. When life had been easier and he was many moons younger. Balin let his thoughts go back to those times, he felt as if he was trying to put together a puzzle but some of the pieces were missing, hidden from his sight.

Balin was brought back to reality when he hear footsteps approach, he turned to look at Gandalf but even the old wizard had a questioning look on his face. He turned his head to look at the staircase, he was surprised to see no one but two sets of feet making their way down the stairs and one most certainly did not belong to an elf.

As the figure of Lord Elrond came into full view, Balin could not see the being standing behind him. But, it was clear that whoever it was they were shorter than an elf and much heavier on their feet.

The study was quiet for who knows how long as many unvoiced questions were left unsaid. But, eventually Lord Elrond broke the long silence "master Balin, I believe you know my guest."

Lord Elrond effortlessly move to the side revealing a figure that Balin had not seen in many years.

* * *

They had been wondering around for a while, Ellie would not lie she was getting very bored and more importantly hungry. But, Thorin was refusing to let her help, especially when he found out that she had asked for directions before they left Aurraen.

"Thorin I'm starving! Just let me show you the way back- you only made several wrong turns." She mumbled the last part of that sentence but it was still loud enough for Thorin to hear.

"What was that?" He practically growled, _crap!_

"Look I know how to get us back on the right path just let me lead the way." She told him defensively.

"I know what I am doing girl!" Thorin snapped right back. Ellie let out a sigh tired of his constant mood swings and the fact that he could not just let her help, it wasn't like it was a bad thing to let her be in charge.

"Fine!" She said and then turned and began walking back the way they came.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I going to join our friends, with or without you."

"I know where I am going!" He growled once more, Ellie could tell that he was getting irritated by the way the vein on the left side of his temple pulsed.

"Thorin we are in the gardens!"

They stayed quiet after that with their gazes locked on one another. Ellie could see Thorin's features soften slightly, but it would have easily been missed. She could not tell what he was thinking in that moment, but Ellie was not really surprised even with all her knowledge she found it hard to read Thorin.

"Very well," Thorin told her, finally tearing his gaze from hers "lead on."

Ellie did not know what to say so she simply nodded her head and turned back the way they came. They fell back into their casual silence, Ellie couldn't help but find it strange, no matter what type of mood he was in Ellie found that she was comfortable in his presence. She did not fear him, not in the way so many did. In some strange way she felt like he was a friend, someone she could trust.

"You know," she started, trying to break the silence and get them talking again mostly due to the fact that she was growing bored "this place is quite beautiful." Ellie cursed herself for her bad conversation starter, Thorin wasn't exactly the type to happily discus any topic that involved elves.

But she was pleasantly surprised when he actually grunted in response, it was more than she could have hoped for. "It does not hold a candle to what Erebor once was."

She could only nod her head in agreement, personally she had always preferred the Shire to anywhere else in Middle Earth but she wasn't about to tell him that. She smiled and continued walking "so..." she began once more "what are the Blue Mountains like?" She asked of the top of her head.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Because- it's your home and I would rather pass the time talking with you than walking in silence to our destination." She told him with a smile on her face "now what is your home like? Your people?" Ellie asked him, genuinely curious about these things, it wasn't like all the dwarves had huge backstories for her to know them by but in a way she was glad that she would get to know them on her own terms, face to face.

"It is nothing special, my people spent many years making a home there. When we first settled there it was not much, a small city built into the main mountain and in the surrounding area there were many stone houses. When we first arrived the mountain was mainly used for mining. But over time and with much hard work we were able to make the place into a proper home for all the people that chose to live there. The mountains are quite large but they could never compare to grandness that was Erebor." Ellie could not help but admire him as he talked about his home -both of them- she could see the pride he felt and even the joy.

"It sounds amazing," she told him as they made yet another turn.

"It is" he paused as if thinking about something. "But, like I said the Blue Mountains do not hold a candle to the wonder that is Erebor, it is less than a shadow of our former home. Not that my sister and mother see it that way."

"Your mother?" Ellie said a little louder than she planed, stopping dead in her tracks to look at him. No story she had ever read ever mentioned Thorin's mother. She knew he must have had one but she had never given the subject much thought.

"Yes," Thorin said plainly "she is help Dis rule the Blue Mountains at the moment while myself and my nephews are not there."

Ellie had a thousand questions running through her head, she wanted to know everything about her, she could not stop herself from blurting out half her questions one after the other. "What's she like? What's her name? Are you two close? What does she look like? I mean does she look like you? Or I don't know, is she more like Fili? Because in some ways Kili is practically your double-"

"Why does this topic interest you?" He asked her, he didn't sound rude, in fact he was smiling. It was only then that Ellie realised that she let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Well -it's just- um... I've never heard you or even the boys mention her before." She tried to cover up, poorly.

Ellie did not miss the look that Thorin gave her, it was as if he was reading her mind. She hated when he did that, she felt like she was a child when he stared at her like that.

"My mothers name is Ris, to be honest it is Dis that looks like her the most. They are built the same and have the same face shape, they both have the same smile that can easily show a stranger how kind they are but can easily hide that they could take down more than twenty male dwarves with only their temper." Thorin let out a deep throaty laugh before continuing, "the only differences between the pair are that my mother has blonde hair like Fili and my sister has dark hair like my own. The only thing that I have from my mother is her eyes but then again my sister and my late brother had the same blue eyes as well. It was the one thing we all had in common, my mother would say that the only thing a person had to do was look us in the eyes and they would know we were related."

"As for your question about us being close, my answer would be yes. She and I are close one of the few clear memories I have as a child is of her spending time with me, reading and telling me stories. As a child my father and grandfather wanted me to be raised to rule from the moment I could walk and talk but she deafened me, she use to say that even I had the right to be a child." The look on his once cheerful face had changed rather quickly, Ellie felt sorry for him, she had never given any thought to what Thorin's childhood would have been like. Behind the title Prince he was still a child back then, _it must have been a burden or perhaps quite frightening to think that he could one day end up with such a_ _responsibility_ she thought sadly.

"Well I think she sounds wonderful, both your mother and your sister. They sound like they would be great company and it also sounds like you have left the Blue Mountains in safe hands." She gave him a friendly smile as she came to a halt before yet another large door, the door to their destination. Once again Thorin's face lit up with a warm smile Ellie could not help but think that he looked much more handsome wearing a smile than his usual brooding look. She could feel her face heat up at the sudden thought and decided to quickly look at the floor.

Thorin seemed to have frozen for some reason and it felt like hours had passed before he made a move to open the door. He held the door open and allowed her to enter first, she kept her head down and said a small "thank you," as she made her way to the rest of the company. It wasn't very difficult all she had to was follow the noise. Ellie could feel Thorin following closely behind her.

She stopped suddenly when she realised that Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Balin were no where to be seen. Quickly she took a small glance at Thorin hoping that he was not looking at her. Thankfully he was not and it was clear that by the look on his face he was unsure what to think about the absence of the three people. Without even looking at her he walked over to join Dwalin. Ellie tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as he walked away from her.

"The dress suits you my lady!" Kili yelled making sure he had everyone's attention "Come sit with us, the foods not the best but the company is impeccable." All the company -beside Thorin and Dwalin- cheered at that assessment.

Ellie laughed and then went over to join them, slipping in between Kili and Bilbo. Her hobbit friend gave her a friendly smile and she could see the thankful look in his eyes.

Suddenly Ellie noticed Dwalin getting up from his seat so that he and Thorin could talk more in private. _I wonder what's going on inside his head?_ She thought to herself.

Ellie allowed herself to get lost in her own mind as the other complained about the lack of meat and the amount of veg that was being served to them. On several occasions she could have sworn she heard someone say "this is rabbit food!" In total disgust. The only person that was eating the food -not throwing it- was Bilbo, who seemed quiet content with the small feast the elves had put on for them. But, didn't really pay attention, she was trying to figure out what Thorin and Dwalin were saying, it was not like they had anything to worry about. For now they were safe, _yes but they don't know that_ her mind told her.

Ellie was so lost in thought that she did not even notice when three figure arrived to join them. Their appearance had made even the noisiest deaves quiet. Ellie took a quick look at Balin and suddenly became rather worried. He looked weary and his eyes had lost that shine that she had come to know all too well. _Has something bad happened_ she thought worriedly.

She quickly scanned the faces of the other two beings only to realise that there was someone behind them. Gandalf and Lord Elrond had an unreadable look on their faces as the figure came forward. Ellie suddenly realised that this new being was the same height as she and the rest of the dwarves, he was wearing big clumpy boots and a tattered old cloak. She didn't know why she thought this being was a he after all he had his hood up. But, a part of her just knew.

Then before she knew it the being took down his hood and only one word left her lips "Rusty?"

* * *

 **So yep I'm back, sorry this took so long.**

 **I hope you guy enjoy this chapter, I really want this story to be a bit different to all the other girl falls into Middle Earth and I don't know if I am doing it justice or not but I am having fun doing it anyway.**

 **Please tell me what you all think. I love reading all your comments. Thank you so much for the fantastic support, you are all so amazing.**

 **Well that's it for now, until next time, I hope you like it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

 **Authors** **notes at the bottom of this chapter, please feel free to read.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Gandalf and Lord Elrond had an unreadable look on their faces as the figure came forward. Ellie suddenly realised that this new being was the same height as she and the rest of the dwarves, he was wearing big clumpy boots and a tattered old cloak. She didn't know why she thought this being was a he after all he had his hood up. But, a part of her just knew._

 _Then before she knew it the being took down his hood and only one word left her lips "Rusty?"_

* * *

Chapter 17: A Forgotten Passed

"Rusty? How? What? Where? Why? I - you," Ellie was totally lost for words. She was complete confused and overwhelmed with so many emotions she did not know where to begin. But in the end her mind went blank and she forgot everything. Before she knew it she had ran up to her old friend and gave him a warm hug. A small part of her felt like she was back home when she was wrapped in an embrace with the old man, she had known her whole life.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she was finally able to form a proper sentence. Ellie took in the solemn look on his face _this can't be good,_ she thought to herself. She could feel herself becoming pale as terrible thoughts began to form in her head. "Has the whole shop been brought here with you?" She asked in bewilderment. "Are you alone? Do my parents and sister know what has happened to me?" Rusty winced at the last question, but only slightly for that same look was gone a few seconds later.

"Perhaps it would be best for you all to eat first. Can't have you all discussing important matters on empty stomachs." Gandalf voiced after a long stretch of silence.

"It's not like we are getting much of a meal," Nori grumbled as the rest of the company looked at the food set out for them in disgust. However, one stern look from Gandalf silenced them in seconds.

"Aye lads -and lass- lets enjoy this meal," Balin said looking disheartened before going to the table and taking a seat. There was a strange feeling in the air that gave the whole scene a sense of foreboding.

The moment Balin sat down, Rusty went over to joined him. Ellie suddenly felt cold as her old friend left her without a word. _What is going on here?_

* * *

Thorin could see the hurt look on the girls face as the "man" she called Rusty left her without a word. It was clear from her facial expression that she was as confused as the rest of the company.

His eyes scanned the table as his company sat down, Thorin's eyes locked with Balin's for a short moment before the elder dwarf looked away. _What is he hiding?_ Thorin asked himself, something about their current situation did not sit right with him. He did not like being left in the dark, it was glaringly obvious that some people knew more than others and it was not in his nature to sit back and smile while others had more information than him, it meant that he was not in charge and that was something he was not use to.

"Yer glaring at him," Dwalin said his usual guff, but quiet, voice. Thorin hadn't even noticed that his friend was standing beside him until Dwalin spoke, nor had he noticed he had been staring at he new face. "What are ye thinking?" Dwalin asked in a hushed tone. They were a good distance away from the table to not be heard and even if someone could hear them they were all distracted by the casual banter that Bofur had started.

"I-" he paused as he looked at the new face once more, only this time he really looked. "I honestly don't know, but is it just me or do you think that Ellie's 'friend' looks almost like a dwarf?"

"Aye, thought that too." Dwalin agreed, "defiantly looks like he would belong among our people."

Thorin began to take in every detail of the man sitting at Balin's side. He was about the same height and had a similar build to Balin, he had curly salt and pepper colored hair, grey eyes and had quiet a short beard. Overall it wasn't much evidence but a part of Thorin could have sworn he had seen this man before. _I must be going insane, he is from the same world as Ellie. How could I have met him before?_

They both stood in silence for a while before Gandalf called him over, "Thorin come over here would you -Ellie you best come over too." The old wizard practically ordered, _sometimes that old man forgets his place far to easily._

Thorin gave Dwalin a small nod as the two parted ways heading to separate tables. Dwalin taking a place beside his brother, rather ruffly making room for himself between Balin and Bombur and giving a dark look to the man at the other side of his brother.

The old wizard sat patiently with the elf lord waiting for him and Ellie. Thorin was first to arrive at the table followed quickly by Ellie he could see that she was still a little upset by the way her so called friend had treated her, he could see it in her eyes but she said nothing.

"What is it wizard?" Thorin asked, not even trying to polite.

"Gandalf informs me that you found some useful items on the great east road. May I?" The elf lord asked holding out his hand. Thorin glanced down at his new sword, in all honesty he did not want the help of this elf or any other for that matter. But he could tell by the wizards face that there was no room for arguing and in that very moment Thorin could not be bothered with arguing.

He placed his new blade on the table before them, he saw Gandalf's eyes grow a little wider (clearly the wizard had expected some kind of stand off) but he said nothing on the matter. Ellie's new blade followed swiftly after.

The elf lord picked his blade up first and enspected it carefully, taking in every detail. "I have already looked at Gandalf's sword it is Glamdring, a famous blade, as is yours master Oakenshield. For your blade is called Orcrist -the goblin-cleaver- both were formed in the first age. My kin" The elf Lord finished explaining and then handed the weapon back over to the dwarf.

"Now what do we have here?" The elf asked himself. Thorin had to control the sudden urge to say something sarcastic like "a sword" but he managed it somehow.

"I have only heard tale of this blade in stories, I had thought it was only legend." The elf Lord looked at Ellie's blade in astonishment. Thorin caught her eyes for a moment and he could see his own confusion echoed on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Thorin asked breaking the elf out of his musing. _This has been a long day,_ Thorin thought to himself. He could feel himself growing more and more tired with each passing second and he knew it could only get worse. With so many unanswered question he knew the day would not be ending soon enough.

"Forgive me," the elf Lord bowed his head in respect "but this blade has been nothing more than a story to my people. You see this blade was lost long ago -during the first age- it was one of the many blades made for battle, but this blade was never used. Not for battle anyway. It was stolen long ago. It was never given a name, for it did no great deed in battle it merely became a story." He handed the sword back over to Ellie, a part of Thorin did feel sorry for Ellie, he suspected that this day had felt even longer for her.

"Perhaps it shall find a name with you." The elf smiled at her, Thorin could not help but glare at the elf Lord but he said nothing.

"Thank you," she said taking the sword back and holding it tight.

"How did you come by these?" He asked.

"We found the in a troll hoard on the Great East Road. Shortly before we where ambushed by orcs!" Making sure to put emphasise on the words "ambushed" and "orcs." The wizard was neve one to play things down.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" The elf Lord asked raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me," Thorin said as he move away from the table as the coversation became awkward and silent. Obviously the wizard had no story to explain the elf's question and so the wizard stuffed some food in his mouth.

Before anyone could stop him he was gone, Orcrist hanging by his side. He slowly let out a sigh of fustration, he just wanted to know what was going on and then leave. He did not want to be in the company of elves longer than he had to.

But, it was clear nothing was going his way.

* * *

Ellie watched Thorin's retreating form, she had no idea what was going on in his head but at that moment as she looked at Thorin she was reminded of a caged tiger ready to pounce.

"Sorry, I'll just go talk to him." She informed her two elders.

She could feel their eyes on her as she left them but they said nothing. Thorin stood alone under the tree in the middle of the area, his mind seemed to be in another world. It almost felt wrong to disturb him in that moment.

"Is everything alright?" She asked in a gentle tone. For a long time he did not answer, it was almost like he did not realise that she was there. When she knew for certain that he had not been listening she cleared her throat -rather loudly- to get his attention.

When his face met hers, his eyes were wide like when a parent says something a child was not meant to over hear. However, it did not take long for that look to fade away. For some reason she had expected him to be angry with her or at least show some form of dislike on his face, but amazingly she found nothing of the sort.

"Ellie. Did you say something?" It felt strange, hearing him call her by her name, no matter how many times he had done it, she could not get use to it. Perhaps that was why she had expected Thorin to give her one of his usual disproving glares. Over the passed few months she had grown accustomed to the way Thorin treated her but somewhere down the line he had changed. She could not say when this change had started or even how, she doubted if even he knew when or the reason. But something had changed and a part of Ellie wanted it to stay that way.

"I asked if everything was alright? You seem a bit on edge."

"I just-" he paused, as if thinking how he was going to word what he said next "it's -well- I don't know. I'm no good with words, well not when I am trying to put things across gently. I've always been blunt and straight to the point." He let out a loud groan while rubbing his temples.

"Well then be blunt, trust me I am use to you now."

"I do not trust your friend and his presence here is making me doubt one of my own." At that last part she followed his eyes until her own landed on one of the last dwarves she would have suspect.

"Balin!" She said louder than she meant too, but no one seemed to pay them any mind. "Why on earth would you doubt Balin?"

"Because he is hiding something from me. As is your friend, Gandalf and the _Elf_. They know something that I do not. I find it hard enough to trust people as it is without them keeping secrets fro me."

At those last words she could not look at him, out of everyone in the company she had no doubt that she had the most secrets and many involved him. Ellie tried to hide the guilt she was feeling from her face, _it will do him no good telling him now, he will only turn on me as well and then where would that get us?_

A small part of her felt guilty, what right did she have to hide such information? She knew Gandalf thought it was best, for the company. But, every time her mind led her down this path all she wanted to so was tell the truth. Tell him everything. Tell them everything. If the story she had read and films she had seen were correct they would all be walking down a very dark path. _But, if I give them a heads up maybe I could better their chances?_ She tried to reason with herself. In theory everything seemed so easy for Ellie but when the time came to make a real choice she did not know what to do. _I really should tell him, even if he hates me afterwards,_ she sighed silently ready to face her fate -whatever it may be.

"Thorin-" she started, but Ellie was cut short when Bofur climbed upon a table and began to sing at the top of his lungs. It did not take long for all the dwarves around the table to join in. Singing loudly and throwing food without a care, laughing like they had not a care in the world. Ellie could not stop the smile from growing on her face as she watched many of the elves faces turn to looks of horror.

The tension that had been in the air, suffocating them, had gone slightly and a little cheer had taken its place. _Bofur, what would we do without him?_

It was in that cheerful moment that she seen a genuine smile on Thorin's face. All the anger and years of hurt left him for a moment and in Ellie's mind he looked years younger. Without even thinking Ellie let her thoughts slip and she spoke, "you should smile more often."

She quickly realised her mistake and apologised for what she said, "I'm sorry. I -I really need to learn to think before I speak at times." She could feel her face turning a darker shade of red by the second and she avoided looking him in the eye.

Bofur's cheery song had ended and the dwarves all seemed to be content, for the moment. She focused on them, her new friends trying to avoid her sudden slip of tongue. But, even if she did not look with her eyes she was certain her ears did not fail her. _Is he- no he can't be-_ she thought to herself but he was _he's still laughing!_

"Do not worry, I have been told on many occasions by my nephews the exact same thing." Thorin told her, he still wore a smile but she could see something deeper in it. Something that she could not pinpoint but she did not question him, she thought it was better to leave well enough alone.

So in the end Ellie said nothing on the matter and just allowed herself to enjoy the moment, because deep down she knew it would not last forever.

* * *

It was a good while later that Lord Elrond invited a small group of them back to his study. In the beginning the group was only made of Ellie, Balin, Gandalf and the stranger. But, with a lot of persuasion on his part, Thorin had been asked to come along.

But with his powers of persuasion came a small problem. A small problem in the form of the companies Hobbit. He had only said he thought it would be in Ellie's best interests to have someone in the dark along with her, he felt that he would be enough but clearly the wizard had thought differently.

So in the end he stood at Ellie's right hand side, the Hobbit to her left waiting for some sort of explication.

"So- how did you and Bilbo manage to get into this meeting?" She asked him in a low voice "I thought there would only be five people attending."

"I made a convincing argument," he said lowly bending slightly to be closer to her ear so she could hear him.

"And what was that?"

"I simply told them that you should not be the only one in the dark in this meeting, unfair odds." He had added the last part as and after thought.

"Sure it wasn't just for your own curiosity?" She asked with a small giggle.

He smiled at that, he has to admit he liked the way she laughed and he would not deny he wanted to know what was going on. In the end going for Ellie allowed him to get what he wanted, killing two birds with one stone.

Thorin caught Balin standing alone for a moment, his old friend may have been hiding something from him but that did not stop him from worrying. It was as if he was carrying the troubles of a thousand people on his back, out of anyone in the room Thorin knew how that felt. But, what Thorin could not understand was what had changed his so quickly? Balin had always been the one he could go too for answers and yet in that moment his old friend would tell him nothing.

A part of Thorin wanted to go to his friend but he had already asked Balin -on several occasions- what was going on. But Balin did not answer, always saying that it would be better for them to wait until the moment was right.

 _But what moment?_ Thorin did not know. Standing at Ellie's side he kept looking at his friend. Thorin could not recall a time that Balin had kept anything from him. They had always been close. Balin had always been a wise old mentor to him, maybe even something closer than that. An older brother -even with the age difference- Balin had been the wise older brother he never had but always needed. To suddenly feel that connection being severed felt strange.

"Does anyone know what is going on here?" The halfling asked in a small whisper. Thorin turned to him with a dark look on his face.

"Now is not the time to be asking stupid questions, Hobbit." Thorin put it plainly, he could hear the low growl in his voice as he spoke. Thorin turned to look at the halfling, staring at him with fear in his eyes. He was pleased to see he could get such a reaction out of him, Ellie on the other hand was looking at him with her own glare. It was no where near as impressive as his own but it shut him up.

"No Bilbo, we don't know what's going on," she answered sweetly when Thorin turned away. He could still feel her eyes on him as the elf Lord approached.

* * *

"Come, Miss Ellie and take a seat there is much that needs to be discuss." He said, his hand over to a large chair beside his desk. A good twenty minutes had passed since they had first entered the room. While Ellie had stood off to the side with Thorin and Bilbo, the others had been talking quietly among themselves.

Ellie wasn't going to lie, by now, she was completely confused and slightly scared. She knew that something was not right but wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was going on anymore. At that moment in time she was clueless to whatever was going on.

With a simple nod of her head she followed Lord Elrond to the chair in question. She could feel Thorin and Bilbo following right behind her. _Out of all the members in the company I have the two polar opposite by my side._ She had to laugh about that, it was rare to see Thorin and Bilbo together. They hardly ever spoke to each other. Thorin did not speak to Bilbo unless it was absolutely necessary and Bilbo could not even do anything around Thorin, without their brooding leader saying that he was doing something wrong. It really was rather a strange gathering.

Everyone stayed silent for what felt like a life time. Until Thorin broke it, that is. "Well- is someone going to tell us what is going on around here?" He had addressed his question to everyone but did not take his eyes off Balin.

The elder dwarf seemed to look older since they had stepped foot into Rivendell and in all honesty Ellie was worried about his health. For someone much older than she, he was always so full of life.

"Of course-" Lord Elrond began but he was cut off by Rusty.

"I'll take it from here pointy ears." He said walking forward and standing at the side of the desk that was most likely Lord Elrond's. Ellie was surprised he didn't just take the elf Lords seat as well. She was also shocked by how rude Rusty was being, sure he wasn't too keen on anyone under the age twenty or people in general for that matter. But, he didn't usually insult someone that was considered an adult. In fact, when she thought about it properly Lord Elrond would actually be considered his elder and Rusty had spent years telling her to respect her elders.

However, Thorin seemed to appreciate his lack of manners. Ellie could see the small smile that had formed on his face, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Ellie ask your questions first, I know if you don't you will just interrupt. Read enough stories to you over the years, I know what your like." She could feel her face turning red at his words. _Honestly, parents aren't here to embarrass me so he does it for them._

"Well- how did you get here?" She asked.

"Same way as you, I arrived here the same time. Just in a different place, don't ask me why even I don't know the answer to that one."

"So did the whole shop come with me or something?"

"No. Just you and me." Ellie pondered what he said for a moment before asking her next question.

"Why just you and me?" For some reason Ellie was dreading his answer.

"Well now we're getting to the more complicated stuff." Rusty let out a loud groan "you know I have never been one for words so let me just put it this way. You and I belong here."

"What?" She asked completely lost with what he had just said. "What do you mean we belong here?" Rusty was looking at the floor when she asked this question, for some reason he could not look her in the eye. It made her even more nervous than before.

"It means we belong here, what more do you need to know?" Rusty snapped, it was the first time in all her memorise that Rusty had ever rose his voice at her. She pushed herself deeper into her seat and lowered her head. She could feel tears stinging her eyes, Ellie was greatful that she had left her hair down -for once- as her long locks covered her face.

She jumped when she felt a large hand being placed on her shoulder, gently. Looking up she realised that the hand belong to Thorin, he did not say anything to her, in fact he did not even look at her. "She needs to know the truth."

To her surprise it was Balin who was finally putting his piece in. The usually calm and collected dwarf was glaring at Rusty. Ellie would never had thought that Balin could match one of Thorin's death glares. But, somehow he did it.

"Would someone just tell us what's going on!" It was Thorin's turn to snap. On a normal day Ellie would have told him off for speaking to people in such a way but at that moment all she wanted was answers.

"Rusty, what truth? What aren't you all telling me?"

"It's a long story," he sighed "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well- when all else fails, I find the beginning works best." She told him, her face showing no emotion.

"Do you remember, when you were younger -or even some moments during your stroppy teenage phase- when you would sit in my shop and tell me that you could never fit in, that you never felt like you belonged. Well -there was a reason for that- that reason is... you belong to this world."

Ellie could hardly comprehend what he was saying, _I'm from Middle Earth? There must be some mistake. How would that even work? It can't be true._ Ellie thought but one look at Rusty and she knew he was not lying. There was a look of deep pain on his face, it almost made her feel sorry for him.

"I know it is a lot to take in but you have to believe me, I am telling you the truth. We are both from this land. That is why when you came back here, I came back also. We left together so we came back together."

Ellie's head was pounding, she had long joked about going to live in one of the many world's she loved in her books. But, being told that she was from a world she had known as a book, by someone she trusted, was different. Ellie honestly wanted ask if Rusty had gone crazy, hit his head or- something.

 _This can't be true, it just can't._ It was then a thought hit her "but I have parents and sister. If I am from Middle Earth then why would I have a family to raise me?"

"Because I asked your parent, back in that world, to be your parents. I told them that you had lost your real family in a house fire and that you had been staying with me at the time. You were so young and they had wanted a child so badly they took you in without a second thought."

Ellie couldn't speak, everything she had ever known had been a lie. Her world was being torn apart piece by piece and she could hardly form a sentence.

Everyone was quiet for a long time, Ellie thought it felt like eternity. The only thing she could focus on was the comforting presense of Thorin's hand as her mind wandered aimlessly.

After sometime a quiet voice spoke up, "if that's true, why didn't you stay with Ellie? Didn't they ask question?"

"Your smart -for a Hobbit- aye they asked question but I told them a story they were willing to hear. Beside, that world is very different from our own. I had nothing when I got there apart from the clothes on my back and small amount of supplies I was carrying." He explained answering Bilbo's question. Out of everyone in the room she thought would speak up and ask questions, Bilbo had not been on that list and yet there he was one of the only one able to speak.

"They were good people, they loved you. They helped me find work, got me the job in the book store, so I would still be close to you. Promised me that they would bring you to see me as often as they could. They kept their word, for which I was greatful."

"But, if I am from here like you say. Why didn't I remember? I mean it's not like it would be something I would forget. And what about my real parents? Didn't they have any say in this?" She finally asked.

"In the right hands the mind can easily be tampered with." Lord Elrond decided it was his time to say his piece. "I have read book on such things. There are those that can remove and manipulate memories."

"Hold on- you let someone tamper with her memories!?" Thorin yelled in outrage.

"I had to, it was the only way. I wanted to keep her safe!" Rusty growled back.

"Safe? Lying to her was keeping her safe!" Thorin bellowed back. Ellie's could feel his hand getting tighter on her shoulder and her head and heart were growing extremely heavy.

"Enough!" Gandalf finally spoke up as he walked in between the two arguing parties. Ellie had actually forgot that he was there. "Allow, _Rusty?_ To finish his story, Thorin."

"I was a good friend of your father's, your real father. And guess you could say I was a friend of your mother's as well. Your father was a dwarf Lord, but your mother was human. He gave up his title to be with her. She was a funny lass, like you. You look her mostly, got your dad's eyes though and his stubbornness and his temper." Rusty recalled as he told her about the parents she never knew she had. But, there was something else to it, it was almost like he was stalling for some reason.

"Your mother was a rare woman Ellie, she was a gifted lass. You see she had the ability to sense thing. Like when the weather was going to turn bad, if crops were going to fail, even could tell when people were lying. A lot of people thought she was magic or something. I never knew what it was to be honest. But, there was something about her. Your father loved her with all his heart, it's why he found it so easy to give up the life he had. One night, after you were just born, our group was staying in a small village when your mother said she could feel something coming. Within minutes Orcs attacked us when our guard was down. I won't give you all the gory details but that night orcs killed your parents and they would have killed you too if your father hadn't told me to take you and run."

Ellie could hardly breath, her birth parents were dead. The parents that raised her had lied to her her whole life and the one person she had trusted most in the world had kept this all from her.

Without even noticing what she was doing. Ellie had got to her feet and was making her way to the door. She could faintly hear people calling out to her. But, at that moment all she wanted was to be alone.

* * *

"Ellie!" Thorin called out to her as the young woman left the room. He had every intention of following her. However, he was stopped by Balin resting hand on his shoulder and stopping him from going anywhere.

"Don't laddie, she needs time to work this out on her own." The old dwarf sighed as he let go of Thorin.

"You knew." He said more as a statement than a question. Deep down Thorin already knew the answer. All he had to do was look at his old friends face.

"I didn't know for certain, not until we got here."

"But you suspected, how did you even know her?" Thorin asked with a low growl, he did not care if everyone else was listening to them. He had had a stressful day and things just seemed to be going from bad to worse.

"The same way you did, laddie." Thorin felt a frown grow on his face at Balin's words. "She lived in Erebor, for a time. Regar- I mean Rusty, brought her to Erebor to live with us."

"Your father was a good friend of mine, agreed to let Ellie stay in the kingdom for as long as needed. Plus your mother was only too happy to have a little lass around." Rusty explained from the dark, edge of the room he was now standing in.

"Ellie was only a few years younger than you and Dwalin, she was only a baby when she first arrived. But, you two took care of her like she was your sister. After she started walking the three of you were never apart. Your mother use to call you three the 'Golden Trio' nothing could separate you three." Balin smiled, lost in old memories.

"Then why did she leave?" Thorin asked, not even looking anyone in the eye.

"Because it was too dangerous for her to stay here. You remember what I said about her mother- how she could sense things." Rusty paused, it was clear he wanted to word whatever he was going to say properly. "Well- the orcs that killed her parents did not attack that village blindly. They knew that they were there. Furthermore, they were led by a man. They believed that Ellie had the same powers as her mother, if they were powers that is."

"Why would something like that concern a group of orcs?" Thorin heard the Hobbit ask, he had forgotten the Hobbit was there.

"Back then I didn't know what to think- there were all these whispers and rumours. All I knew was that she wasn't safe. And that I was going to do anything I could to protect her. Even if it meant taking her away from this world."

"But now?" Thorin asked feeling his temper ready to boil over the edge. "Do you still think you did right by her?"

"I did what I thought was best at the time. However, I am not ashamed to say that I believe I may have made things worse."

"What do you mean?" The Elf Lord spoke, rather loudly, his face turning rather pale -even for an elf- "what have you not told us?"

"That back in the world I took Ellie there were these books and things called film's. They showed of possible events that could happen in this world. By taking her away, I gave her knowledge that she may never have had."

* * *

 **Hi everyone I'm back sorry this took so long but I had a bit of writers block, not ashamed to say it. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but writing it down was a different story.**

 **So we have a bit of Ellie's back story (don't worry if you are confused, there will be more information in the next chapters.) I loved the idea of her, Thorin and Dwalin being friends when they were younger -don't know if it's just me?**

 **To clear things up -in case I get any questions- yes Rusty/Regar is a dwarf.**

 **Also I don't actually know how dwarves age. So in my story their childhood (in appearance) is very quick. As they get older the ageing slows down. Also I am planning to go more in depth about Thorin and Ellie's passed/childhood.**

 **So please don't worry if something has not fully been explained yet, the answers will come.**

 **Not going to lie with you all, I'm still not completely happy with this chapter. But, I did find it rather difficult to write.**

 **As usual please tell me what you all think. Like it? Hate it? Or even tell me your own ideas, love reading what you all think and until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 **Sorry it has been so long, life has been a bit crazy for the past few months and unfortunately there have not been enough hours in the day. But, here is the next chapter. Thanks everyone for your patience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Back then I didn't know what to think- there were all these whispers and rumours. All I knew was that she wasn't safe. And that I was going to do anything I could to protect her. Even if it meant taking her away from this world."_

 _"But now?" Thorin asked feeling his temper ready to boil over the edge. "Do you still think you did right by her?"_

 _"I did what I thought was best at the time. However, I am not ashamed to say that I believe I may have made things worse."_

 _"What do you mean?" The Elf Lord spoke, rather loudly, his face turning rather pale -even for an elf- "what have you not told us?"_

 _"That back in the world I took Ellie there were these books and things called film's. They showed of possible events that could happen in this world. By taking her away, I gave her knowledge that she may never have had."_

* * *

Chapter 18: Tears and Trust

The young lass was out in the gardens alone when he saw her, even from a distance Bofur could hear her sobbing and see her body trembling. It had been a long time since she had left with Thorin and the others, to go to their secret meeting. _Something bad must have happened to have her so upset,_ he thought to himself as he took a long draw of his pipe.

"Come on," Bombur nudged him on the shoulder, gaining his complete attention. "We can't leave her alone like that." The round dwarf stated already making his way down the nearest flight of stairs and out of the building. Bofur knew there was no room for arguing, once his brother made up his mind that was that. Furthermore, Bofur could tell that his brother had a soft spot for the lass, since he had daughters of his own. Bofur already noticed that Bombur would give her extra food when he thought the rest of the company wasn't looking, but if they noticed they did not say anything. After all, they all had their own way of showing affection towards the lass.

Without even questioning his brother he silently followed, he could feel his cousin also falling into step behind him.

As they drew closer to the area where Ellie was sitting the louder her sobs became. Bofur felt a pang in his heart as he looked at the broken girl, sitting alone on a wooden bench. She was curled up into a ball, hugging her knees as her hard sobs shook her body. Unaware of the world around her.

The three dwarves gave each other silent, questioning looks before Bofur took the first step towards the young lass. He sat down beside her, not saying a word. He did not want to press the lass for information and thought it best to let her tell them of her own accord.

His brother and cousin decided to follow his way of thinking. Bifur sat on her left and he on her right, Bombur sat himself down, comfortably on the soft, green, grass. Bofur did not know how much time went passed before Ellie spoke, "aren't you going to ask me what's going on?" She choked.

"Nah, it's a beautiful evening. We thought we would come out here and join you." He stated with his usual smile on his face. "Besides it your choice if ya want ta tell us, we ain't going ta ask when you might not want ta say. But- if ya need some willing ears we will be right here." He explained, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Before long the small group had fell back into a comfortable silence. The only sounds in the air were the animals and insects that hid within the gardens and the dieing sobs from the girl by his side.

He quietly smoked his pipe while his brother nibbled some food, it was not unusual for Bombur to hide food away. He was a big dwarf for a reason, Bofur had lost count of how many places his brother was able to hide food. He had learned the skill as a child and Bofur had learned not to question it.

He smiled to himself as he thought about all the time his brother had managed to seek food from their kitchen as children, leaving their mother nonetheless wiser.

As he sat distracted by memories from his passed, Bofur almost missed an action that he would never have expected. Bifur, his cousin, a dwarf that did not normally interact with people -other than dwarves- handed over his hand crafted bird to Ellie.

Bofur looked on with wide eyed amazement. His cousin was extremely attached to the small wooden toy and never let anyone touch it, not even Bombur's children. That little wooden bird was the first toy he made that came out the way he wanted after his cousin obtained his injury. The axe in his head had changed his cousin, after he came back from battle he was gravely ill. Many thought he would not survive.

Bifur had been a very different dwarf once. Bofur remembered a time when his cousin was like him. A cheerful smile on his face, a willingness to laugh and make jokes. They type of dwarf that was happy and boisterous.

But, now his cousin was happier alone. He did not like being part of large groups and if he had to be in a group he would rather be with dwarves. Bofur had been surprised that Bifur had wanted to join the quest, but in the end he was happy he did.

Bofur turned his gaze towards Ellie wanting to see how she would react. She had a confused look on her face as she took the small creation in her hand. A part of Bofur wondered if the lass realised how lucky she was to hold that item.

He took a quick look at his brother and saw his wide eyes and shocked face. Bofur had no doubt that he looked exactly the same.

Ellie slowly turned the lever on the bird, making its wings flap. A she stared at the creation a small smile worked it's way onto her face. "Thank you Bifur," she said quietly, her eyes never leaving the bird.

Bofur did not miss the way his cousins face lit up at the girls words of gratitude. Bofur could not hide the smile that made its way onto his face. He could not remember the last time his cousin had interacted with another being this well.

Suddenly a cool breeze ran through the air and all three dwarves did not miss the way a shudder went through Ellie's body. "Come on, getting cold out here. I don't think it would be wise to stay out here much longer." He voiced getting to his feet and offering Ellie his hand, which she happily excepted. Then without another word the group made their way back to the room they were all staying in. However, Bofur did not miss the way his cousin walked closer to Ellie, a small smile on his face as he and the lass admired his handy work.

* * *

By the time they had reached their room Ellie had studied every detail of Bifur's little toy bird. It was a beautiful little work of art and she found it amazing the amount of details that had been put into such a piece.

Ellie had stayed by Bifur's side the whole way back to their room. Her head was still spinning with the overload of information she had been given and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and hope that when she woke up in the morning that the whole day had been a bad dream. The only good thing that had came out of the day -for Ellie- was that her leg was hurting less and the pain was so mild that she barely felt it anymore.

When the door opened to their room the first thing she realised was that the dwarves were quieter than usual. Ellie quickly noticed that Bilbo, Thorin and Balin were back. Her Hobbit friend was sitting alone, Thorin was staring off into the distance at the edge of the balcony and Balin was sitting by his brothers side a thoughtful look on his face.

Ellie could feel the tension in the air as all eyes landed on her. She could feel her cheeks burning, she hated being the centre of attention. She did not know what to do all she could do was stand, by the now closed door, and wait for someone to do something, anything.

Minutes seemed to last for hours as she stood waiting, hoping for something to happen. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, thankfully, stood by her side. They may not have said anything but they were still there and their presence was reassuring.

So lost in her thoughts, Ellie did not even notice a certain dark haired dwarf's movements. Out of nowhere a set strong arm wrapped around her waist. Kili did not say anything as he stood with Ellie tightly locked within his arms.

For a moment Ellie allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of being held. Of knowing that someone cared and that she felt safe. Ellie was greatful for the simple hug, it felt like it had been a lifetime since someone comforted her in such a way.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a great deal of concern in his voice.

"Uh-huh," she spoke not knowing what else to say. At that very moment in time she did not know how she felt. Everything was happening so quickly and she didn't know what to do. Words failed her.

As Kili loosened his hold on her Ellie's eyes wandered over the rest of the company. She wondered if everyone knew about what happened in the meeting. But, as her eyes landed on Balin the old dwarf simply shook his head as if he knew what she was thinking. Ellie gave him a small nod as Kili let go of her completely.

The young dwarf then made his way over to his brother and all the other dwarves started talking to each other about how they were still hungry. Normally Ellie would have been quite happy to join in with the company but at that point in time she was not in the mood.

Out of the corner of her eye Ellie noticed a certain dwarf that had not been staring at her. Thorin's eyes were locked on the scenery before him. Ellie slowly made her way over to stand beside him, she knew he could feel her presense but she was happy that he said nothing. It was at times like this Ellie was greatful for Thorin's brooding silence.

Like Thorin, Ellie's eyes stayed glued to the scenery. She could hear the comany moving around, the sound of wood breaking as they started a fire. Ellie heard Bofur saying that it was time for some "real food." To which the rest of the company agreed. But Ellie and Thorin did not move from where they were standing.

Time passed and soon Ellie could smell sausages cooking away and the dwarves quietly enjoying themselves. It was strange, Ellie was almost use to the dwarves being loud and outspoken during meals that she had had with them.

Suddenly two plates were placed before herself and Thorin. "You two need to eat," Balin's said voice broke through her thoughts. She gave the old dwarf a small smile in thanks, surprisingly Ellie was not hungry but she was greatful for the thought.

She heard Thorin say "thank you," to the wise older dwarf and then he began to dig into the offered food. Both Thorin and Blain ate in content silence, while Ellie just moved the food around on the plate.

Her eyes began to roam the the room, she watched as the dwarves interacted with each other. The fire was burning bright in the middle of the room, Ellie could see small parts from the chairs and tables they had broken that had not yet burnt. Everyone had gathered around the fire apart from herself, Thorin and Balin.

"Where's Rusty?" She asked herself.

"He, Gandalf and the Elf Lord still have some things they need to discuss." Balin answered to her suprise, Ellie had not realised that she had asked that question out loud. She looked at Balin, knowing exactly what those things were.

"You mean me," she said silently. Her words came out harsher that she meant them too. But she could not take them back now and she felt like she had every right to be angry.

"Lass," Balin will start to say but she quickly cut him off. She had her own questions for him that she wanted answered.

"Did you know?" She asked him. Ellie could hear the room going silent at her words and she had no doubt that everyone was looking between her and Balin, but for once she did not care. Anger had began to bubble in the pit of her stomach, she deserved answers, she had the right to know. So she asked again, "did you know? "

"I only had my suspicions, I didn't know anything until I spoke to Regar." The old dwarf sighed, a strong part of Ellie knew that she could not be mad at Balin but in that moment she couldn't help it.

"What's going on?" She heard Ori whisper innocently in the background. But, her was quickly silenced by Dori. "It's none of our business!" The fussy dwarf told him but, as Dori said those words Ellie mind disagreed with him. While she had not know the dwarves for long (in a physical form) they were her friends. Fro the moment she had arrived in Middle Earth she had been keeping secrets from them. Having to hide what information she knew, information that could have helped them.

"It's okay," Ellie smiled to the young dwarf, Ori's cheeks were tinted red in embarrasment.

Just as she said those words the door that lead to the balcony opened and Rusty stepped inside. His old face showed no emotion as he entered. Ellie could feel her anger bubbling again at the sight of the man she had once trusted and called her friend.

"Things are not _okay,_ " Thorin added "everyone here has the right to know what is going on." He stated, his dark eyes never leaving Rusty. Ellie could tell she was not the only one angry with Rusty, but it wasn't until that moment that she gave a thought to how Thorin was feeling about the situation, or Balin, or even how the others would react when they found out.

Ellie considered Thorin's words for a moment, she completely agreed with him. The company had to know. But, the real question was where to begin.

"Your don't have to tell them anything." Rusty suddenly spoke, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Ellie could feel her eyes narrow at his words. She could tell she was being a little bit childish but at that time she didn't care. There was once a time that she would have listened to Rusty, done exactly what he said, heck he would have been the first person she would have turned to for advice.

But that time was gone. He had betrayed her. He may have said it was for her safety but that would not change the fact that the bond of trust they once shared was now broken and in Ellie's mind it would take a miracle to repair it.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do." She will reply with a harsh note in her voice. "Thorin is right, I can't keep them all in the dark forever. Unlike _some people_ I don't like keeping secrets from the people I care about."

"Lass, please, just think about this." Rusty pleaded but, his plea fell on deaf ears. From the moment Ellie had realised where she was her mind had always went back to the same thing. Not a day had went by when she had not thought about the information she knew. There had even been some nights that she had had trouble sleeping. After all she was quite literally walking three members of the company to their deaths.

Ellie felt a glare on her face as she took a step forward. "I have thought about this and I will tell them what I know. I have been here -with this company- for some time now and I have had to keep everything I know a secret. Do you even know how difficult it is keeping something so important a secret?" Her words suddenly dawned on her as she thought about what she had just said, "well clearly such a thing does not have the same effect on you. After all you kept the fact that I was from Middle Earth a secret all my life. Oh, and that fun little fact that I am half dwarf."

"Thanks to you I know longer know what's the truth, I don't know who I am any more. Now because of you I haven't just lost one family, I have lost two. Did it ever once cross your mind what kind of effect this would have on me? Did you ever think about what I would want?"

"I was trying to keep you safe!" He bellowed, his eyes growing dark and a scowl on his face.

"And how did that work out for you?" She growled back a sharp edge to her voice. For a moment she did not sound like herself. "You-you keep telling me that you were keeping me safe," she paused her voice was starting to break and she could feel tears in her eyes "but, even after everything you have done, everything you have kept from me I still end-ed, up back here." As soon as she finished, Ellie began to sob, she could not hold back her tears any longer. The day had finally taken its hold on her. She felt herself falling to her knees as she let her emotions take control. She had wanted to tell them more but her mind had switched off. She could hardly form a sentence as she continued to sob on the floor.

* * *

It was the first time that Thorin had really seen her break down. He had expect the day to have an effect on her but as he looked at her crying on the floor, he suddenly saw how truly broken she was.

Thorin did not blame her, it was not everyday someone found out their whole life was a lie. That a person they had trusted all their life had lied to them. Thorin could not put himself in Ellie's shoes, he had no idea how she was feeling and he had no right to act as if he knew.

Thorin's eyes landed on the man (dwarf) Ellie had called _friend._ He had a scowl on his face but his eyes had grown softer as he looked at the sobbing girl. Thorin was still unsure how to feel about Rusty but in that moment he did not like him. After all he was the cause of Ellie's pain and the last thing he wanted to see was Ellie in pain.

Every dwarf in the room was looking at Ellie as she just sat there and cried. Each member of his comany had a varying degree of confusion written on their faces. But, it was he that moved towards her.

Without even giving her warning, Thorin lifted the woman into his arms. She didn't even argue when he did such a thing, she just continued to cry.

Swiftly he made his way over to his bed roll and placed the girl down. "Sleep," he whispered as he gently moved some stay hair from her face. Thorin could feel everyone looking at them but he chose to ignore them, opting to focus on Ellie. For she was the most important thing to him in that moment.

* * *

When Ellie woke up the following morning she felt dazed. When she first opened her eyes she had completely forgot where she was. It was that horrible moment she first opened her eyes and her heart sped up due to the fact that her mind had went blank. But a few seconds later her thoughts began to piece together and things start to make more sense.

But, with her mind slowly starting to wake up other memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the memory of her braking down in front of everyone. It wasn't in her nature to be so emotional, she preferred to mask her feelings but, ever since she stepped foot in Middle Earth she had noticed a difference in her personality.

Back _home_ she was the awkward, quiet, bookworm. She wasn't one to socialise in big groups and yet there she was travelling with a group of strangers. When she had first arrived she had thought that she socialised with the company because she had grown up with their story but, after last night she began to wonder if there was more to it than that.

But, she stopped herself from thinking about such things. Her head was already spinning and she had only just opened her eyes. She had been dreaming during the night. Ellie couldn't remember what happened, all she could see where faces. The people she had called her parents, the girls she had called her sister and the faces of a couple she had never met and would never get to meet. Their faces where the fussiest of them all.

At the thought of her birth parents Ellie felt silent tears rolling down her face once again. _Not again,_ she thought to herself. She honestly thought she would have no more tears left.

Bunching up one of her sleeves she speedily wiped them away. She had already done enough crying to last her a lifetime and yet she could still find it in her to cry. She had no doubt her face was marked with the tracks those tears had left. Ellie literally dreaded the very thought of looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she would look a mess, for no one look good after crying.

Furthermore, she was dreading to face the company. They had all watched her as she broke apart before them, they had all seen her, she didn't want to think about what they now thought about her. _They probably think I'm just a silly little girl now,_ she sighed.

At the thought of the company Ellie's eyes scanned the room. But all the dwarves where gone. Only Bilbo remained, the Hobbit was sitting on his own with a book on his lap. Her Hobbit friend was deeply engrossed in whatever it was he was reading so he did not notice that Ellie was awake for quite some time.

It was only when Ellie tried to rise with shaky legs did he finally realise she was awake. "Ellie!" He said, sounding a little startled as he quickly made his way over to help her. Without any questions Bilbo helped her move until she was sitting down by the -now burnt out- fire.

But the lack of questions did not last for long, "are you alright? Are you hungry? If your hungry the dwarves left you some food. If you need anything I can get it for you." He kept going asking questions and listing things that he could do for her.

"Bilbo," she croaked "thank you but, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You look too thin."

Ellie could tell that he was going to start talking again and she had no doubt that he would try and insist on her eating something so she asked her own question. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, the comany said they were going to have baths. _For once._ " She did laugh a little, one of Bilbo's pet hates about the dwarves was their lack of hygiene. After Bilbo fished his small rant over the dwarves they sat in silence for some time. His nose firmly in a book and she staring at the died out fire.

"I am going to go for a walk. Lord Elrond said we were welcome to explore, care to join me?" He asked as he got to his feet and stretched out.

"No it's fine," she spoke "have fun."

Thankfully, Bilbo did not press her on the matter. He just simply walked to the door and opened it. Ellie never once taking her eyes off the burnt out fire. "You know if you ever need to talk you have me?" Bilbo asked her, she jumped at the simple question.

She smiled, "thanks Bilbo. Have fun."

* * *

A few hours passed by before she grew bored of her own thoughts. Ellie decided to take a leaf out of Bilbo's book and made the choice to go for a walk.

She didn't have a particular destination, she just let her feet carry her. Ellie spent her time looking at the art work and the building itself. Trying to clear her mind, she wanted to think about anything other than the events of the previous night and as she entered the garden all thoughts of the night before left her for just a moment as she came across a fountain full of dwarves.

Before she could be seen she quickly dived back into the hallway. She knew things would be bad enough when she crossed paths with the dwarves again, so she thought it would be better to have their next meeting with everyone fully clothed.

A smile crept it's way onto her face at the behaviour of the dwarves. Ellie slowly turned her head to see if anyone had noticed her presence, she was greatful that no one seemed to. All the dwarves were so busy carrying on or talking to each other that they did not see her.

But she saw them, more of them than she ever wanted. She could feel her face heating up as her eyes caught sight of a shirtless Thorin. Quickly she shook her head and started walking once again, she had lingered there too long.

But, before she moved three steps she bumped into Gandalf and -her old _frien_ _d_ \- Rusty. The wizard gave her a genuine smile as they crossed paths.

"Ah, Ellie dear how lovely to see you." The wizard said gaining attention from far and wide. It was just so typical that the buildings in Rivendell where very open and so when the wizard spoke it gained a lot of attention.

Ellie felt her cheeks going red again as the wizards gained the dwarves attention. "You know, dear fellows, I would not suggest bathing in public while there is a lady around."

Out of instinct Ellie let her eyes wander back to the scene before her. She knew she shouldn't but it just happened. Automatically her eyes made contact with the dwarf King, Thorin. If it were possible she felt her face growing even more red.

But, there eyes did not leave each other. Ellie could hear the other dwarves yelping and "splashes" as they ran to get there clothes.

"Excuse me Ellie, but I have dwarves to deal with." Gandalf said as he move out into the gardens, leaving Ellie and Rusty alone.

The moment the wizards left tension filled the air, in background Ellie could hear Gandalf speaking to the dwarves as the ran around getting dressed. She looked over at Rusty, her elder was looking out into the gardens. Ellie did not feel in the mood to talk to him, looking at him brought many troubling thoughts to her mind. She was just about to turn and walk away when his voice stopped her. "We need to talk."

She could not help but let out a sarcastic laugh at his words, "we can talk when I am ready." She spoke quietly as she continued down the hallway.

"I know you hate me. But, I did what I thought was best at the time." Ellie was about to interrupt but he kept going, "lass, I can't take back what I did but, if I were to do this all over again I would do it all the same."

She didn't look at him as he spoke, she couldn't. Ellie could feel tears in her eyes once again. She didn't want to be angry with Rusty, he was her friend. But, how could she ever trust him again? Her whole life had been a lie, thanks to him.

"Will you tell him?" He asked, Ellie didn't have to ask who he was talking about. Her eyes found Thorin immediately. He was currently in a deep conversation with Dwalin, Fili and Kili were sitting next to them on the edge of the fountain, looking happy and care free.

"I don't know how."

"But you will," he said this as a statement, there was no lack of surety in his voice. Despite everything he knew her too well. "Well, whatever you decide I will be on your side. Just, please be careful."

* * *

Thorin walked along with rest of his company back to their room. Gandalf had left them back in the gardens, saying that he was going to speak with Rusty and the Elf. He had also informed Thorin that he would show the Elf the map, the old wizard left no room for argument. So to say Thorin was unhappy with the wizard was an understatement.

When they entered the room the first thing Thorin noticed was that there was an extra bedroll layer out on the floor and a bag sitting next to it. He could feel the small satisfied smile on his face. He was pleased that Ellie had chosen to stay with them instead of being alone in another room.

Once he noticed her belongings it did not take Thorin's eyes long to find the woman they belonged to. Ellie had not even turned around when they entered the room, a small part of him was greatful due to the fact that the last time he and his company had seen the girl, they had been caught a little off guard and Thorin had no doubt she felt the same.

He could feel a silence settle in the room for a short moment, he had a feeling that he was not the on one thinking about their last encounter. However, it did not take long for the group to start moving around. Some putting away their belongings, while other chose to get started on lunch.

As for Thorin his body made a choice all on its own, without even thinking he made his way over to Ellie. A part of the stubborn dwarf King did feel awkward approaching the girl, the events of earlier still clear in his mind. But, he would never admit that feeling. Furthermore, her was far more concerned for the girls well being than anything else at that point.

He would not quickly forget about her breakdown from the night before. The moment he had placed her down on his bedroll he lost track of time. He did not know how long it took for her to fall asleep and even when she did she still cried in her sleep. Seeing her so broken brought him pain, he felt anger towards the one she had called Rusty and even now he still felt anger towards Balin. However, Thorin had a feeling that his anger towards Balin would not last forever.

Thorin had stayed by her side all night, not wanting to leave her alone. Even when his nephews had offered to sit with her so he could sleep he declined. He had a feeling that even if he tried to fall asleep he would not find it. With him being worried about Ellie and not to mention he was currently in a city full of elves.

Silently he came to a halt by her side, "how are you? He asked without thinking. He knew it was a stupid question but it was the first thing that he came up with.

"I've been better," she replied quietly, not taking her eyes of the scenery before her.

"Ellie, I feel I should apologise for earlier. The company and I-"

"Thorin, if you don't talk about it I won't." She told him a small smile on her face as she turned to face him.

"Very well, I see you have moved your belongings in with us." He spoke trying to sound natural and keep a conversation flowing. She had a smile on her face once again and he wanted it to stay there.

"Yes, Aurrean helped me. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine." He replied, as that they fell into a comfortable silence. Thorin could still hear the company moving around but he was more focused on the woman beside him.

"So, what happens now?" She asked him out of no where.

Thorin was slightly suprised by this question, it caught him off guard, he could see that sad look returning to her face. "What do you mean? I thought it was obvious. We would get the map read and then we would be of the move again."

"We?" She asked, her brows knitting together in confusion.

"Do you really think we would leave you behind? Besides, if we did my nephews would never let me hear the end of it." He explained giving her a small smile which she returned. Then a thought crossed his mind and he could not help but ask, "do you know what the map says?"

Her eyes widened at his question before she replied, "yes- but it might be best to get Lord Elrond to read the map anyway. I'm still unsure on how accurate my knowledge is and I wouldn't want you to miss something because of me." She answered, if Thorin was honest with him self he wanted to ask her more question but he knew it was best not to push her. They had only just began to get close, the last thing he wanted to do was push her away so quickly.

"Very well," he said, before adding "however -if you don't mind- I would like you to join me tonight. Best way for you to check your knowledge is to be there. But, if you do not want to I will understand."

Thorin did not know what to expect when asked her this, obviously he wanted her to join him but he something inside his head was telling his she would refuse. But, he was pleasantly surprised when she gently place her hand on top of his and said, "I'd be happy too."

Thorin felt his smile growing as they stood in silence together, he could not explain where this sudden burst of happiness came from. But, deep down her knew it had something to do with Ellie. They both their stood their enjoying the peace that came with them moment before it was broken by three very important words, "lunch is ready."

* * *

The night had come quickly compared to the one before. The map had been read and everything seemed to be in order. However there were still somethings that Balin needed to do.

He, Thorin, Bilbo and the lass were walking back to be with the rest of the company. She had not really spoken to him and he wished to correct that. Currently, she was walking beside Thorin, Balin could see how close they were growing and for a moment he allowed himself to think of a time long ago.

Before him he did not see two fully grown dwarves but, the bright, happy, children he use to know. Before life got in the way.

But, he shook those thoughts away before he got too lost in the past. "Lass," he spoke up while he had the chance. The young woman turned to face him "may I speak with you for a moment?"

She nodded her head and came back to join him, he could see the dark look in Thorin's eyes as he and the lass stopped to speak. But, he was greatful that both Thorin and Bilbo left them alone to speak for a moment. "What is is, Balin?" She asked softly, it wasn't anger that filled her voice but he could hear a tiredness that had not been there e before.

"I just wanted to apologise to you, I know that you feel betrayed but you have to understand that even I wasn't certain of anything until we got here. I did not want to suggest anything for it to be wrong."

"Balin, I undersand and I am not angry with you." The lass said quite sensibly.

He nodded as she said this, he was pleased that there was not too much damage done to their friendship but he could not help but add as she began to walk away. "Lass, don't be too harsh on Regar, despite everything he does care about you. You might feel like your life has been a lie, but you should know that the feelings you experienced where never a lie. He loves you as if you were his own, don't doubt that."

"I'll try," she said silently leaving him to continue walking back to her room. Balin saw Bilbo quickly following behind her. He watched as the pair turned the corner and then the corridor was filled with silence.

That is until he asked, "she is staying with us, isn't she?" He asked the dwarf that had came to join him. He knew Thorin was still unhappy with him but not enough to stop speaking too him.

"Yes, we will not leave her now. She belongs with the company."

"And what of Regar, does he not belong with the company?" He asked, Balin could see Thorin flinch at his words and a scowl apperead on his face. "Regar is a dwarf and an old friend. Not just mine Thorin, he was a friend to your father, grandfather and mother."

"Do not use those people against me." He growled, Balin could feel the younger dwarves anger growing. But, he was not afraid, after all her had went up against far worse than an ill tempered Thorin Oakenshield.

"I'm not using anyone against you laddie. I was only telling you. So- will he be allowed to join us?" He asked once more.

"That is not for me to decide," the dwarf King aswered surprising Balin. "I shall ask Ellie, she will be the most affected by his presence."

"Very well," Balin said, finding no room for an argument with his words. Balin did not say it but, in that moment he felt a great deal of pride for Thorin. The dwarf King was not just thinking about himself but what the lass wanted, it gave him hope seeing his King acting in such a manor. "Shall we, the company might start to wonder what has kept us?" Without another word too each other Balin and Thorin made their way back to the comany.

* * *

 **Once again sorry this has taken so long. I hope you all like this chapter. Just want to say a big thank you to everyone reading and following my story, you guy are so amazing and big thank you for putting up with such long wait for this chapter.**

 **I put a little bit of Bofur's point of view in the story. Thought it would be nice to hear from another character, plus Bofur is such a great character.**

 **So I hope you all liked this chapter and as always please tell me what you think, until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, or the wonderful, world of Middle Earth everything belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I only own my OC.** **Hope you all enjoy this chapter please feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _He watched as the pair turned the corner and then the corridor was filled with silence._

 _That is until he asked, "she is staying with us, isn't she?" He asked the dwarf that had came to join him. He knew Thorin was still unhappy with him but not enough to stop speaking too him._

 _"Yes, we will not leave her now. She belongs with the company."_

 _"And what of Regar, does he not belong with the company?" He asked, Balin could see Thorin flinch at his words and a scowl apperead on his face. "Regar is a dwarf and an old friend. Not just mine Thorin, he was a friend to your father, grandfather and mother."_

 _"Do not use those people against me." He growled, Balin could feel the younger dwarves anger growing. But, he was not afraid, after all her had went up against far worse than an ill tempered Thorin Oakenshield._

 _"I'm not using anyone against you laddie. I was only telling you. So- will he be allowed to join us?" He asked once more._

 _"That is not for me to decide," the dwarf King aswered surprising Balin. "I shall ask Ellie, she will be the most affected by his presence."_

 _"Very well," Balin said, finding no room for an argument with his words. Balin did not say it but, in that moment he felt a great deal of pride for Thorin. The dwarf King was not just thinking about himself but what the lass wanted, it gave him hope seeing his King acting in such a manor. "Shall we, the company might start to wonder what has kept us?" Without another word too each other Balin and Thorin made their way back to the comany._

* * *

Chapter 19: Change in the Air

Outside the world had fallen into darkness, but the light of the stars and the moon would not let it claim the land entirely.

Despite the late hour, the company was in good cheer. Well, almost all of the company. While the dwarves -and even the Hobbit- sat back and enjoyed themselves, Ellie stood looking up to the sky. She had hardly said a word since they had got back and it worried Thorin.

She ignored everyone, opting to stare up at the sky with her beautiful green eyes. Thorin shook his head, he could use many words to describe the girl. But, beautiful was a first for him. Thorin mentally scolded himself for using such a word, for at the very thought he could feel his cheeks burning.

Thorin was grateful that no one seemed to be paying any attention to him if anyone were to notice his flaming cheeks he would be mortified.

Trying to think of something else Thorin's eyes scanned the room. Regar had joined them, even though he was against the idea, Balin had invited him to stay. If Ellie had noticed, Thorin could not say. However, Regar did not say anything to her.

For a while, Thorin sat just watching. But in the end he found he could not help himself, Thorin made his choice to walk over and check on Ellie.

As he stopped and stood beside her, he knew she had not noticed him. She was far away in her own little world. Thorin could not help but stare at her in wonder. But, he brought himself back to reality and cleared his throat to make her noticed that he was there.

"I am going for a walk, would you care to join me?" He asked it was the first thing he could think of when her eyes met his face. A small part of his mind cursed himself for being his usual blunt self.

But to his surprise, she agreed. It wasn't like her usual happy agreement to do things, like with Fili or Kili or even worse the Hobbit. But, she nodded and kept her head down.

Thorin could feel the eyes of the company on them, but he ignored them as they made it to the door. Then through some winding corridors and out into the gardens.

They stayed silent for a while, all they had to do was walk. It was comforting to Thorin, while he may have been in a city of elves having Ellie around brought him some peace of mind.

"You know, " he began, "I know you said you wanted to stay with us- but if you have changed your mind I-I understand." Thorin explained before adding on quickly, "but you are still more than welcome to stay. You are a part of us."

Her eyes widened at his words. "You really want me to stay?" She asked him with a look of disbelief.

"Well -yes- you have become a valuable member of our group," Thorin spoke simply. "But like I said, if you do not want to I under-"

"Yes!" Ellie cried throwing her arms around him tightly, "I mean I would be grateful to stay with you all."

"Brilliant!" Thorin said, but afterward, he cursed himself for being far too enthusiastic. "Hum, I mean Fili and Kili will be glad. They have grown very fond of you." He knew he had used his nephews as an excuse before, but it was a quick escape for him.

After that, they lapsed into, what was actually a rather comfortable silence. Both just walking and taking in the scenery.

However, there was another pressing issue Thorin had to ask Ellie about. But, he did not know how she would take it or if it would suddenly change the fact that she wanted to stay with them.

* * *

"Balin thinks it is best for Regar to continue with us," Thorin informed Ellie, she could feel her eyes growing wide at his words and her head quickly snapped in his direction. "I know you are not on the best terms with the dwarf, but even I cannot argue with Balin on this matter. He is adamant that we allow one of our own to travel with us. If this changes your mind about continuing with us I understand."

Before speaking Ellie took a deep breath, to calm her racing heart. "I'm not a child Thorin. If Rusty is going to join you all I will just have to accept that. In all honesty, I would still rather be with the company than with anyone else. I guess you guy are the closest thing I have to family now." She could feel tears beginning to sting the backs of her eyes as thoughts of everything she had once known being taking away from her.

Suddenly they both came to an abrupt stop and to Ellie's immense surprise she felt two strong arms being wrapped around her narrow shoulders. It threw her off guard to have Thorin showing her such affection, but once she felt the startled surprise leaving her system she let herself enjoy his embrace.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had so many wild thoughts about her long forgotten past running around inside her head. Ellie would have actually taken the time to ponder on the thought that she felt safe and warm in Thorin's strong embrace. But, at that moment she was just grateful to be held. Ellie let her head rest on Thorin's strong shoulders, as the whole world passed them by.

"You are our family," Thorin said to her, "there is dwarf blood flowing through your veins. If that does not make you one of us, I don't know what does."

Ellie smiled up at him, while still wrapped comfortably in his arms. "Thank you, Thorin." She then felt her cheeks heating up, as she realised how close they both were. Quickly, she loosened herself from his grip and continued walking. Thorin close by her side.

"So," he spoke, she could tell he was trying to Gill the awkward tension in the air. "Do you think the stories for your other world are accurate, about the quest and what is to come?" Thorin asked her, Ellie felt a mix of emotions at this question. For one she really did not feel like talking about it at that moment in time and secondly she was not ready to look him in the eye and tell him of the possibilities that the stories she knew had in store for him -and the rest of the company.

"Thorin," she sighs "I know we will have to talk about this at some point. But, can we not do this tonight? " Ellie asked, with pleading eyes.

"Aye, much has happened and we should get our rest first."

"Do you remember any of it?" Ellie suddenly heard herself blurt out. "I mean about our passed? I was just wondering, you know it would be nice if someone knew something."

At her sudden question, Thorin let out a long sigh, rubbing his face with his hand. "In all honesty, I do not remember much, just images. A young girl, with Dwalin and myself. Give me time to think and maybe some of my memories will come back to me, it has just been a very long time."

Ellie gave him a nod of agreement in response. "But, perhaps Balin may be able to fill in some of the blanks for you." He quickly added in encouragement, "and maybe ..."

"Maybe what?" Ellie asked him quickly.

"I could try writing to my mother. There is no grantee that we will hear from her while on the road, but I could send her a letter. See if she remembers anything, she has a great memory it might be worth a try. Furthermore, if you choose to stay with us after out journeys end it will have given her time to remember everything for you. No doubt she will be ecstatic when she learns you have returned to us."

"I guess it is worth a shot," Ellie managed to stammer out, her head had gone light and fuzzy as he mentioned the of the quest. She wished she could just pause everything so that she and Thorin could stay in that moment forever and she could live without worry for his safety. She knew it was selfish but she had no idea how she would tell him about the events that were to come.

They began to walk in silence once more. Ellie enjoyed the fact that they could be silent with each other and it would not be awkward. Ellie had always hated it when she had to be around someone and minutes felt like hours as tension filled the air. But she never seemed to have that with Thorin.

They were just about to walk up one of the winding staircases to head back to the rest of the company when Ellie felt as if someone was following them. To start with she shook it off, casting it aside as if it was nothing.

But, then she spotted it. Or rather her. The lady Galadriel, she stood in the shadows, shining light out into the night. Ellie felt her eyes widen comically as she first saw the beautiful elf. The sight of her stopped Ellie in her tracks, not that she noticed until Thorin spoke.

Ellie knew that Thorin had seen what had caught her attention. But, he did not say a word. She could feel a strong urge pulling her towards the elf maid. "Go back, I'll be with you shortly," Ellie told him giving him a small reassuring smile.

She could see he was ready to argue with her, but Ellie did not give him a chance. She had left him before any words could leave his lips.

"Lady Galadriel," Ellie spoke and with as much grace as possible gave her a small bow. "I take it Lord Elrond has informed you of my current station." She stated not able to look the elf maid in the eye.

"Walk with me," was the rather short and simple reply.

Ellie did as she was asked, but it did not take long before she found herself sitting on a beautifully carved bench beside the Lady Galadriel. "I sense a great fear in you, Ellieanna. You fear for those you travel with, why?" She asked in a voice as smooth as water.

Ellie paused for a moment, at the unfamiliar title she was given. But, in that moment she chose not to question it. For some unknown reason, she felt that she could trust the Lady Galadriel and with that trust came the need to pour out all the information that she knew. But the wiser and more logical side of her brain told her not to, not yet.

"The gift of foresight can be both a blessing and a curse. We can be shown things that are still clouded in doubt and then see things so vividly that we believe they are happening g the mo enter we see them." The Lady Galadriel spoke with much wisdom in her voice.

"How do you cope with it?" Ellie found herself asking.

"We all find out own ways," she told her. To which Ellie could only nod her head.

"There are so many things that I know may happen over the course of this quest. But, I do not know how to tell the others. For all, I know I could be wrong? Or worse I could risk changing an even to early and then everything would be-be messed up." She explained for lack of a better word. "Azog could still be alive, as could Thorin's father, you may have already heard tell of a Necromancer and -and worst of all from the mo enter this journey has started I feel as if I am walking three members of this company to their deaths or more."

Even though Ellie's brain screamed at her to shut up! Once she started speaking she could not stop. This was why she did not want to tell the company until she was ready. She began to jump from one fact to the next. Until tears ran down her face and she could not speak anymore.

* * *

Thorin knew it was wrong to listen in to another person's conversation, if his mother was with him now she would slap him across his skull. But, despite the thought of his mother being disappointed in him, Thorin found himself crouching behind some wild plants and listening intently as the elf and Ellie spoke.

Thorin could not hear their conversation completely clearly, but the start of the conversation was not what interested him, it was Ellie's speech at the end. Word fired through his mind, "Azog? His father? A Necromancer? Death?" Shock and fear filled Thorin to his core.

Ellie had already broken down I to tears once more, a small part of him wanted to feel anger towards Ellie for not telling him what she knew. But, he had another strong urge to go over and comfort her. "I can't lose them," she cried into her hands, Thorin felt his heart stop as those words left her lips. She cares so much.

But even that could not take away the anger and rage that bubbled at the pit of Thorin's stomach. She should have told me! He thought as he let his anger fester.

His mind and heart were torn, deep down he trusted Ellie and he would admit to himself (and only himself) that he cared about her. A small part of his mind was screaming at him, saying that he should still trust her. That she would tell him everything in her own time.

But, then there was that small part of his mind that whispered that she was like everyone else. Only out for herself.

He could still hear her as she sobbed, something she had done far too much of since they had reached the elven city. The part of him that still wanted to trust her wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her. But, he stopped himself. A silent sigh escaped her lips as he moved back to lean against the closest tree. This day had seemed to last forever, Thorin could not wait until they could leave the damn city.

Without looking back he made his way back to the rest of the company. Even though he was in two minds, he did not want to condemn Ellie, not yet. If she had wanted to tell him these facts he would have done it by now. Thorin, walked away feeling betrayed. Not long ago she had told him she was not ready to tell him her future knowledge. It hurt him that she was so willing to trust an elf.

* * *

When Thorin got back with the rest of the company, he chose not to speak. Not that it mattered for most of them were asleep. Only Bofur, Balin, and his nephews were still up, but none of them spoke to him as he stormed in with a dark look on his face.

Thorin lay down on his bedroll, staring up at the ceiling his mind lost in thought, his emotions torn. Sleep did not come to him as he lay awake.

He felt like he had only been laying down for a few minutes when Gandalf decided to burst into the room. Cloak flying behind him, "get ready to leave, all of you." He announced, waking everyone up in one go.

Thorin jumped into action, he did not need an excuse to leave the city of elves. His company was already packing up their belongings. But, as he scanned the room he noticed that Ellie had not yet returned.

"Balin get everyone ready to leave!" Thorin cried, "Dwalin with me, now!" He commanded making his way to the exit. He had to find her.

Thorin could hear Balin asking his nephews to pack Ellie's belongings and Gandalf was telling them that he would distract the elves as long as possible. But, that was the only information he could gather before he left, with Dwalin right behind him.

Amazingly it did not take them long to find Ellie. She was wandering her way back to their room. As she looked up, he could see that her eyes were red and swollen, a clear sign that she had been crying.

"We are leaving now!" He told her grabbing her wrist, dragging her back to the rest of the company. Apart him wanted to make sure she was alright, while another part of him wanted to yell and scream at her.

But he suppressed the urge to even think about the new found information that she had given. Even though it was without her knowledge.

* * *

After her talk with Lady, Galadriel Ellie decides to roam the elegant halls of Rivendell. She felt like a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders, only for it to be replaced by another one.

She was surprised to bump into Thorin and Dwalin. Even more so when he grabbed her and started dragging her off to how knows where. She gave Dwalin a quizzical look, as he tried to suppress his smile. However, Ellie did not question him, especially after he said, "we are leaving now!"

Thorin kept a firm grip on her wrist as he guided her through the hallways, always looking forward. Not once did he look her in the eye, Instead his eyes scanned every inch of the halls they walked through, looks like someone is paranoid.

Before long they met up with the rest of the company, Balin quickly explained they were to leave via the hidden pass and they would meet Gandalf in the mountains. Ellie tensed at the thought of the mountain, but no one seemed to notice.

Everyone looked ready to go, all patiently waiting for Thorin's command. As their stoic leader began to gather his own supplies from The other.

Ellie followed his lead taking her bags from Kili with a small smile, that even she could tell was half-hearted. Out of the corner of her eye, Ellie noticed Rusty was standing by with his own supplies. A part of her thought about going and talking to him, after all, they would be traveling together and they could not stay away from each other forever. They were stuck with each other.

But in the end, as they made their way out of Rivendell, Ellie decided to spend her time talking to Bilbo. The Hobbit had sleep in his eyes as she followed the dwarves, however, they both couldn't help stopping to look at the elven city one last time.

"Master Baggins! Ellie! Hurry up!" Thorin called sounding slightly agitated.

* * *

It was almost lunch time before Thorin allowed the company to stop for a quick lunch, and it was only because his nephews beg him. Bilbo couldn't believe how much he was pushing the company. Needless to say, everyone was ready for a break.

A smile graced Bilbo's face at the thought of food. His stomach had been growling for the past hour, he let slip a complaint about the fact that Thorin had not even given them the option of breakfast, thankfully his comment managed to get a small smile out of Ellie. Something he was happy to see, she had barely spoken to him since they left Rivendell.

When Bombur handed out their food he and Ellie sat together. Thorin stood off with Balin and Dwalin, brooding about who knows what. Bilbo had to shake his head at their leader's behavior. In fact, the company in general rather annoyed him, most only made small talk with her and because of that, a great tension filled the air.

They sat side by side. Bilbo spoke to Ellie, acting as if nothing had really changed and in his mind she hadn't. He was still looking at the lost girl he found months ago, she was his friend and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

He could see her eyes straying over to the dwarf he had now come to know as Rusty. While most of the company ostracised the elder dwarf, Bilbo opted to try and get to know the new dwarf. In all honesty, Bilbo could not see why they were so determined not to get on, for he had found out quickly that he was as grumpy as the rest of them.

"You should talk to him," he quickly added into the conversation. "He knows more than anyone else about your life, he holds the key. All you have to do is ask the questions." He tried to reason with her before she started to argue with him.

Bilbo tried to give her a look that said, trust me.

She let out a sigh before saying, "I know you are right, just give me time. Things are easy to say, not to do."

* * *

Thorin's mind was simply a mess, he could hear members of his company talking but he paid them no mind. A groan escaped his lips as he let his head collide with the back of a tree.

His eyes wandered over to his nephews, that were sitting together joking around. He could feel the grimace on his face as he looked at them.

"You alright?" Dwalin asked him out of the blue.

Automatically Thorin felt the need to tell Dwalin the information that he had gained from Ellie, despite the fact that she did not know it. He wanted to tell Dwalin but he also wanted to give Ellie a chance to tell him the truth, to know why she did not tell him, to begin with. But, Thorin knew that could take forever, in fact, she may never tell him.

"I'll tell you later," he sighed. There was not really much else he could say. Not until he had made a final decision.

Thorin could feel Dwalin staring at him, he could easily picture the look on Dwalin's face that said he's hiding something.

It also did not help that Thorin's mind was still racing due to the information he had gained. The idea of Azog still drawing breath made his gut twist in the most uncomfortable way. The very idea of his father still being alive tore him in two, he was finally beginning to accept that he was gone and now he was afraid to allow himself to feel even an ounce of hope.

Finally, there was the possible death of members of his company. He was not naive enough to believe that his quest would not have consequences but knowing that members of his company could end up dead, because of him, he really had to wonder if it was worth the risk.

"Well, we should get moving," Dwalin told him, to which Thorin agreed. He gave the company orders to get ready to leave and within minutes there was not trace that they had ever been there.

As they started moving once more Thorin felt Fili and Kili walking close behind him. "Are you alright uncle -Thorin?"

"I'm fine Kili," he snapped slightly, to which he nephew jumped at the harshness in his voice. "It is just, the last few days have taken their tole on me. That's all." He did not say much for the rest of the day, trying to think of a way to get Ellie to talk to him. From the moment they had left the elven city, she had stayed by the Hobbit's side, which irritated him to no end. In all honesty, Thorin Oakenshield could not wait for this day to be over.

* * *

Ellie spent most of the day in silence, she could feel the change in the air. The dwarves were barely speaking to her, she knew it was not through dislike, it was just the fact that none of them knew what to say and nor did she.

On several different occasions she thought about asking Rusty some questions, but as soon as the thought came into her head the little voice in the back of her mind gave her twenty reasons not to. The old man walked alone, no one spoke to him. Yet he held his head high and kept going.

By the time it came for them to set up camp Ellie felt like it should have been the end of the week. It was like time had come to a stand still or just painfully slow. She ate her dinner quickly and quietly, like most of the company and then prepared for bed. The only good thing that had come out of the day was the fact that Dwalin had decided that she could start back her lessons tomorrow. The last thing she wanted to do was fighting practice, going through all the drill he had taught her sounded like a living hell right then and there.

One by one each member of the company settled down to sleep, or in someone's case get ready for some long hours of guard duty. After what felt like an hour, their snores started to take over her hearing. She tossed and turned but could not get comfortable, sleep was far from her mind.

Ellie could not help but think back to everything that she had told Lady Galadriel, Ellie wasn't planning on telling her what she knew but for some reason, the elf had a way of making her feel comfortable. So once she started she could not stop. In a way, she felt both relieved and worried. Ellie was happy that she had finally told someone, but she had always thought that someone would be a member of the company. Not an elf she had known for all of five minutes.

In the end, Ellie gave up on finding sleep and decide to sit by the dying fire. The night was rather cold so she kept the blanket from her bedroll wrapped around her shivering body.

"You should be asleep," a deep brooding voice she knew all to well said from a distance. Ellie's head quickly snapped in the direction of Thorin's voice. He did not look at her, his eyes continued to scan the area.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied ,"I thought it was Bofur's turn to be on watch?" Ellie asked getting up to sit beside him awkwardly. Her heart was racing as she sat down beside him, I have to tell him. She resolved, quickly to herself as she sat by his side.

"He was, but I could not sleep. I don't sleep at the best of times, but tonight was more of a problem than normal."

Ellie nodded to his reply, but she realised it did not matter for he was still not looking at her. "Thorin I -" she felt herself say, but her sentence when no further. The moment she had said his name his eyes met hers and she felt her mouth go dry. She tried to keep talking but no words left her dry lips.

They sat in silence for a moment, never leaving each other. She started to find it hard to breathe as if she was drowning in his blue eyes. Before she could stop herself she felt her tears being to slip, she didn't want to cry -not again- but it was as if someone had turned on a tap and before long she could hardly see through her tears.

In one swift motion, she felt herself being held by Thorin, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her as she wept into his chest. She could feel the fur of his coat becoming damp with her tears but he did not seem to mind, as his hand gently stroked her hair.

"I'm-m s-sor-ry, Thorin." She managed to choke out before her sobbing took control and she had no power over her the world had fallen into darkness, but the light of the stars and the moon would not let it claim the land entirely.

* * *

 **Well here's another chapter, sorry this took so long, but thank you everyone for your patience and also to everyone who has commented on this story, you guys are all amazing.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter, please let me know what you think. I love hearing your thoughts. Hope to have another chapter up soon, but please be patient.**

 **As usual a big thank you to everyone who is reading this story and until next time!**


End file.
